Ruby Chronicles - Omniverse: Book 1
by storygirl99210
Summary: Ruby Bloodmoon is one of Ben's two new partners in Omniverse. Ruby is special, unique and very different out of Ben's partners. She's kind, caring, lovable and is crushing on Rook. And she's a half-loboan alien? Why is that? Is there something special about Ruby? And what's up with a red cloak she's wearing? Read to find out! RookxOC. Image belongs to Maximus Potter on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction Part 1

Welcome to the newest story! This one is very special and going to be a lot of fun. WolfWitchHuntress1318 has been helping me make this story, so I hope you like these first two chapters. You see, Chapter 1 became so long, I had to split it into two chapters. So now, here's the first chapter and then after this is the continuation to this one. Please send in reviews and enjoy!

12/15/2014: I deleted the profile for the main OC. If you want to read it and take a look, go to my profile.

Fanfictions are supposed to be imaginative, creative and fun to write and to read! I don't write for perfection, I write to have fun. I'm also doing this story, because I couldn't handle doing crossover fanfics any more. So please have fun reading this story because the first chapter is finally here!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1

No One's POV:

In the town of Bellwood, everything is normal…almost too normal. Well, in truth, it's not normal. You see, in this town lives a local sixteen year old hero named Ben Tennyson aka Ben 10. When he was ten years old, he gained a powerful alien watch known as the Omnitrix, which allows him to turn into about a million aliens. He used it on his summer vacation with his Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen, fighting against evil. Then after a few years of wearing it, he decided to give up being a hero. But when he turned fifteen, and evil was once again afoot, he decided to put it back on to become a hero once again.

He gained two partners, his cousin Gwen and his former enemy turned best friend Kevin Levin. They saved the world hundreds, maybe thousands of times. Sixteen year old Ben is gonna get a big change. But this is not where our story begins. Our story begins two years ago when Ben and his two partners were fourteen/fifteen respectively and before Ben had put the Omnitrix back on and returned to his life as a hero. You see, there is one person that no one on the planet knew about except for a couple of certain groups of people and their family. A person that is not only very powerful, but very different as well…You are now about to find out who this person is and just what she is and what she can do. Our story starts in a large log cabin in the forest outside of Bellwood…

* * *

><p>1 year before Alien Force Begins, 2 Years before Ultimate Alien and Omniverse Begins<p>

No One's POV:

In the forest outside of Bellwood, there lies a large but very well-hidden log cabin. It's almost like a mansion. In this cabin, only lives two people: A mother and a daughter. The mother is busy preparing something special she is going to give to her daughter. You want to know what for and why? Well, for that, I'll let the child of the mother aka Ruby, take over from here.

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV:<p>

Hi, my name's Ruby Bloodmoon. I'm thirteen years old and I'm packing up some last minute things in my suitcases. Want to know why? Well, where I'm going to is very, very cool. I'm going to Plumbers' Academy. No, I'm not talking about fixing pipes, toilets and sinks! I'm talking about being an Intergalactic Police Officer. You see, there are normal Plumbers that fix toilets, sinks and pipes, and then there's the other Plumbers that fight crime in the universe as the intergalactic law enforcement of the universe. The latter is what I'm aiming to be. In Plumbers' Academy, you learn about justice in the universe and how to help others and using cool tech to help you fight. Plumbers are all types of humans and aliens! How cool is that?! I'm actually giddy about it to be honest! You want to know what I look like? Well, sure!

Well, at the moment I'm wearing my pajamas which consist of a black nightgown with sparkles on that make it look like the night sky that reaches to my knees and it has ruffle straps along with black spandex shorts. And yes, I'm a goth! I love Gothic fashion and you'll know why later. Now for my looks: I have creamy pale skin and as for my hair, I have long wild, messy, and yet soft, and beautiful dark brown hair that is almost black as it reaches down to the middle of my back and for some reason I've had natural Dark Red and Moonlight White highlights in my hair since I was born. I also have warm brown eyes, but sometimes they become blood ruby red. You want to know why? Well, that's because I'm not exactly normal.

As I said, the Plumbers are aliens and/or humans. Well, that's because I'm not human…well, not fully. Not only am I human, but I also have magical powers, and I'm also half loboan. What is that, you ask? Well, loboans are werewolf-like aliens. My father is a loboan and my mother is a human sorceress. I can shift between my human and loboan forms at any time. As a loboan, I'm smaller than other loboan females (same height and size as my human form) and I have more of my human form built then a normal loboan's, my face also maintains some of it's human appearance but still looks loboan.

My whole body is covered in sleek dark brown (almost black) fur (same color as my hair) and my hair (which is now my mane) grows longer (down to my tail) and wilder and messier (sometimes I have to tie it back) but still soft and beautiful and I still have my red and white highlights, my tail is just like my hair (except with some of the tips of my tail fur colored instead of highlighted). I have four claws on each of my hands and two claws on each of my feet, and my eye color turns blood ruby red but still look human (except when enraged then they look like loboan eyes).

Yeah, that's what I am: An alien werewolf-like being that can turn human and has magic powers in both forms! When I was younger, I always thought of myself as a freak, but my mother never did. She thought I was beautiful in either form. She always told me that looks never matter. What really matters is the person you are on the inside. As I've grown, I don't think of myself as a freak anymore. Want to know why? Well, you could say it all started when my parents first met another odd family who are now old family friends, a family called the Saturdays. Their also known as the Secret Saturdays, a family of scientists that find and learn about cryptids, creatures that normal science doesn't believe in. Their a part of the group called the Secret Scientists. They met my mom and dad before I was born and thought my dad was a real werewolf.

That was until they found out that he was an alien. They were shocked and dumbfounded, but they also wanted to learn more. After that, and after helping each other out on a few cryptid-related issues, they all became best friends! This was a year and a half before I was born. The Secret Saturdays included back were a couple named Doc and Drew. And then almost a year before I was born, they had baby boy, whom they named Zak Saturday. Since both of our parents are such close friends they often came around to visit or to discuss something cryptid-related with my parents. Needless to say Zak and I have known each other all our lives and during those short time-to-time visits we actually grew pretty close as friends, almost like siblings.

When I was nine (almost ten), I was planning on staying with the Secret Saturdays for the whole summer(at first). And as soon as I got there, Zak and I immediately started to catch up as we were both happy that I would be staying with them for awhile. Zak was eleven when I saw him again, and he was a cool big/little brother figure. The family has three cryptids who they consider to be part of the family too, two of which I already knew from my childhood with Zak, a gorilla cat named Fiskerton, who I call Fisky, a komodo dragon named Komodo, who I sometimes call Komo, and lastly the newest addition to the Secret Saturday family whom we met just a few days after I arrived, Zon, who I sometimes call Zonnie, a thought-to-be-extinct Pterosaur species.

I hung out with Zak and the cryptids (mostly Fisky) during the whole summer at the time. Their a lot of fun, and always saw me as a sister to them. I would get into a lot of trouble with Zak during major adventures of finding cryptids and beating bad guys, but I didn't mind. I went through a lot of adventures with the Saturdays for three years, even though I was only supposed to be with them for the summer. But I loved being around them. My adventures included major things including learning that Drew's long lost younger brother Doyle was alive, and was Van Rook's apprentice, finding out Zak is actually Kur, a super powerful cryptid, a massive cryptid war, and fighting an evil villain known as V.V. Argost.

Luckily, Argost got destroyed thanks to Zak, but Zak had nearly died, but luckily thanks to his parents and me, he actually made it back to the living! I was just glad he was back. No one else knows what caused the war except for the Secret Scientists, myself and my mother. I was twelve and Zak was thirteen when the war ended. It's now been a year since the war ended. I had returned home for good after the war, but that didn't mean I couldn't still visit them or they couldn't still visit me. We still visited each other when it was possible.

That's why I'm a little worried about leaving after everything that happened. I'm a bit reluctant to leave my second family behind along with my mother after everything we've been through and having helped the Saturdays save the world, returning back home to the secluded and serene forest and my mother after almost three years. But the Saturdays and mom all assured me that I should go for my dream. Now I bet you're wondering why I haven't said anything about my dad? Well…

* * *

><p>Still Ruby's POV:<p>

As I was about to say something, I had just zipped up my last suitcase as suddenly there's a knock on my bedroom door. I call out, "Come on in mom, I'm just about done." The door opens to reveal my mother. She looks almost exactly like me. She's 36 years old, and has long wavy beautiful brown hair, warm brown eyes and natural crimson highlights in her hair. She's wearing her own pajamas which is a red shirt and black pajama pants. I think you can tell where my human looks came from. My loboan looks came from my dad of course which includes my almost black hair and fur color and loboan eye color. My dad had loboan black fur and mane, along with red eyes.

My mother Scarlet smiles telling me, "Hey, Ruby. Are you excited and ready for tomorrow?" I smile with a wolf grin hopping up and down saying, "Yes! I can't wait!" Suddenly, my loboan ears popped out of my head and my tail popped out due to my excitement. My mom laughs at my excitement as I realized why she was laughing. I then try to pull my ears down in slight embarrassment and curl my tail up behind me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my loboan ears and tail pop out when I'm angry, excited, embarrassed, flustered, really happy, or when I get myself lost in music when I sing or dance.

Also, my eyes turn red when I'm angry, the same with fangs and claws coming out in my human form too. I'm also a bit of a singer. Luckily, being out in the woods, only the animals and my mother hear me sing and/or howl, so no one else knows I can do this, except for certain people and creatures, like the Saturday family, as well as the rest of the Secret Scientists, and the friends of my mother's that allowed me to go to Plumber Academy, and a couple of others.

My mother stops laughing as she tells me, "Well, I'm glad you're excited, Ruby. I am too. Now, I called Max and let him know about certain things when you get to the Academy. I told him that you'll have a room of your own because I know how much you like your privacy along with your own private bathroom and kitchen and in charge of your clothing choices. You won't have to wear the Plumber Academy outfit if you don't want to." I nod and tell her with a sad smile at the end, "Thanks, mom! I just hope I'll make friends while I'm there." My mother smiles at me sadly as she comes over and hugs me tightly telling me, "My Little Red Riding Wolf, I'm sure you will. They just need to know the real you like me, the animals, the Saturdays, the cryptids, the Plumbers and all of our friends on Earth do."

I smile slightly as I hug her back, knowing she is right. You see, in the woods, the animals like me due to me being part-loboan, basically that's being part animal in their book. They know I'd never hurt them, especially the other wolves that live nearby. As for the cryptids, I have this singing voice/howl has siren-like effect that can calm and soothe even the deepest of rage, and even put some to sleep or somewhat control them (Same for people, animals, and aliens. But for those that are pure evil of heart, it just sends them into distress and despair), basically my singing is somewhat similar to Zak's Kur powers, that's usually why we were always such a good team when we worked together. As for the Plumbers, one of them is known as Max Tennyson, a Magistor, that means a high-ranked Plumber. But he's also Ben Tennyson's grandfather.

Max, my mom and dad were all friends, including the other Plumbers. I had heard stories of Max's grandson, Ben saving the world with the Omnitrix, a powerful alien watch that turns him into aliens. Thus, another reason of wanting to be a Plumber, so one day I can work with him. We let go as I tell her, "It would be nice to make some new friends while I'm at the academy. Anyway, everything's packed and ready to go."

My mom smirks telling me, "Not everything, my Little Wolf." I tilt my head confusedly grunting, "Aroo?" Sometimes I also act like a dog. My mom laughs telling me as she goes to the door, "You are thirteen now, Ruby. Which means you must now make your own path. That is why I have something for you. It is time." I tilt my head confused once more as my mom comes back into the room carrying a big wooden chest with carved designs all over it as I look at the item shocked. I then ask my mother confused, "That's the chest in your bedroom! You told me never to open it!" My mother smiles as she places it on the floor in front of me saying, "That's because its for you. You can only get this chest when you come of age aka thirteen. It along with everything inside has been passed down in our family's clan from generation to generation, from mother to daughter. Our family worships the moon, respects and loves all forms of nature."

I look at my mother shocked as I then ask her, "So then I get to become…?" My mother nods saying, "Yes, you get to become the new Red Riding Hood sorceress, the same as I was when I was young." I suddenly smile a wolf grin as tail starts wagging like crazy as I howl excitedly, "AROOOOOO! YES, YES, YES!" My mother laughs with a big smile as she tells me, "I knew you'd like that! Why else do you think I named you Ruby and why my name is Scarlet?"

I calm down causing my tail to stop wagging as I ask her, "It's a part of our family's tradition, right?" She nods as she tells me with a smile, "That's right, it's tradition that our names are related to the color red or meaning red. Also, nicknames are allowed fore relating to Little Red Riding Hook. That is why me and your father have always called you Little Wolf and/or Little Red Riding Wolf. Thus that is why we are known as the Blood Moon Clan, thus that is why your name is Ruby Bloodmoon. And now the chest and everything inside is yours. Go on and open it."

* * *

><p>Still Ruby's POV:<p>

I smile in excitement as my tail started wagging again as I touch the chest, unlatch the latches on it and open it to see all of the magical items inside. I gasped at all of the cool magical items inside as my mother tells me, "Each item in this chest is magical, the perfect items for a Red Riding Hood. The first is our trademark, your very own Red Hooded Cloak. Try it on!" I grab the magical red-hooded cloak inside and I admire how cool and beautiful it looked. So I put on the cloak, latching it by the neck as I pull the hood up covering my head and ears. I spin around admiring how the cloak moves around as it reaches to my feet! I smile at this as once more, my tail is hidden within the cloak but my ears popped out of the hood. I guess there were magical slits that would appear when I wanted my ears to show.

My mother smiles and sighs in happiness, "Oh my Little Red Riding Wolf, You look so beautiful! It looks absolutely perfect! You are going to be a heartbreaker in the Academy." I laugh at that as she then tells me, "As I said, every item is magical, including the cloak. This cloak can magically change into any shade of red, be made from any fabric, be institched with any kinds of designs, be shorten and grow to any length, and can take on any style of outerwear tops while still maintaining the hood. There are other magical properties, but I'll let you figure those out. Try the other functions." I close my eyes and focus on how I want the cloak to look like. I imagine it to be: A maroon leather jacket with a loboan appliqué on the back. My mother gasps as I open my eyes and look down as I gasped as well. It came true! Mom was right. So I turned around and I saw the appliqué. Mom smiles telling me, "Good job, Ruby! That was perfect!"

I smile as well as I them imagine it back to normal as I take it off and fold it up putting it in one of my suitcases. Then I go back to the chest and pick up a wooden flute. The flute is beautifully handcrafted from mahogany wood with a leather string tied around the mouth piece with feathers tied on each end as my mother tells me, "The magical power this flute has is calming down any animal, cryptid, person, and alien. It's pretty much like how your howling and singing works. So you don't have to test this out since you've played the flute before." I nod as I set the flute on the bed. Then I pick up a book that was inside as it has a lock. This book is red and black and it has a magical lock on it. Attached to it is a black pen as my mom tells me, "This book is a magical diary with unlimited pages and the lock on the front can only be unlocked by you. So you won't have to worry about people trying to read it. It'll keep all your secrets safe."

The diary is incredible as I put it on my bed as I grab the other book that's inside. This book is black, red and white as the front of the book has a symbol of a blood red full moon with a shadowed silhouette of a wolf howling against it. My mother then tells me, "And that is your spell book. All the magic spells you'll ever need are inside. I'll let you learn and practice these on your own. If you pull a prank though with magic, don't get caught." I laugh at that telling her, "I promise, mom." Then I grab the final item in the chest, which is a hand carved wooden enchanted bow. I gasped in excitement as my tail starts wagging once more seeing the bow. Growing up, I was taught archery, how to hunt, and to survive in the wilderness with or without my powers. I loved archery the most. Thanks to my mom and everyone who knows me, I was taught how to fight at hand-to-hand combat, how to fight like a Loboan, and taught many forms of martial arts.

And you know who says this by now, "And that is an enchanted wooden bow which can create its own arrows when being prepared to shoot. It's also unbreakable and fireproof, and can transform into any weapon, but no high tech weapons. As of now, Ruby, you are now a Red Riding Hood Sorceress. Hold and use these items with dignity, grace, wisdom, and compassion, and they will never steer you wrong." I nod and tell her, "I will, mom. I promise." My mother nods as she then tells me, "Now, why don't you put all of these in your suitcases and I'll read to you your favorite story before you leave tomorrow?" I gasped and barked in excitement, realizing what that means as I say, "Yes, yes, yes!"

My mother laughs at my excitement as I put the things on my bed in my suitcases as fast as I can. My mother pulls out my favorite story book on my bookshelf as I get in my bed. My mother comes over to the bed as I look at the cover that I've gotten used to for years: The book is red with gold and silver designs and on it, is a picture of a woman wearing a red hood and a black furred loboan with red eyes. Yep, you've guessed it! That's my mother and father, Scarlet and Darius. My mom has read this story to me ever since I was born. This special fairy tale book shows how my mother and father met, fell in love, got married and what happened to my father. Basically, it's like another version of the classic fairytale, Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

><p>And this is the end of the first half of the chapter called Introduction! Please review and read chapter 2 after this to know what happens next.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction Part 2

Welcome to the continuation of Chapter 1! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you like this continuation, for it shows you all how Ruby's parents met and fell in love, Ruby going to Plumber Academy, befriending Rook and another being, and the beginnings of their first mission with Ben. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible. Due to life being busy for me, I'll only be able to update whenever I can. So there is no time limit, but I can tell you the next chapter will come out sometime next week. Please send in reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 2: Introduction Part 2

No One's POV:

Scarlet opens the book and begins to tell her daughter the story of a magical love between loboan and human, "Once upon a time, there was a young woman. This young woman was filled with a special power, a special power beyond comprehension. She protects all of nature's creatures and respects and worships the moon as part of her family's tradition and the name of her family is called the Blood Moon Clan. From generation to generation, from mother to daughter, these people become Red Riding Hood Sorceresses, Protectors of Nature, Justice and Life. When the daughter of the family comes of age at thirteen, they become the new Red Riding Hood and became part of the Blood Moon legacy." Ruby smiles at this as she looks up at her mother as Scarlet smiles lovingly back at her, glad to see her daughter happy as she smiles even more seeing her daughter's ears pressed down and her tail wagging in happiness.

Scarlet continues with the story, "This young 21 year old woman was named Scarlet after the shade of red, as thanks to tradition of naming the daughter with a name meaning red or related to the color red. Scarlet's tale begins in a forest outside of a city called Bellwood. Scarlet had heard a rumor from the town of Bellwood as people kept saying there was a strange wolf-like creature causing mayhem and fear in the woods. Scarlet decided to go into the forest and confront this wolf creature, hoping to find out why it was here and if needed be, try to convince it to leave peacefully. She walks in the woods with her flute, diary and spell book in her bag and her magical bow strapped to her back. Her trademark red hooded cloak on her is in its original form. After a few hours, she is still looking around trying to find the creature. Luckily, she remembers all her family taught her in the art of magic, archery, hunting and wilderness survival.

As she walks around, she had no idea that the very creature she was looking for, was stalking her as well. This wolf creature had been stalking her since she entered the woods. The wolf could not help but feel drawn to her and he didn't know why. Something about her interested him and pulled him to her like a magnet to metal, though he could not figure out why. They both wound up in a small clearing far away from civilization. The wolf knew that his stalking had gone on long enough, so he decided to show himself to the alluring red cloaked human. So he stepped forward from behind her, but made the mistake of stepping onto a small twig, snapping it as Scarlet hears the snap and in a flash quick as lightning pulls out her bow and makes an arrow appear and turns around preparing to fire. At that particular moment, time seems to stop for the both of them as they both face each other and look into each other's eyes.

When the wolf creature looked at her, he felt a glowing warmth spread throughout his entire being. The pull he felt towards this human suddenly became stronger to the point where it was practically gravitational and completely unbreakable. Everything that he ever held dear to his heart or hated before had suddenly become severed, as the only thing that mattered to him now was the red cloaked human woman in front of him he didn't even know who still had him at arrow point.

Even though he can only see her eyes from under the red hood she wore, he could feel that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. At that moment, he knew that from that moment on, his life, his entire being, everything he was, now belonged entirely to Scarlet, she was his only reason for living now, he had imprinted on her. Scarlet, who still has her bow and arrow aimed at him, stares in wonder and awe, as she sees he is not an ordinary wolf, even though he is still cloaked in the shadows of the dark forest.

Suddenly, she feels her heart beating faster and her cheeks growing warmer. The wolf comes out of the shadows and reveals himself to her while Scarlet still looks into his eyes. The wolf growls out gently asking her, 'Who are you?' Scarlet looks at him shocked, not just because he talked, but because of not only how strong and rough his voice sounds, but also how soft and gentle it sounded at the same time. She still looks into his eyes, and even though they were somewhat feral, they held a gentle, and almost human-like essence.

She realizes that he won't hurt her, so she lowers her bow and removes her hood, fully revealing herself to him. The wolf looks at her in wonder and awe as he realizes he was right: She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then Scarlet looks at the wolf as she now sees that he is not a normal wolf. The wolf creature is more werewolf as the creature has sleek black fur with a long flowing mane and has four claws on each hand and two claws on each foot, a bushy sleek black tail and blood red eyes. Seeing him, Scarlet was now curious about him as well as flustered and infatuated with him. The same as the wolf was about her. After all, he had never seen a human before and he also wonders why he imprinted on her. Scarlet tells the wolf, while blushing a little, 'You first.'

The wolf looks at her shocked as he awkwardly tells her, since she is the first human he has ever spoken to, 'Darius, Darius Wolfblood.' Scarlet smiles a little as she then tells him, 'And I am Scarlet, Scarlet Bloodmoon. What are you doing here, why are you here and what exactly are you? You are unlike the wolves that live around here.' Darius laughs saying, 'That's because I'm not from this world. I am known as a Loboan. You could say I am what you earth beings call 'a werewolf', only without a human form, and from space instead of earth.'

Scarlet's eyes light up in understanding as she tells him, 'An alien werewolf!? I have heard many stories and legends about werewolves from many cultures in many parts of the world, but never have I ever heard of anything like this! Fascinating, truly fascinating.' Darius smiles at seeing her interested in him as he continues, 'Is that so? Well, I have to admit, from the way you humans see werewolves here, it's no wonder why people have been so afraid of me whenever they see me. As for where I come from, I came from a planet called Anur Transyl in a solar system called the Anur System where creatures such as myself and others reside in peace and harmony. Or as much as we can anyway.'

Scarlet looks at him confused and asks him, 'What do you mean?' Darius tells her, 'An ectonurite alien, or 'a ghost alien' as you would call him, known as Zs'Skayr was the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He is twisted, arrogant and sadistic. He causes pain, fear and misery. He came onto Anur Transyl to bring us trouble. So I decided to escape his tyranny. I built my spaceship and got out just in time. I came here to Earth hoping someone could help me free my people.

I had heard about a group of people calling themselves Plumbers, an intergalactic police force that could help Anur Transyl. That's why I'm here, to help my people by any means necessary. I'm not here to harm anyone.' After talking for a little while longer about the threat on Anur Transyl and Scarlet talking to him about some things on Earth, Scarlet reached a decision. Even though she just met Darius and doesn't know him all that well, she feels that she can trust him and wants to keep him safe from harm.

So she decides she wants to keep him safe from Zs'Skayr. Scarlet then tells Darius, 'Then you can stay here. I was hoping to move into this forest anyway, I can keep you safe here, away from prying eyes and your enemies. And I will also help you find the Plumbers and help you free your people.' Scarlet smiles as Darius looks her shocked, but then smiles a wolf smile and holds out one of his hands to her as he tells her, 'Thank you, Scarlet. I'm forever in your debt.'

Scarlet brings out her hand and shakes his hand and with that, not only was a deal struck, but a new friendship was made and unknowingly, true love was beginning to form. After spending some more time together over the next few months, the both of them met a couple known as the Saturdays. They were from a group known as the Secret Scientists, where this group studies cryptids, creatures that normal science could not explain, and other paranormal phenomena. The couple, Doc and Drew Saturday, first thought that Darius was a real werewolf. But when he told them what he was as Scarlet helped him explain, they were in shock!

Over time, they became friends and helped each other in cryptid related issues when they came up. During those few months, Darius and Scarlet met up with the plumbers as Darius got a shock: It turned out Scarlet knew about the Plumbers as some of them were friends of hers including an old man known as Maxwell Tennyson also known as Max. Scarlet explained to Max and the rest of the Plumbers about Darius's problem, thus they decided to help in any way they can. Over those next few months and getting to know each other some more, and Darius finally telling Scarlet about him imprinting on her and explaining what it was and what it meant, they both decided to be together for good.

Thus, the two of them built a large mansion-like but very well-hidden log cabin in the woods. Luckily, this was possible somewhat thanks to Scarlet's magic, especially to decide what they wanted inside. Soon after that, they both got married and had a private forest marriage ceremony thanks to Max Tennyson, the other Plumber friends and the Secret Saturdays. As they got married, Darius agreed to take on Scarlet's family name whereas he be named Darius Bloodmoon, but he'd prefer to called Darius only. Scarlet and Darius were beyond happy. Heck Darius even nearly forgotten about the problems his home world had. In other words, he and his new wife/mate were very happy together.

But they were even happier nine months later, when Scarlet gave birth to a beautiful half human, half loboan baby girl that had soft and beautiful dark brown almost black fur and hair that had red and white streaks through her hair, red and white tipped fur on her tail and blood ruby red eyes. They decided to name the child Ruby for her eyes and for the fact that she was born in July on a full moon. And because the gemstone color and name was for July. Ruby smiles at the mention of her as she listened to the story with rapt attention.

Scarlet continues, nearing the end, "The couple loved their daughter with all their hearts as she was their pride and joy. Though Ruby had a bit of trouble controlling her magical powers and shifting between human and loboan forms, they would always try to help her and were always there for her. Darius fell in love with his little girl the moment he saw her and was quite close with her. He even nicknamed her, as Little Red Riding Wolf. He would take her to see the animals and help them when they were in trouble, he'd even take her to see fireworks, but would hide in the shadows. In other words, this unusual family was very happy and lived a peaceful, warm, and loving life together and they figured nothing could ever separate them. But of course, fate would intervene…" Scarlet pauses, knowing what happens next as Ruby holds her mother's hand letting her know she's here for her.

Scarlet smiles sadly at her and pats her head as she continues, "When Ruby turned four years old, Darius was called in on a mission with the Plumbers. This mission involved Anur Transyl. Darius had to leave as he knew that as much as it hurt him to leave his beloved family behind, it was time to return to his home planet and finish what he had set off to do in the first place when he first came to earth, but he promised his wife and child that he would return to them as soon as he could. To get to the Anur System and back to earth along with doing their mission, would take two weeks. Two weeks later, the Plumbers came back, but not Darius. While on Anur Transyl, he had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Since then, no one was able to find him.

When Scarlet was told of this, she had cried for weeks. both Max and the Secret Saturdays had always come in to help calm her down and talk to her, but sadly it didn't always work. Immediately, there was a search party, but for as long and as hard as they searched, no one was able to find him, or figure out what happened to him. Scarlet was so heartbroken, she didn't even realize her daughter needed her. But when she did, Scarlet realized she wasn't alone. She still had her daughter and she still had hope. To this day, Scarlet still believes that Darius is still alive and will return home to them. And when he does, nothing would ever separate them ever again."

* * *

><p>No One's POV:<p>

Ruby smiles as tears fall from her eyes, as she loves how the story has always made her cry. From missing her father, remembering what he'd do for her when she was little and everything else about him. Scarlet hugs her daughter and rubs her back as she calmly tells her, "I know, Little Red Riding Wolf, I miss him too. But we can't give up hope. He would be so proud of you if he could see you right now." Ruby nods and hugs her back for a few minutes as they then let go as Ruby tells her, "Do you think I could find my imprintee like how dad found you?" Scarlet nods telling her, "Definitely. Love like that has absolutely no boundaries, my Little Red Riding Wolf. There is someone for everyone in the universe, even for you. All you have to do is find him. And remember you are never alone."

Ruby nods as Scarlet then tells her, "I have one last gift for you before you leave tomorrow." Ruby looks at her excited to find out what the gift is as her ears go up and her tail starts wagging again. So Scarlet tells her as she hands her the storybook, "It's yours now. For good." Ruby looks at the book shocked as she starts to smile as he tail wags even more as Scarlet continues telling her, "Tonight is the last time I'll be able to read this to you for a while, since you'll be leaving tomorrow. That's why I'm giving you the book along with the chest since it's so precious to you. You can read the book whenever you feel sad or lonely, as it always cheers you up and makes you smile." Ruby smiles, hugging her mother telling her, "Thanks, mom!" Scarlet laughs telling her, "Your welcome, Sweetie. Now, get to bed! You need your rest."

Ruby nods as she puts the book in one of her suitcases and gets under the covers in her bed as Scarlet tells her daughter while petting her head, "Good night, my child. May the moon bless you with sweet dreams tonight." Scarlet gets up to leave as Ruby snuggles into the bed and whimpers a little like a dog as Scarlet leaves the bedroom, heading to bed as well. As she does, she looks out a window looking up at the star-filled night sky and the full moon and says, "Wherever you are Darius, I hope you're safe." The woman finally goes to bed and hopes to have good dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV:<p>

Today's the day! I just woke up from bed as I yawned like a wolf and got up seeing my suitcases and realized today's the day! I bark in excitement as my ears and tail pop out as my tail wags as I quickly start to get dressed. Today, I'm wearing red and black woman-fitted Proto-Tech Armor. The parts that look like armor are red while the rest is black. I also put on a small ragged slightly torn-looking gothic dark red corset dress over it, black laced-up medieval-style archery glove on my right hand, and now my new magical red hooded cloak as the hood is up. The clasp holding it together is silver wolf head attachment. I look at myself in the mirror and I look incredible! But I feel something is missing. I put my thinking face on wondering what it is as I gasp realizing what I'm missing.

I go to my suitcase and pick up my enchanted wooden bow as I strap it around my back and now I look perfect! I then grab my suitcases and walk out to the living room, and when I get there, Max Tennyson was already there talking to my mom. They heard me as Max tells me, "Ah, there you are Ruby." I walk down the stairs telling him, "Hi, Magistor Tennyson." Max laughs as he tells me, "Ruby, you know you can call me Grandpa Max." I laugh and tell him, "I know." My mom then tells me, "Max wants you and him to get going as soon as possible. So I can only give you beef jerky and apple slices for breakfast." I nod and tell her, "That's fine, mom." With that, Grandpa Max and I start grabbing my bags as we put them in his RV. It looks cruddy, but it actually runs really well…sometimes. I had just put everything inside as I grabbed the beef jerky and apple slices from mom and gave them to Grandpa Max to put inside.

He goes in the RV telling me, "Ready when you are." I nod as I go to my mom and hug her tightly before leaving as she tightly hugs me back and tells me, "Remember to write sweetie." I nod and tell her, "I will. Keep me updated." Mom nods as she tells me, "Good luck, sweetie. Find good friends. And remember, the very first friend you make, is the most important one." I nod and go to the RV when suddenly all of the animals in the forest appear which included birds, squirrels, deer, raccoons, foxes, and wolves.

They all came to see me off! The birds chirped, hawked, and hooted, the squirrels and raccoons chattered, The deer stood watching in a gentle silence giving me a silent goodbye and good luck, the foxes barked and yelped, and wolves howled in celebration. I howled to all of the animals as a thank you as I get in the RV and Grandpa Max takes off for the city of Bellwood. Grandpa Max begins talking to me about my fashion choices and my room up at the Academy letting me know what I need to know about it.

He got me to the Plumber Base underneath Bellwood and onto a ship heading for the Academy. He had told me goodbye as I was taken on the ship for Plumber Academy along with other Plumbers-In-Training. Everyone had looked at me strangely and started to talk, probably because of my cloak. To be honest, this is my first social interaction with anybody besides my mom, the animals, the Secret Saturdays and the Secret Scientists and cryptids, Grandpa Max and a few Plumbers. Because of that, my loboan ears and tail popped out as my ears were still hidden under my hood and my tail was hidden in my cloak.

Now I'm really in trouble! I've been alone for so long, I never talked with anybody outside my family's friends before. Now I was scared of where I wanted to sit! I start to whimper in slight fear as I grabbed the edge of my hood with both hands and pulled it down over my face as I close my eyes and held my head down when suddenly, someone came towards me as they asked me, "Excuse me, Miss? I cannot help but notice you look frightened. Are you alright?" I stop whimpering in fear as I opened my eyes, lift my hood up a little and looked up to see the person who spoke to me. And I'm glad I did. Because as soon as I saw the person that spoke to me, my heart skipped a beat as I started feeling a very strong magnetic pull towards the one who spoke to me, and also felt a glowing warmth spreading through me as well!

The being I saw was an alien, but this alien was different from the others my mother told me about from her missions as an assistant Plumber. This alien is a tall cat-like alien, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face and pointed ears. The middle of his face is white, and I can only guess from other cats that I know of, his chest and stomach are probably white. He probably has black stripes underneath his clothes too. He also has three lines on top of his head, but that could be his hair. But the most interesting part of him I like on him is his eyes. He has yellow sclera unlike humans who have white sclera, he has red eyes and black pupils. Together, it's like his eyes are the color of amber, like a sunset. I think I now have two new favorite colors: Periwinkle Blue and Amber.

When I looked up at him, he had looked in my eyes as well. And suddenly, time seemed to stop as we look into each other's eyes. When I looked in his eyes, I felt just like how my mom described my dad when he imprinted on her. The magnetic pull I felt towards this alien was practically gravitational and unbreakable, and everything I held close to my heart, as well as the hatred I had for my enemies, suddenly became severed from my entire being, and the only thing that mattered to me now, as well as the rest of my life, was the alien guy standing right in front of me.

My loboan ears stood up in my hood and my tail started wagging underneath the cloak. This reminded me so much of how my mom and dad met, and just like that, even though I had only just met him not 30 seconds ago, I had imprinted on him. Everything that I was and what made me what I was, my heart, my soul, my entire being, belonged to him and only him now and forever. Right then, I knew my life would also change forever as well.

* * *

><p>Rook's POV:<p>

My name is Rook Blonko, and I come from the planet Revonnah, thus I am known as a Revonnahgander. We call each other by the last part of our names thanks to our culture, so I am called Blonko by my family. Any word with contractions, my kind do not say for it is considered bad language. My planet is a farming planet, so not much happens there. That is why I decided to be a Plumber: To help others from different planets if possible and be like the earth hero Ben 10 that has saved the universe many times before. This is what I wanted to be and do, but my father would not allow it, even though the rest of my family agreed with it.

Mostly my sisters and younger brother agreed and wished me luck, my mother told me to stay safe, while my father did not say a thing. But I do not regret my decision. The ship came to Revonnah as I got inside with my things as the ship would take us to different planets to pick up other soon-to-be Plumbers. One of them was Anur Transyl, where only one Plumber-To-Be was coming. It was a strange wolf like alien. He has grey fur and somewhat a white face.

He introduced himself to me saying his name was Scout and that he is an alien known as a Loboan. We talked for a while as the spaceship kept going on to find new Plumbers. During that, time, Scout and I decided to become friends. The final planet we were heading to was Planet Earth. Scout and I started talking as we were waiting to see what new Plumbers were coming as Scout tells me, "Just one more planet and soon, we'll be learning how to be Plumbers." I nod telling him, "Yes, I cannot wait to get there as well. I wonder why Earth was last?" Scout shrugs his shoulders saying, "Beats me. Maybe there's a special reason why. Maybe the famous Ben 10 is going to be joining us at the academy."

After hearing this, I could not help but wonder if the famous Ben 10 was really going to be accompanying us to the academy. But those thoughts were dashed when suddenly, murmurs erupt from the other Plumber cadets as they look at something, or rather, someone strange as Scout and I look as well. What I saw confused me, standing at the front of the ship was not the famous Ben 10, but instead it was a person in a long red hooded cloak. Everyone started to talk about this person, and I can tell even with the cloak on, this person is female, so it could not be Ben 10.

But she looks scared for some reason. She looks human and I can see warm brown eyes from under the hood she has on and I couldn't help but stare. Scout looks at the girl with wide eyes as he says, "Okay, she's not Ben 10, but maybe she's the special reason. But what's up with the cloak though? Is she trying to hide or something?" Scout suddenly sniffs the air as he tells me, "Hey, I think I can smell something on her. What is that scent? It smells really familiar, but at the same time, it's different somehow."

But I did not hear what he said. I was too busy looking at the girl in concern. Suddenly, she pulls her hood down over her face and closes her eyes and I think she was starting to whimper in fear as she puts her head down. For some reason, I did not like seeing her like this as I get out of my seat and walk toward her as I ask her, "Excuse me, Miss? I cannot help but notice you look frightened. Are you alright?" She stops whimpering in fear, lifts her hood up a little, opens her eyes and looks up seeing me for the first time. I did not know why but I could not help but stare into her eyes with wonder and awe. She kept staring at me, and I could not help but blush as my heart starts beating rapidly in my chest as I felt something come over me. Suddenly, Scout comes up behind me as asks me, "Hey, you okay there, buddy?"

The girl and I snapped out of our shared trance as I tell him, "Yes, I am okay, Scout." The girl finally talks saying in a small voice, "I'm sorry if I was staring at you. It's just this is my first time being away from home and going off planet, and I'm a bit nervous." She finally speaks, and her voice is so beautiful. I smile at her and tell her, "You do not need to be nervous, Miss. This is our first time away from our planets as well. It is the same with everyone here." Suddenly, the girl smiles underneath her hood saying, "Then I guess I'm not alone after all. What are your names?" Scout answers telling her, "My name is Scout. I come from Anur Transyl." I notice the girl looking up with interest at this the moment Scout said this. Then I tell the girl, "And I am Rook Blonko. I come from Revonnah." The girl smiles at me as she pulls off her hood, revealing herself to everyone and us. Immediately, everyone looks at her in awe seeing her looks.

And I immediately feel that I may have met the most beautiful woman in my life. The girl then tells us, "My name is Ruby Bloodmoon. I've lived on Earth my whole life." Ruby, what a beautiful name. Scout then asks her, "Excuse me for asking this Ruby, and I don't even know why, but there's a strange smell on you. Have you by any chance been around my kind recently?" Ruby suddenly starts flinching for some reason as she looks down and a blush appears on her face and starts looking nervous and embarrassed as I then tell Scout frowning, "Scout, that was not kind. Maybe she has been around creatures that are like your kind, that could be why she has the scent on her."

Ruby looks at me wide-eyed as Scout looks at me wide-eyed as well as he then looks ashamed and apologizes to Ruby, "Sorry about that, Ruby. Maybe I misjudged." Ruby smiles telling us, "You're forgiven Scout. And Rook is somewhat right about me being around creatures that are like your kind, you're probably just smelling their scent on me since I hang around them so much" We then noticed everyone staring at us and new recruits coming as Ruby tells us, "Why don't we go sit down now? We're kind of blocking the way from everyone else."

When we realized that, we go to our seats as Ruby is sitting with us as we get her things above us in one of the compartments. As soon as we all sat down, Ruby tells us, "Thank you. Does this mean we're friends? Because if that's so, that would make you two my first off-worlder friends ever." Scout and I look at each other and we both nod in agreement as I tell her, "Yes, you are our friend." Ruby smiles telling us, "Thank you. Well, let's hope that the three of us become the best Plumbers that we can be!" Scout and I agreed and I had a feeling that somehow, my life will change forever thanks to meeting Ruby.

* * *

><p>2 years later when Omniverse begins<p>

Ruby's POV:

Two years have passed since I began training at the Plumbers' Academy and made friends with Rook Blonko and Scout. When we got to the Academy, I was shown to my room which had a private bathroom and my own kitchen. Luckily, I had no roommate. But while I was at the Academy, Scout and Rook would come to my room and we'd help each other with homework and just hang out. I had gotten earth foods for my kitchen so I wouldn't miss the taste of Earth. I even introduced my two friends to my mom's famous Apple Pie with Cinnamon. They gulfed it down like it was the only food in the world!

Unfortunately, Rook and Scout found out by accident that I'm half-loboan and a magic user. But seeing as how it's kind of embarrassing to talk about I'll leave that story out, for now anyway. And so, after they found out my little secret, I told them exactly what I was, what I can do and my parents. They were shocked, but they understood the reasons why I hid in the first place. Because of that, we became closer friends. Over time during these two years, I got to know more about Rook's and Scout's home worlds. When I found out Scout came from Anur Transyl, I became really interested in the world where my father was from, and I had even asked him if he had any idea where my father, Darius was, or if he's ever heard of him for that matter. I told him what he looked like, but Scout said that while the name and description sounded familiar, he's never seen him and doesn't know anything else about him.

I had also learned about Rook's home world being a farm planet and traditions and cultures there that are similar to those of some Asian cultures, thus placing a great emphasis on tradition and general dislike of outsiders. I think it's a good thing he left. Rook wanted to get out to do something more important with his life, so he did. But he still follows his traditions and culture, and cares and respects his family very much. The both of them even got to know about me, especially who and what I am, my Earth cultures, along with the reasons why I wore my clothes and my name, as well as my reasons for wanting to become a Plumber. I also told Rook and Scout about my time with the Secret Saturdays and all the adventures and experiences I had while traveling, learning under and living with them. They were so jealous that I got more experience than they did!

As we were staying at the Plumber Academy, we learned together, we trained together, we bonded together. But out of the three of us, Rook and I bonded the most of all due to my imprinting on him. Rook became my very first best alien friend and Scout became my second best alien friend. The only problem was that I never told Rook about him being my Imprintee. I didn't know how he'd react about learning that we were soulmates and that I practically belonged to him for life and that he was practically my only reason for living now.

But I knew that I'd have to tell him eventually, I just had to find the right time and place and figure out a way to break it to him and explain it to him gently without freaking him out and possibly having our friendship ended. Either way, Plumber Academy came to a close and we graduated…Well, I graduated. How you ask? Well, for one I graduated early due to me being a little smarter than everyone. That and Rook and Scout would get sick sometimes.

Even though the Academy was supposed to be a sterile environment, somehow they'd get sick. Luckily, I always took care of them after my classes. So whenever they missed a day, they'd have to retake their classes after Graduation, which means they wouldn't officially graduate until they finished those classes. As soon as I graduated, Grandpa Max had appeared and hugged me, telling me he was proud and that mom was watching the whole thing at Plumber base and waiting for me to come home.

Grandpa Max had told me and Rook that we were both going to be assigned to Earth helping Ben 10 by being his new partners once Rook was finished while Scout had decided he wanted to go back to Anur Transyl. Rook and I were excited that we were going to work together with Ben 10, especially since the both of us fight better together. We would miss Scout, but we'd try and contact each other when we could, he also told me that when he got back to Anur Transyl, he would try to find any info he could on my dad and let me know if he found anything. Something I was deeply grateful for.

Before I left with Grandpa Max back to Earth, I hugged Rook tightly, telling him that I couldn't wait to work with him on Earth. Rook said the same thing as he told me he could not wait either. Grandpa Max and I made it back to Earth where mom was waiting as she hugged me to death, proud that I graduated and happy that I was finally home. And I bet you're wondering where I am right now?

Well, I had anxiously, and also quite physically and emotionally painfully, been waiting about two weeks for Rook to come to Earth, but he hadn't showed up yet. I began to worry, as I had been very miserable ever since I left Rook behind at the Academy. So I told my mother where I was going as she nodded, luckily knowing why I was doing this. So I teleported to Plumber HQ's garage, as I was going to ask Grandpa Max what was taking Rook so long to arrive. But as soon as I was in the garage of the HQ, I heard someone ask me, "Ruby, why do you look so worried?"

I flinch in shock as I turn around and see Rook! He is wearing blue and black Proto-Tech Armor and has a strange weapon on his back. I stare at him for a few moments before I shout and howl in happiness as my loboan ears and tail pop out as I run toward him and accidentally knock him down to the floor as I fall on top of him and hug him in a tight hug, "ROOK!" Rook smiles with a small blush on his face as he hugs me back just as tight and tells me, "I have missed you too, my friend. Why were you worried?" I reluctantly get off of him as we stand back up and let go of each other as I tell him, "You were supposed to come here earlier, Rookie. What happened up there?!" Over time in the Academy, I gave Rook a nickname: Rookie. I thought it sounded cute. Especially since it was also ironic as he has never had bad guy fighting experience before.

Rook scowls telling me, "Let me just say it had to do with the Vreedle Brothers." I look at him shocked and angry, "You mean Dumb 1 and Dumb 2?! What the heck did they do this time?!" Rook tells me with a glare, "They are the lowest beings in the universe! They destroyed the Plumber Academy's ammunition dump and the Academy itself!" My jaw dropped in shock as I tell him, "Oh my gosh! Were you and Scout alright?!"

Rook nods telling me, "Yes, we were okay, and so was everyone else that had to retake classes. But thanks to them, Scout and I had to take our final exam in a temporary trailer on an asteroid!" I blinked at him in shock and sympathy as I tell him with a smile trying to calm him down, "That must have been pretty bad. I'm really sorry about that, Rookie. But at least you're here now, that's all that matters right? And if it makes up for anything, I really missed you while you were still up there. I just couldn't wait for you to get here so we could start working together and catch up."

Rook smiles telling me, "Yes, you are right, Ruby. And that does make up for something as I too have missed you just as much. I also could not wait to arrive here on Earth and start working and catching up with you. In fact, if I remember correctly, I have been assigned a room here, would you mind helping me get to it?" I eagerly smile and nod telling him, "Sure. Come on, and maybe after we get you settled, I can show you around Bellwood."

Rook and I start walking into the HQ, but suddenly, my clasp badge starts beeping. You see, the clasp on my red hooded cloak is my Plumber badge. Grandpa Max's voice comes out as he tells me, "Ruby, I need you and Rook for a moment, Ben's going to need help. He's on a mission where stores are being destroyed. I want you two at Mr. Bauman's shop. We believe his store will be next since he also serves aliens." So I tell Grandpa Max through the badge, "Got it, Grandpa. We're on our way now."

I smirk and tell Rook, "Well, Rookie, looks like our first mission came sooner than expected. Are you ready to have some fun?" Rook nods with a smirk of his own saying, "I am ready, alright." I then use my teleportation powers to get us to Mr. Bauman's shop, as we get ourselves prepared to help Ben 10.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter! This was long and a little hard to do, but it's done. I will not leave questions on this story, because that would mean leaving spoilers. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what comes next. Please review!<p> 


	3. CH 3 The More Things Change Part 1 (1)

Welcome to the newest story! This one is very special and going to be a lot of fun. WolfWitchHuntress1318 has been helping me make this story, so I hope you like this chapter. Real quick, starting now, this story is in No One's POV. Please send in positive reviews and enjoy! It would make me happy and help me continue to write! And while you read this, know that this is how I always write my stories starting on the beginning on the episode 'til the end. It makes things more exciting and easy for me. Also, Rook and Ruby are not in this chapter, but they will be in the next one! Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 3: The More Things Change Part 1 (1)

5 Years Before Omniverse Begins, and 1 Year After Original Series

A year has passed since Ben Tennyson got the Omnitrix, a powerful alien watch which allowed him to turn into numerous aliens. He used it on his summer vacation when he was 10 to fight bad guys as his Grandpa Max and his older cousin, Gwen, helped him fight those bad guys. Ben became a hero and still continues to fight bad guys to help and save people. Ben is now eleven years old and is on a trip with Grandpa Max and Gwen. He had ventured out in the woods, when suddenly out of nowhere, a black and red alien appeared, calling himself Malware.

He looked like a corrupted Upgrade, an alien that Ben uses. Ben immediately figured out he was a bad guy and used the Omnitrix to turn into Four Arms, a humanoid alien that is twelve feet tall, well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. He also has four eyes, a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves as the green Omnitrix symbol is on his upper left shoulder and has green eyes. Ben/Four Arms takes action as the fight begins between him and Malware. Some time later, an explosion erupts causing nearby birds to fly away. The evil alien punches Ben/Four Arms once as he tried to back away. Malware then charges for him, then leaps into the air and tries to punch him to the ground, but Ben/Four Arms back leaps away just in time, missing the punch as it made contact to the ground.

Then the evil alien plunges his hands into the earth making boulder like things erupt from the ground coated in black and red head for the hero, until one of them hits Ben/Four Arms, causing him to be thrown away from the fight. Ben/Four Arms hits a few trees and hits the ground. But he manages to get up, but Malware comes after him, blasting away the trees. He then fires another blast of energy at Ben/Four Arms, but the hero leapt away just in time but he still got hit by part of the explosion. But he still manages to get up as he then tells the bad alien in his deep voice, "All right, fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is okay, too." He pounds all four of his fists together menacingly, as he's itching for some butt kicking. He runs over to a tree and lifts it up with his strength as the tree is ripped from the roots.

Malware leaps into the air, as Ben/Four Arms yells out, "FORE!" But then he adds quietly, jokingly, "…Arms." He chuckles a little and swings the massive tree like a baseball bat hitting the evil alien, but it went right through him. The evil alien then tells Ben/Four Arms, disappointedly, "This is the great Ben Tennyson, Bearer of the Omnitrix, Savior of the Univ-!" He wasn't able to finish as Ben/Four Arms hits him once more with tree, making its mark as the alien falls to the ground with a few bounces until he hits a tree making it break and fall down as he's against the tree. Ben/Four Arms walks up to the evil alien telling him, "And don't you forget it, buddy. You think you're the only Galvanic Mechamorph I've ever dealt with?" Ben/Four Arms scoffs as he then tells the evil alien, "It's gonna take a lot more to surprise me."

Malware raises his head as he says evilly, "Indeed." Suddenly, the evil alien touches the Omnitrix symbol, making it glow green as he pins Ben/Four Arms to the ground making him grunt in pain as the Omnitrix powers down. The evil alien lets go as the Omnitrix times out, turning Ben/Four Arms back into his original form: Eleven year old, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, aka Ben 10. The boy stands up, realizing what happened as he complains saying, "Aw, man!" The young hero is wearing a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green cargo pants, black and white shoes with black stripes and the Omnitrix is on his left wrist.

Ben then tries to get the watch to work as it beeps and sputters as the Malware stands over him, asking him before he takes him down, "Any last pithy quips or clever observations before I destroy you, Ben Tennyson?" So Ben tells him, not afraid, "Okay. If you're gonna stand there blabbing at me, Malware, at least pop a breath mint, will ya?" Malware looks confused and a little irritated, when suddenly the OMnitrix beeps and powers up as Ben smirks, as he slams his hand down, as he turns into another alien called Feedback. Feedback is mostly black and white as he has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips, four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger and only two front toes and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Ben/Feedback cheerfully says, "Oh, yeah – Feedback!"

Malware goes to punch him, but Ben/Feedback leaps and back flips away behind Malware as the evil alien turns around. Malware goes to punch him again, but Ben/Feedback grabs his fist with his own fist, kicks him away and puts his finger plugs on Malware along with the plugs on his antennaes on him, siphoning the energy from him. Then when he lets go, he blasts Malware with all that energy blasting him far away as Ben/Feedback excitedly says as he leaps into the air making it look like he dunked a basketball into a hoop, "He shoots! He scores!" But as he did, the Omnitrix timed out, as Ben turned back to normal as he yells, falling to the ground. But he flips up with new energy as he exclaims, "Yeah, you better run!" But then he groans at the dull pain in his butt.

* * *

><p>5 Years Later as Omniverse Begins<p>

In Ben's hometown of Bellwood, 16 year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and 17 year old Kevin Levin are chasing after an evil villain known as Zombozo a sick and sadistic zombie clown. Their chasing him on a skyscraper as Ben yells out to him, "Yeah, you better run!" All three teenagers are chasing Zombozo whose holding a container that holds a brain inside as he laughs evilly. He leaps onto a building as the three teenagers follow him. Gwen fires a mana blasts at Zombozo to trip him up, but he dodges each one with his stretching arms making him move away from said blasts. Zombozo leaps off the building as the teenagers follow as the zombie clown crashes through a window and into a room the building opposite of the one he leaped from. As he did so, Gwen creates a mana slide as the three teenagers side down it, landing in the building.

But Zombozo managed to get up and get back to running as Gwen fires another mana blast, knocking Zombozo down as the brain container flung out of his grip as Kevin yells, "I got it!" He drops and slides down grabbing the container just in time as he also hits Zombozo who got up, who has now fallen down again. He starts to get up, but Ben and Gwen are in front of him as Gwen asks Zombozo incredulously, "Really, Zombozo? What kind of sicko steals from a brain bank?" Kevin asks Gwen questioningly as he holds the container, "Why does Bellwood even have a brain bank?" In their talk, Zombozo stretched one of his arms to grab the container back as Zombozo stands up telling Kevin, "Thank you, my boy! A mind is a terrible thing to waste." He runs to the window and jumps out of it, hops from a veranda to escape as he lands on the road causing a semi to stop as Zombozo starts running off.

A car zooms by as he runs off as Ben, from the window, hops off and onto the veranda as he asks the Omnitrix as he leaps once more, "Come on! Give me something good!" He slams down the Omnitrix and turns into an alien known as Lodestar. Lodestar is a magnetic humanoid alien who has a magnetically floating metal head which is levitating in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, thighs, hands, shoulders, and chest. Lodestar also has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, his head is skull-shaped, Lines beneath his mouth, the glow around his head is green, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Ben/Lodestar tells himself as he lands, "Not what I was going for, but I can work with this."

Kevin hops down from the window and onto the veranda as he then leaps to the semi truck and absorbs the metal from it, covering him from head to toe as he tells Ben/Lodestar, "On it!" Ben/Lodestar activates his powers as Kevin leaps to him as Ben/Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to grab Kevin and throws him toward Zombozo with great power from his green magnetic pulses as Kevin thrown to Zombozo, and grabs him, making him and Zombozo fall and hit the ground as the brain is now away from Zombozo. The zombie clown gasps, realizing what happened as runs for his brain as he gasps saying, "My brain! I'm losing my mind!" But Kevin runs behind him and grabs him, but Zombozo managed to kick him in the jaw.

Zombozo gets back upand goes after the brain, but Gwen appears firing a mana blast, knocking Zombozo away. But the zombie clown still gets up an stretches his arm to grab the container and tries to run off with it. Kevin tries to go after him, but Zombozo kicks him away. Sudddenly, the brain container is being pulled away thanks to Ben/Lodestar with his magnetic powers. Zombozo struggles to hang onto it. Ben/Lodestar finally grabs it as Zombozo let go as finally the zombie clown faints from exhaustion.

Some time later, Zombozo is tied up with rope as he then tries to struggle out of them as the sun starts to come up as Gwen, Kevin and Ben are having a talk. Over time, Ben's style had changed along with Gwen and Kevin. Right now, Ben is wearing a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt, brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white tennis shoes and as always his Omnitrix is on his left wrist.

The Omnitrix has went through upgrades in years as Ben has gotten this one from Azmuth after he took down Diagon. This Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch, it's face plate is square and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass which is the intergalactic symbol for peace. When the faceplate is slid back, the core of the Omnitrix is revealed.

Gwen is wearing a white shirt underneath a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and long white socks that go up to her knees with black Mary Janes as her red hair down to her waist but is right now in a ponytail. And Kevin is wearing a black shirt and underneath it is a grey long sleeve shirt as the sleeves from it are slightly torn and blue wholesters. He has long black hair, a small tear below the left knee of his pants, a padlock necklace that is marked with an 11, black discolored marks around his eyes and black combat boots.

As Kevin holds the brain container, Ben tells Gwen, "Come on. You have to admit you love this stuff as much as I do, Gwen. I can't believe your really going to leave." Kevin then tells Ben jokingly while holding the brain container, "Yeah? Wouldn't you skip a few grades of high school if you had some brains?" He tosses it to Ben as he catches it as Ben tells Gwen, "There are plenty of colleges right here near Bellwood you could go to." But Gwen tells him, "Not quite the same as the Ivy League." Ben then looks down in sadness realizing his plan to keep Gwen here failed. Gwen smiles as she comforts her cousin by telling him, "I told you – we've spent years saving the world. I just want see some of what I've been saving."

Ben then tells Gwen with a smile, "I know. I get it." Ben then smirks as he tells Kevin, "Well, hurry back, Kevin! The troublesome two-oh is more than enough to take on whatever the universe dishes out." Kevin chuckles nervously, not sure how to tell Ben, until he tells him frowning, "Uh…I'm not coming back, Ben. I found a place near campus." Ben's eyes go wide, realizing what this means as he says sadly as he asks them, "So…This is goodbye?" Gwen smiles telling Ben, "Of course not! There are holidays and-and semester breaks. And besides, we're cousins. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. Right?" Ben smiles as well telling her, "Right."

Kevin walks over to Ben telling him, "Later, man." Kevin holds his hands out for a hug, while Ben holds a hand out for a handshake. But they look at each other confused and they switch their hand positions, but their still confused, but they then smile as they bumped knuckles…That was until Kevin grabbed Ben in a headlock, as Kevin tells Ben, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ben grins at that as Kevin lets go as Ben nods, letting him know he agreed. Kevin then tells Ben jokingly as he folds his arms around his chest, "Come to think of it, don't do anything you'd usually do, either." Ben frowns at that even though he knows Kevin tells him stuff like that all the time. But the frown disappears with a smile as Gwen hugs Ben as he hugs back as she tells him, "Take care of yourself, Doofus."

Ben frowns for a second, knowing he's still upset that their leaving, but he knows he can't stop them. So he smiles and tells Gwen with a smile, "You too, dweeb." And like that, Kevin and Gwen get in the car and they drive off, leaving Ben alone with brain container and the still tied-up Zombozo. Ben waves to his departing teammates as Zombozo tells Ben sarcastically, "Oh, what a touching moment. Too bad you would have never caught me all by your lonesome." Ben growls a little at that telling Zombozo, "Watch it, Zombozo. I don't need a team to get the job done. I'm a superhero! I can do this alone – no problem!" He glares at Zombozo but then he tells himself, "Why am I telling this to a crazy zombie clown? Time to put my money where my mouth is." Suddenly, Ben's stomach rumble as Ben then says, "But first, time to put food where my mouth is."

* * *

><p>So Ben gets to his own car as he took the brain back to the brain bank and made sure Zombozo got to the proper authorities. Ben's car is a DX Mark 10, a black and green car. Ben then drives to Mr. Smoothie. But he decides to drive away from it as he tells himself with a frown, "Nah. It wouldn't be the same." So Ben keeps on driving until he reaches a small store, but not just any store. It's a small plumber store, called Max's Plumbing. Ben parked his car and went inside as he calls out for his Grandpa, "Grandpa Max?"<p>

He decides to go into the bathroom behind the cash registers as he opens the doors and turns the light on, closes the door and faces the old fashioned toilet and pulls down the rope from the toilet. Thus, Ben goes in through the floor from a circular tube as Ben is taken down into the hidden underground level underneath the building. In other words, he is taken down into the Plumber Base. Aliens and humans alike are hard at work in this alien advanced high-tech base, as finally, Ben makes it the bottom and walks out as aliens are all working on computers and other things. Ben starts walking to the kitchen, knowing that's where Grandpa Max is. A staircase pops out from a ceiling as Ben slides down the railings then spins himself around landing off the railings as he gets to his Grandpa.

Grandpa Max is holding a big covered pot as he tells Ben, "Hey, just in time, Ben." Grandpa Max is an aging 66 year old man who is wearing a black shirt, covered by a red button up hawaiin shirt with a floral design, grey hair, white pants and grey and black shoes. So Ben asks him, "Whatcha making?" So Grandpa Max tells him, "Zandurian goulash." As the old man opened the pot, suddenly a creature growls within as it's tentacles pop out grabbing Ben as he gasps in fear. Grandpa Max brings out his gun and shoots the creature with an energy gun making it drop Ben as the old man tells Ben, "It's fresh." Ben shudders in disgust as he tells him, "Uh, no thanks. I'm…oddly not hungry. Think I'll go back out on patrol."

Ben starts to walk away as Grandpa Max tells him, making Ben stop, "Ben, before you go – I have something here that ought to cheer you up." Ben smiles telling his Grandpa, "Hey, I am cheerful. I'm psyched to go find some superhero action to get into." Grandpa Max smiles at his enthusiasm as Ben's stomach growls in hunger as Ben then says, "And something to eat that's not in the tentacle food group." Grandpa Max finds the papers as he walks over to Ben and tells him, "I just got the data in on your new-!" Suddenly, there's an explosion above the surface as alarms are blaring and the whole base shakes. Everyone gathers to the computers including Ben and Grandpa Max. The computer shows everyone a place that exploded as Ben tells Grandpa Max before he leaves, "I got this."

But Grandpa Max tries to tell Ben, "Wait for backup. I'll send for alpha team." But as Ben gets in the elevator, he tells him, "I don't need a team. I'm me!" The doors close taking Ben back to surface level to find the area he needs to go to. Ben gets to his car as he drives to the spot. Once he got there and got out, he looked over the mass destruction saying to himself, "Wow. Bye-bye, building." A whole entire building was destroyed, parts of the parking lot gone, and a massive crater. Ben hops into the crater sliding on the pipe and leaps to the bottom and falls flat on his face. He gets up and looks around asking himself, "What could have done this?" He walks around, but what he didn't know was that someone was watching him…

* * *

><p>In a part of the building hidden from ben's view stood a humanoid alien that has a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants, grey gloves, grey belt, black boots with grey soles, There are bones over his clothes making it armor as there's a rib-cage on his chest, a tail bone on his right shoulder, a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder, ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots, and claws on his shoes. And this alien's face is turquoise with a large lower jaw, dark red sunken eyes, and gills under his cheeks. And beside him is a strange dinosaur and dog-like alien. It's dark blue, spike-like hair running down from its collar to the tip of its tail, sharp red eyes, black lines on its neck and legs and a red spiked collar.<p>

The dog alien growls menacingly as the humanoid alien keeps a firm hold on the alien while glaring at Ben. The being grabs a hexagon machine on his chest that's red but with violet like teeth markings making it look like a weird looking Omnitrix, and places on his dog alien creature. He places the machine on the collar of the creature as it beeps and charges, making the dog growl as the man lets it go. Suddenly, the man whistles through his gills as suddenly the dog alien creature turns into some weird crab/rhino beetle-like alien! The creature crashes through the remains of the building as Ben looks up in shock. He runs away just as the alien landed. They turn to face each other as the alien roars as Ben says, "Whoa! Let me guess – you must be what took the building down. Nice work. Very thorough."

Ben then activates the Omnitrix, showing a green holographic screen showing alien faces, as he scrolls down it through the face plate searching for the perfect alien to fight. He selects the alien as the core pops out as Ben exclaims to the alien, "Get ready to meet a friend of mine I like to call 'Humungousaur'!" He slams it down but instead of turning into his chosen alien, he turned into a different one only known as Spidermonkey. This alien is a blue monkey alien but with four arms, three pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, his hair flipped up – with the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes – and a tail with two grey stripes near the tip. He also has two green sashes going across his chest which is where the Omnitrix symbol is.

Ben/Spidermonkey screeches as the bad alien charges for him with a roar as Spidermonkey roars as well, but he realizes he's not Humungousaur, looking at himself confused. But the alien charges into him having Ben/Spidermonkey hold onto the horn as the hero asks the Omnitrix, "Why do you hate me, new Omnitrix?" He screeches/laughs as he tries to push the horn off of him as he tells the creature, "If I was Humungousaur, you would be so sorry right now!" He manages to get his tail free and spits out webbing from it making it land by his mouth but Ben/Spidermonky still gets squished onto the crater wall. Ben/Spidermonkey still continues to try and push the horn off as he says sarcastically, "Well, that was a big help." He manages to get his head free as he looks up and gets an idea.

So he makes his tail point up and spits out webbing, as it lands on a part of the destroyed building as he tells himself, "The bigger they are, the harder they-!" As Ben/Spidermonkey pulled, the webbing came undone, making the rest of the building come down on them as Ben/Spidermonkey says to himself, "Aah! Oh, come on!" The building comes down onto them trapping them both in the debris. Ben/Spidermonkey gets out from under some debris as he says to himself screeching like a monkey, "I may be small, but I'm wiry!" With that, he tries to get away, however…The alien creature he was fighting appears from the debris with a roar as Ben/Spidermonkey gasps in shock but then says deadpanning, "Yeah. I should have expected that." He hoots and screeches trying to run away as the mysterious humanoid alien from before watches this all unfold.

Ben/Spidermonkey tries to run away as the alien creature tries to grab him. The alien hero tries to get away, causing twists and turns for the giant alien to ram into the crater walls. Ben/Spidermonkey runs up one of the crater walls and spits the webbing out from his tail, making it hit the eye of the creature as it roars in discomfort as Ben/Spidermonkey flips off the wall as the big alien flips over as well making it fall. But the creature still gets up and charges for the hero. The creature almost got to him, but the humanoid alien from before calls it back with his gill whistles as the big alien creature stops as Ben/Spidermonkey tries to defend himself. The big creature growls, softly, leaving Ben alone as it crawls back to its owner into the part of the darkened building, turning back to its original form.

Back with Ben/Spidermonkey, he notices he's not hurt as he then yells out, "Huh? Uh…yeah! And don't some back!" Back with the humanoid alien and his dog alien, the dog growls as the humanoid alien says to himself, "The stories are true – that Tennyson is worthy prey." And back with Ben/Spidermonkey, he turns back to normal, becoming Ben again. Who/what was that creature? Why did it attack Ben? And what other things will happen? Ben didn't know. But his next part of his adventure begins with the very weird looking toilet beside him…

* * *

><p>And this is the end of The More Things Change Part 1 (1)! Again, please send positive reviews! They make me happy and make me want to write! Stay tuned for the second part sometime either Saturday or early next week.<p> 


	4. CH 4 The More Things Change Part 1 (2)

Welcome to the continuation of Chapter 3's part 1 of the The More Things Change Part 1! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I thank you for taking the time to read this story. I'm so sorry, I went through heck the last few days so I hope you forgive me! I hope you like this continuation, for it shows you Ruby and Rook, them meeting and helping Ben and finally some action! The next chapter will come out either Saturday or early next week. Enjoy!

But first, before you get reading, I have some things I want to say to you all. To the reviewers who reviewed, I'm sorry that you do not like this story, or the OC. But the thing is, I don't write fanfics to be perfect and/or successful. I just write for FUN. If you don't like the story, then so be it. I don't want to have a war or a battle with any of you. And I know that you don't want to either. I have other fanfics I wrote, and just like them, I wrote them for FUN. So I won't be deleting and/or changing this one, even if my OC is a Mary Sue. I actually like it that she is, it makes things more challenging and fun for me. I had to delete a story called Alien Fighter and Dragon Warrior earlier this year because it was too complicated. And I had to put DISCONTINUED on my TMNT Avatar story because not only was it getting too complicated as well, but I knew I couldn't have it up forever.

So I did this one, like I did all my other stories – for FUN. After all, third time's the charm, right? After all, I got plenty of time on my hands. To everyone, as long as your reading the story and/or favoriting it, I'm okay. To those who have left reviews that nearly broke my heart, if you don't like this story and Ruby, then don't read it anymore and don't review. I'm just thankful that you took time out of your schedules to read it, favoriting it and/or leaving a review or two. I'm not trying to be mean or mad at any of you, I'm just trying to let you all know how I feel about this as calmly as possible.

So I ask of you, no more hate and no more hassling me about Ruby being perfect and things that should be impossible. I created Ruby to have FUN with this story. So what if she's perfect? I don't care about that. And as for things that should be impossible, that's what fanfiction is all about: To make the impossible become real in fanfictions. Again, I just want to write for FUN only! So let's bury the hatchet and move on. By the time you've read this, I already deleted the profile from this story, so new readers can get a fresh start. However, if you still want to see the Ruby's profile, you will have to go to my profile to see it, as its still being worked on. That's all I have to say and I stand by it. So for those who love and read this story, please enjoy reading this chapter!

Oh! And for reviewer A.L? Yes, Ruby's Loboan form is somewhat close to Clawdeen and Howleen from Monster High, but is still more close to a Loboan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 4: The More Things Change Part 1 (2)

Ben had just turned back to normal from being Spidermonkey as the crab/rhino beetle alien disappeared. As he turned back to normal, the lid of a very weird looking oblong toilet beside him opens up suddenly, revealing a little green alien with warts on his face, his eyes are on the sides of his face and wears a small black suit with silver armor. The alien pops up suddenly asking Ben, who got scared by his sudden appearance as he gasped, "Is it gone?" Ben after calming down asks the small alien, "Who are you?" The little alien known as Pakmar answers, "Pakmar. This is my place. Was my place. Pakmar's place!" Ben smiles telling the small alien, "Well, you're safe now." Unenthusiastically, Pakmar tells Ben, "My hero." The little alien grabs a broom and dustpan nearby and starts trying to clean despite his shop being gone.

Ben starts to feel bad for the little guy as he asks him, "Can I help?" Pakmar shakes his head telling him, "No. Just go away. I don't want any more trouble." But Ben looks around at the mess and tells Pakmar, "Yeah, I think it's a little too late for that." Pakmar had already gathered some trash as he tells Ben, "All I wanted was to run my Toilet Emporium in peace! Now it's in pieces." Ben then picks up the oblong toilet beside the one Pakmar came out of earlier and stands it up right. But as he did, he accidentally pressed something on it making a part of it spin around and the other squirting something out as Ben flinches away from the weird actions. Pakmar shrugs his shoulders telling Ben, "Eh, different aliens have different needs."

Ben backs away a little saying before he turns to Pakmar, "Don't even want to know. So, um, the thing that did this to your place – dissatisfied customer?" Pakmar then tells him, "Hardly. Some off-world lowlifes are shaking down us law-abiding businessmen. We pay them taydenite, they 'protect' us. Only thing is – we don't pay, they're the ones we need the protecting from!" Ben then asks Pakmar, wanting to know more, "Have they threatened anyone else?" Pakmar tells him, "Only every alien shop in Bellwood. Yeesh, kid! Where you been?!" As Pakmar goes back to cleaning, Ben then has a funny feeling where these lowlifes will strike next. So he gets out of the crater and contacts his Grandpa through his cellphone letting him know what happened as he then tells him, "If this is happening, I think I know where these guys will strike next. They might be heading to Mr. Baumann's shop. I'm heading there now!"

Grandpa Max then tries to tell him on the other line, "Hold on, Ben! I'm sending you your two new…" But Ben had already hung up as Grandpa Max says a bit annoyed, "…partners." Grandpa Max sighs, annoyed that his grandson doesn't listen before he acts. So he grabs his own Plumber badge and contacts one of two of Ben's future partners – aka Ruby. So he tells her through the badge, "Ruby, I need you and Rook for a moment, Ben's going to need help. He's on a mission where stores are being destroyed. I want you two at Mr. Bauman's shop. We believe his store will be next since he also serves aliens." The old man hears Ruby through the badge telling him, "Got it, Grandpa. We're on our way now." Grandpa Max smiles, hoping that Ben will like his new partners and hopes that they will be careful.

* * *

><p>Back in the Plumber garage, Ruby and Rook had just gotten the message from Grandpa Max and they are both excited as Ruby asks Rook with a smirk, "Well, Rookie, looks like our first mission came sooner than expected. Are you ready to have some fun?" Rook nods with a smirk of his own saying, "I am ready, alright." Ruby then smirks as she says a teleportation spell while grabbing Rook by the shoulder, "Ianuae Magicae ad Mr. Baumann esse thesaurum." Suddenly, they both are teleported to Mr. Baumann's store as they land inside with no problems as Rook tells Ruby, "We made it. Now, all we have to do is wait for Ben Tennyson." Ruby nods telling him, "He should be here any minute. But I don't think it's a good idea for the both of us to introduce ourselves to him just yet." Rook looks at her confused and asks her, "Why do you say that, Ruby?"<p>

So Ruby tells him as she puts her hood up, "Well, for one Rookie, Ben 10 has worked with his cousin and best friend for a long time. And now that their gone, he's pretty much on his own now. From what Grandpa Max told me, they just left this morning. We shouldn't introduce ourselves straight away when he gets here. We might accidentally cause him to not like us, especially since we'll be his new partners. So how about we disguise ourselves until we know for sure he needs help? We try and impress him a little in our disguised selves, then when he needs us, we'll fight and introduce ourselves as his new partners." Rook looks at her a little surprised but then he grins telling her, "That is a great idea, Ruby. You are a genius!" Ruby blushes telling him as her ears and tail pop out, "Thanks, Rook. When you've been with the Saturdays for as long as I have, you learn a lot of things."

Ruby then realizes that her ears and tail popped out as she covers her ears with her hood and hides her tail in her cloak. Rook smiles and laughs a little as he has gotten used to the loboan ears and tail popping out. He thinks it's cute for someone like Ruby. Ruby then tells him as she adjusts her hood, "I already have my disguise, but now you need one. And I think I know just the thing that should cover you up just fine." Inside the store, there is a clothing section as Ruby gives Rook a brown cloak and a red cap to put on as she tells him, "You can borrow these."

Rook puts them on as Ruby nods in agreement as Rook then tells her with a smile, "Thank you, Ruby. This will work perfectly. I am glad I have you to help me." Ruby grins and her tail starts wagging from underneath her cloak as she tells him, "You're welcome, Rookie." Suddenly, both Rook and Ruby's stomachs growls as they both look at each other as they blush and grin nervously as Rook says, "How about we get some food while we wait? I have not eaten anything since I got on the ship." Ruby nods telling him, "Good idea. I'll pay for the food since you're new here."

They start to walk over to the little area in Mr. Baumann's store that is a small food stand as Ruby Finally notices the weapon on Rook's left shoulder hidden under his cloak as she asks him, "Uh, Rook? What's that thing on your back?" Rook answers telling her with a grin, "This is my own weapon. It is called the Proto-Tool, a high tech multi-functional weapon that can turn into many things to help me fight. It can turn into a blaster, power sword and many other equipment. I have made special modifications to it, which is why it is an extremely complex device. Just wait until you see it in action."

Ruby smiles thinking of all the possibilities as her loboan ears stand up from underneath her hood and tail starts wagging underneath her cloak in excitement. When they got to the food stand, they sit down on their stools and ordered their food. Rook got a purple hamburger like thing, grape soda, and a box filled with compliments if he wanted them. Ruby decided to get an ice cream sundae. As soon as Rook and Ruby took a bite, the doors in the front opened to reveal Ben Tennyson as Rook and Ruby look on as Ruby smirks telling Rook, "Let the fun begin, Rookie." Rook smiles at this as he nods to her, excited to work with the legendary Ben Tennyson and his best friend Ruby.

* * *

><p>Ben just got inside Mr. Baumann's store as he sees the said owner stacking Tiffin soda cans into a pyramid. As soon as he got to Mr. Baumann, Ben asks the store owner, "All right, Mr. Baumann. What do you know?" The store owner tells him, "I know lots of things." And just as Mr. Baumann stacks the last can at the very top, Ben asks him with a grin, "Anything about an alien protection racket in Bellwood?" So Mr. Baumann tells him no as Ben quirks an eyebrow asking him, "So they haven't been coming around here?" Mr. Baumann then tells Ben as he looks at his watch, "Who's been coming around where?" When the store owner frowned, Ben smirks realizing he was right as Mr. Baumann then tells Ben, "Okay, then. Nice seeing you again, Ben. Enjoy a free gloppenbeef sandwich – to go."<p>

Mr. Baumann hands him a sandwich, trying to get him to leave by pushing him to the doors as Ben then asks him, "They're on their way right now, aren't they?" Mr. Baumann then tries to tell him, "Ben, please. It's a simple arrangement. I pay them, they leave. Which is what I want you to do right now." But Ben tries to persuade him saying, "But Mr. Bauman, I can stop them!" Mr. Baumann snaps, remembering all the times Ben destroyed parts of his store, as he tells Ben, "No! Every time you're in my shop, you ruin it!" Ben then asks him with a grin, still wanting to fight these bad guys, "You think I'm going to mess up your place more than they will?"

Mr. Baumann glares at him angrily as Ben still tries to persuade him, "Okay, one time! What if I just sit quietly at the counter and blend in, like any other customer? I promise, you won't even notice I'm here." With that, the store owner takes the sandwich away as he sighs and walks away telling Ben, "Please don't touch anything." Ben cheers with a grin quietly as he asks the Omnitrix before slamming it down, "Come on, baby. Any old alien will do for a disguise." He selects the alien and slams down the Omnitrix as he turns into an old alien favorite, Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt is a big pillbug like alien.

He's a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He's mostly white, with black on his upper half, four claws on both hands, full human-like teeth, green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest with a black stripe going down to his belly/chest underneath. When Cannonbolt is rolled up, he turns into a sphere, rolls up into a ball and launches himself to into targets and fight that way, thus earning him the name Cannonbolt.

Ben/Cannonbolt accidentally moves his hand, knocking down the Tiffin soda cans as customers gasp as Ben/Cannonbolt apologizes to everyone saying, "That was me. My bad." The aliens were looking at him a little shocked and they all wondered if he would attack as Ben/Cannonbolt smiles telling everyone, "Hey! How's it going, fellow aliens? Nice weather we're having here on Earth, huh?" He chuckles nervously, and suddenly, he could have sworn he heard someone trying to hold their laughter. Mr. Baumann then tells Ben/Cannonbolt, "Ben, you're not fooling anybody." The hero remembered why he was here as he nods and grabs some of the cans to take to Mr. Baumann as he starts walking with a smile as the store owner face palms.

As soon as he gets to the stools, he hops onto one, but he falls as the stool is bent as he lands on the floor hard causing a Cannonbolt-sized crater, thus dropping the cans as Mr. Baumann tells Ben angrily, "I knew it! I knew it!" Ben/Cannonbolt gets out of the crater and takes a look at it before making an assessment as he tells Mr. Baumann, "Ah, it'll buff right out." Again, he heard someone laughing, realizing it was a girl. He goes back to the stools as the alien hero decides to sit himself on two of them. They were able to hold him although they were slightly bent and the floor was starting to crumble. Ben/Cannonbolt tells Mr. Baumann, "There we go. Nothing to it." A slurping noise catches their attention as the both of them turn to the cloaked Rook Blonko and Ruby Bloodmoon.

Of course, Ben/Cannonbolt doesn't know who they are. Rook slurping his grape soda was the noise as he stopped for a moment as he burped. Ruby eats her ice cream, loving the sweet, cold, creamy taste as Ben/Cannonbolt looks at them for a moment, especially at the red hooded girl. He can tell she's a girl and sees the brown eyes and a smile underneath her hood but nothing else. Well, other than the fact that she's human and can't help but wonder what she was doing here or why since most humans don't really know about aliens, let alone interacted with them…other than the Plumbers that is.

But as he was thinking on this, he couldn't help but feel that the girl was very beautiful underneath her cloak. She suddenly looks at him with her warm brown eyes as he then blushes at her gaze and looks away embarrassed when his stomach grumbles. He notices the brown cloaked alien's sandwich as he asks him, "Hey, you gonna eat the rest of that?" Rook grabs his plate and slides it over to Ben/Cannonbolt as the alien hero smiles telling the brown cloaked alien, "Aw, thanks! Hey, could you pass the-!"

Rook and Ruby, understanding what he means, gives Ben/Cannonbolt all the condiments they have as the alien hero looks impressed as he tells them, "Whoa! Uh, thanks." Ruby grins and winks at him from underneath her hood as she tells the alien hero, "It's no problem, dude. Anything to help out a fellow alien." Ben/Cannonbolt looks at her confused and blushes again from the wink she gave him but brushes it off and goes to take a bite out of the sandwich as Rook and Ruby nod to each other with a smile, signaling their plan was working so far. Ben/Cannonbolt almost got his bite of food…however, fate always interrupts him. A voice rings out gravelly saying, "Pay up, Baumann." Then there is a squawk as another alien says, "You heard about Pakmar? Hmm?" Ben/Cannonbolt turns around a little as Mr. Baumann starts to look scared as the alien hero sees the bad guy aliens.

* * *

><p>There are three in total, as the first one is a pink caterpillar-like alien wearing a life-support power armor called Bubble Helmet. His armor is mainly silver except the torso which is black with purple accents, purple gloves, three sharp claws on each of his hands and a prominent blue round helmet. The second one that talked is called Liam, chicken humanoid alien as he is very chicken-like, having feathers and a beak. He also has two bandoleers connecting together on his chest. His upper half is beige, the lower half is brown, has orange feet-like hands and sticking out of his head on the top as well as his bottom are red feathers. And the final bad guy, aka bad girl is called Fistina who appears to be a robotic alien as she is a pink alien with yellow eyes inside a red and black power armor and does not have a torso. Ruby looks up seeing the villains as she says to herself, "Wow, that red and black armor on that one alien is so cool! A little bulky for my tastes, but a little redesigning and customizing and it would be perfect!"<p>

Rook laughs a little at that as Ruby looks down blushing as her ears press flat against her hair under her hood as she smiles that Rook is a little happy. So Ben/Cannonbolt decides to get some answers as he tells the three alien criminals, "I heard he has great deals on toilets." Mr. Baumann then tries to get on the bad alien's good sides telling them, "I heard it was an accident." So Bubble Helmet tells him, "Accidents happen all the time. Maybe to you." Bubble Helmet moves out of the way revealing a red bad-looking device held by Liam and Fistina. That's when Ben/Cannonbolt realized he found the bad guys as Mr. Baumann tells the alien criminals, "Take it easy, now. I don't want any trouble."

Mr. Baumann reaches to his shelf underneath the counter, but as he does, Liam clucks noticing bird seed nearby. And as he coos and turns his head, he tries to resist the siren call of bird seed. But he can't help it due to his bird-like nature and starts eating it away. Mr. Baumann finds his small box which contains taydenite, which is the rarest gem in the Milky Way Galaxy. He opens it and takes out one as he holds it out toward the alien criminals. But instead, Bubble Helmet uses his robotic arms to reach in and grab the entire box instead! Bubble Helmet then tells Mr. Baumann, "Pleasure doing business with you." And that was when Ben/Cannonbolt had enough. He gets up, thus squishing the counter as he calls to the leader, "Hey, Bubblehead!" Mr. Baumann then realizes that this means as he mutters to himself dejectedly, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Bubble Helmet then tells Ben/Cannonbolt somewhat threateningly, "This doesn't concern you, Arburian Pelarota." Ben/Cannonbolt tells him, itching for a fight, "I think it does." Bubble Helmet closes the box and puts it in his suit as he tells the alien hero, "Aww. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." Bubble Helmet grabs iron bars from his suit and morphs them out of his shell making them look like bo staffs as Ben/Cannonbolt tells Bubble Helmet tauntingly, "Oh! Let me guess, you're the one who's gonna teach it to me." Mr. Baumann, very worried and scared, tries to persuade Ben/Cannonbolt from destroying his store, "Not in my store! Please – I'll pay you not to do this, Ben!" The alien hero perks up saying with a smile before snapping out of it, "Really? I mean – your days of intimidating people are over, Bubble Brain!"

With that, Bubble Helmet spins his staffs causing lasers to come out as Mr. Baumann ducks as his store gets destroyed as he cries in despair, "No lasers! No lasers!" As this happens, Ruby gives Rook her ice cream sundae telling him, "Want a couple of bites?" Rook nods and tells her with a smile thus grabbing a spoon, "I would be delighted." But as he picked up his spoon, he raises it up, and a laser beam that was heading their way deflects off it and it hits Bubble Helmet causing him to drop his staffs. Ruby looks at this startled as she asks him with a smirk, "You deflected that for me, didn't you?" Rook tells her with his own smirk, "It was heading your way. I do not want to lose you on our first mission." Ruby shakes her head in amusement and then props her head down on her hand which is propped on the counter as she stares at him sweetly as her tail starts wagging lazily and her ears become positioned lopsided.

As this happens, Ben/Cannonbolt immediately rolls into a ball as he rolls into Bubble Helmet making him hit into a shelf as Mr. Baumann says to himself, "I knew this was going to happen the second he walked into my store." Alien customers run away, fleeing in terror as they scream. Mr. Baumann then calls out to all his customers, "Eh…thank you! Come again!" As everyone runs away, Fistina and Liam place the device down to the ground, but Fistina was hit by Ben/Cannonbolt and flung into a shelf as well, thus causing a domino effect with the other shelves. While all of this was going on, Rook was taking bites out of the ice cream as Ruby watches between the fight happening and Rook as her tail wags once more loving the action and spending time with Rook.

Ben/Cannonbolt unrolls and realized what he did as he grimaces as he turns around telling Mr. Baumann, "I'll clean it up later, Mr. Baumann." The store owner shakes his head sadly saying, "You always say that." Liam squawks like a chicken as he makes his bandoleers pop out and grind together, ready for a fight. Ben/Cannonbolt notices the bird seed that was knocked and has an idea as he picks up a handful and holds it out. Liam bawks and clucks as he still cannot resist the siren call of bird seed and walks over like a chicken. Just as he got to eat some, Ben/Cannonbolt smirks and traps Liam in his hold as he rolls onto a ball and rolls away. Ruby grins at that as she says, "I think I'm gonna like working with this guy if he can come up with good, crazy plans like that." Rook agrees as he watches a little before going back to the ice cream.

Ben/Cannonbolt rolls around a little as Fistina stands up and fires one of her fists as the hero but it is deflected thanks to shell and is heading towards Ruby and Rook as Ruby dodges it and Rook holds up the ice cream bowl to dodge it too. Ruby gets a little angry as she growls and yells to the alien hero as her loboan ears are pressed against her head and her tail stands up flared on end underneath her cloak and her eyes glow a little red, "Hey, watch it, would ya?!" Ben/Cannonbolt calls out to her, "Sorry!" He keeps on going and rolls/speeds up to a ramp and flies over Fistina as she stands up.

Just as Ben/Cannonbolt got to the middle, he unrolls, thus dropping Liam right on top of Fistina as both villains fall. Bubble Helmet has already set up the big bad red looking device as he tells his comrades, "Eh, okay, boys. Let's make like a tree and craterize this place!" He gets away as the machine beeps and charges at the very center is a green circle. The machine starts up as a red force field surrounds it as the sections of the circle start turning red.

Mr. Baumann is getting scared as he starts to call out to the hero, "Ben?" Ben/Cannonbolt rolls up into a ball and charges for the machine telling Mr. Baumann, "Not a problem." He charges for it two times, but he was deflected. On the third try, however, the Omnitrix powers down as he turns back to normal while he was rolling as he screams in slight terror as he flung onto the shield, hitting it. Ruby and Rook wince at this as they both say together without knowing it, "That had to hurt." They both look at each other confused, and then smile at each other at this. Ben slides down from the shield groaning as he asks the Omnitrix, getting annoyed with it, "Now? Really?" Ruby then asks Rook, "Is it just me, or does the Omnitrix not seem to like Ben very much?" Rook shrugs his shoulders as Bubble Helmet exclaims to Mr. Baumann, "Goodbye, Mr. Baumann."

Ben looks on in shock, realizing he lost by being on his own. Now he really wishes Gwen and Kevin came back. Mr. Baumann then asks Ben, "Isn't this where your friends show up and save the day?" Rook and Ruby look up at that as Rook looks at Ruby and asks her, "Now, my friend?" Ruby nods with a wolf smirk as her fangs come out, "Now!" And before anyone could blink, Rook and Ruby leap into action with great speed as Rook throws away the cloak and hat, and Ruby turns into her full loboan form and throws off her hood ready to fight as they both run towards the enemies.

Ben looks at the two in shock as his mouth hangs open as Mr. Baumann exclaims in fear then deadpans a bit near the end, "Ohh, not two more! (sighs) I was being sarcastic." But Mr. Baumann looks up seeing the red hooded cloak Ruby is wearing along with her loboan ears and tail as he signs in relief a little saying, "Oh, good. Ruby is one of them. She won't destroy anything. Don't know how I didn't notice her before though, that red cloak of hers' along with those ears and tail are always a dead giveaway for her."

Ben heard everything but he was still looking in shock towards the two that leapt into action, and even more shock when he saw Ruby. Even though he couldn't really see anything from under her hood, he thought for sure that she was human, not a loboan. In fact seeing her now made him think about his old loboan alien form, 'Benwolf'. As Ben is still shell-shocked while thinking this and watching the two newcomers go after the three criminals. Rook grabs his Proto-Tool from his shoulder and turns it into a custom bow as he then fires an energy arrow at Bubble Helmet, thus hitting its mark at his back, knocking him down as it electrocutes him a bit.

Fistina and Liam start running as Ruby growls in excitement as she grabs her enchanted wood bow and turns it into a kusarigama. She swings it around and throws it, hitting Liam right in the head, thus knocking him down. Ruby pulls the weapon back as it turns back into a bow and straps it back to her back. She and Rook then charge for Fistina as they leap onto her back, as they push her down with their feet as they backflip in the air, thus knocking Fistina down. The two teens are in the air as they turn themselves around and land on the floor with style and grace as Ruby smirks a wolf smirk.

By that time, Ben has stood up as he asks the two still shocked and confused, "Who are you two?" So Rook tells Ben, "Rook Blonko and this is my friend and partner, Ruby Bloodmoon. Magister Tennyson sent us." Ben asks in shock and confused, hearing the name, "Grandpa?" Suddenly, behind Rook and Ruby, Liam rose up and goes to attack them, but Ruby heard him coming as she growls a little, turns around and fires a red aura ball at him from her fist as Liam is knocked down unconscious. Rook nods to Ruby in thanks with a smile as Ruby answers back with a smile as well. Ruby then turns toward Ben and tells him smiling excitedly, "We're your new partners!" Ben is still in confused shock as he exclaims, "HUH?!"

* * *

><p>Ben then says in shock and starts to get annoyed, "My new – I don't want new partners. No offense, but I'm Ben Tennyson." Ruby herself is starting to get a tad annoyed at Ben for that as he and his arrogant attitude begins to remind her a little bit of Zak. Rook then tells Ben, somehow sensing the discomfort between Ben and Ruby, "Yes, we know. It is an honor to be working with you, sir." Ruby nods, annoyance forgotten, as she is still in her loboan form. Ben tells them once again, annoyed, "Wielder of the Omnitrix? I've saved the world like a billion times." Ruby then scoffs telling Ben, "Don't you think we're aware of that? After all, it's required study at the Plumbers Academy."<p>

Ben suddenly gets excited as he asks them, "Really?! There's a whole class about me?!" Rook tells him monotonously, "Chapter and a half." Ruby laughs at the expression on Ben's face as he finds out as the hero tells them, "Oh. Well, I was kind of looking forward to being on my own now. You both understand, right? I have things under control here." Ruby quirks an eyebrow at him and basically gives him the look that sarcastically says, 'Really?' Rook looks around the destruction in the shop as a ceiling light falls and crashes as the glass shatters as Rook then tells Ben, "Our mistake. We thought you did not. We waited to see if you needed our assistance." The three villains from behind Rook and Ruby start getting up and start running away as Ben tells them a little angry, "Well, don't stop now. Not while the Omnitrix is timed out!"

Rook starts to apologize to Ben, but Ruby puts a hand on his shoulder, telling him, "I got this, Rookie." Ruby turns around, facing the bad guys as they run away as she holds out a palm/paw as she says, "Consistunt, et procidamus!" Suddenly, the three villains are suddenly halted as they fall to the ground. Rook then activates his Proto-Tool which was strapped to his back as a part of it turns around as it fires a capsule which opens into a net and catches all three villains. They all try to escape as the two teens then turn to Ben as he looks a tiny bit shocked, but gets rid of it as he then acts like a professor telling them, "Not bad. But, you know, I bet anybody could do that if they had one of those…things and magic." Ruby shakes her head telling Ben, "My magic is a bit different from what you're used to with your cousin, dude."

Rook nods as he holds out his Proto-Tool, then tells Ben, "Ruby is correct on that. And this is called a Proto-Tool – the most versatile tech in the known universe. I have made some special modifications myself. It is -!" Ben then asks jokingly while deadpanning, "Does it have a mute button?" Rook questions that with, "Sir?" Ruby laughs a little at that as she tries to contain her laughter as Ben realizes it was Ruby laughing since he came in. Ruby then tells Ben as she's laughing, "He said that exact same stuff to me before you got here. I think Rook here rehearsed that before he came to this planet."

Ben laughs at this as Rook looks confused of the two laughing teens. Suddenly, the Omnitrix beeps as it's recharged as Ben holds his wrist up saying as he then tells the two teens, "Yes! Thanks for the help, you two, but I got this now." Ben slams down the Omnitrix and in a green flash, he turns into a new alien. This new alien looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. The main colors on him are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ruby looks on in awe as she grins as Ben/New Alien asks himself, "Whoa! Who's this guy?" Ruby then tells him excitedly as her tail wags, "Dude! You're like a Lego Blocks alien!" Ben/New Alien grins as he then thinks of the perfect name for this alien: Bloxx! He then goes to the covered machine and tries to punch at it, but his hands are destroyed. He pulls his hands back and grimaces saying, "I did not see that coming." However, his hands are reformed back to normal! He looks shocked as Liam gets his attention as the chicken alien bawks and uses his claws to get him and his comrades free. Ben/Bloxx quickly tells his two partners, "Hey, Rook, Ruby! Tag out!" Rook looks confused as Ruby tells Rook with a sigh, "It means switch places, Rook!"

Rook's face then dawns in understanding as Ben/Bloxx tells them, "Get over here and disable the force field for me. I'll deal with those guys." Rook and Ruby get to the machine as they start looking it over while Ben/Bloxx says, "All right. Let's see what this baby can do." The alien hero then forms a shield/cage around the villains as they cut free from the rope as they cannot escape. Bubble Helmet grabs his energy gun and fires it at a part of Ben/Bloxx, but it forms his face as he asks Rook and Ruby, "How's it coming?"

With Rook and Ruby, Ruby asks Rook, "Well? Do you think we can disable it in time?" Rook shakes his head telling her, "Unfortunately, no. We need to do something and fast." Rook and Ruby are busy thinking of what to do as Ben/Bloxx asks the two getting worried, "What are you two waiting for? Use your techno-thing and magic!" Rook corrects him saying, "Proto-Tool." Then Ruby tells the alien hero, "Magic won't work on this with the shield up." Bubble Helmet's gun then shoots Ben/Bloxx's face, destroying it, although it reforms as the alien hero tells them a bit annoyed, "Whatever." As the villain shoots more, Ruby then tells Rook, "We have to get this thing away from living beings." Rook then has an idea as he tells her, "There is an abandoned building beside this store. We can put it there if there is no one there."

Ruby nods telling him, "Good idea! Let's do this thing, Rookie." Rook then stands up, grabbing his Proto-Tool and prepares to aim at the wall as Mr. Baumann asks him getting afraid, "No! What are you doing?!" Rook attaches a small missile to the front of his Proto-Tool, aims and fires at the wall destroying a big part of it showing the outside! Mr. Baumann looks on in shock as he puts his head down as Ruby tells the store owner, "Sorry, Mr. Baumann!" Ruby then tells Ben/Bloxx, "The shield fluctuation uses a B'karyix algorithm. We can't break the code in time." Rook then tells Ben/Bloxx, "We need to detonate it away from the populace!" Ben/Bloxx then asks them, "Speak English!"

Rook then tells Ben/Bloxx, "Help us move it outside!" Ben/Bloxx turns back to his true form and gets to Rook and Ruby as he goes to grabs the covered device as he and his two partners runs outside through the hole. But before Ben/Bloxx could throw it away, Rook stops him. Rook then turns his Proto-Tool into a scanner and uses it to scan the building nearby. The device hums as Ben/Bloxx asks them getting agitated and worried, "Take your time. I'm joking, by the way. Hurry up!" Ruby then uses her loboan senses to sniff out any life nearby along with sensing any auras in the building as Rook tells Ben/Bloxx, "We have to scan for the presence of sentient life. We cannot let anyone be destroyed or hurt." By that time, they both finished as Rook tells the alien hero, "All clear." Ruby nods saying, "Yeah, no life anywhere in that building, not even small animals, so we're good."

With that, the alien hero stretches out his arms, ready to throw the device onto the building. But just as he does, the same gun from before, shot at the arms making them break and crumble as the machine falls. All three villains fire their energy guns as Rook makes his Proto-Tool into a power sword deflecting blasts, while Ruby makes her enchanted bow into a shield, deflecting blasts as well as they hit the villains. Ben/Bloxx stretches to catch the falling machine as he says, "I got it!" But the machine crumbles through the hands as Ben/Bloxx says disappointedly, "I don't got it." The machine falls as Ben/Bloxx goes down as the machine hits the ground and makes a big flash, making them realize it's going to blow! The alien hero pushes them away as Ben/Bloxx makes himself into a catapult as he puts the machine onto it.

He aims and fires it into the building as it crashes through a window as all three heroes start running away. Rook does the countdown, "Three, two…" And just like that, the building explodes as Ben/Bloxx makes a shield to protect them as Ruby quickly yells with her paws/hands up, "Protego!" A red aura force field appears above the Ben/Bloxx and protects all three of them from the blast. The building that got destroyed is now a giant crater. Once the destruction was finished, the force field disintegrates as Ben/Bloxx reassembles himself as he turns back to normal as the Omnitrix times out. Ben then asks the two, "Are you two okay?" Rook tells Ben as he mentions to his and Ruby's armor, "Proto-Tech armor and Ruby's magic. Strong and durable." Ruby laughs a little as she tells Ben with a smile, "But it was nice of you to try to save us though. So thanks, partner. Our first mission and we managed to save the day. Not bad, huh?"

Ben gets a little annoyed telling them, "Don't mention it." Rook looks at Ben confused as he asks him, "But we just did." Ben is still annoyed as he tells them, "And we're not partners! I work alone now." Rook looks a little ashamed as he tells Ben, "Yes, sir." Ruby starts to get angry a little bit at what Ben said that caused Rook to be ashamed as Ben then tells Rook, "And call me 'Ben', dude. Ruby here does." Rook perks up a little telling him, "Okay, Ben dude." Ruby notices the tension between her and the boys as she singsongs, "Awkward." Then all three notice the villains running away into the crater as all three give chase. They slide down the crater walls and into the hole at the bottom as they leap from boulder to boulder. They still chase the three villains as Ruby runs in time with Ben as the half-loboan realizes where they are.

Both teens stop at the end of the tunnel as Ben says in shock, "No way!" Down below is a giant city with many buildings as Ruby then opens her arms gesturing to the underground city as she tells Ben, "Ben Tennyson, welcome to Bellwood's secret underground city where aliens from all over the galaxy gather. In other words, welcome to Undertown, Partner!" Rook catches up to them as he passes them and continues running toward the bad guys down the ramp. Ben has no time to question Ruby about Undertown as the both of them follow Rook as they go to take down the bad guys.

* * *

><p>Back on the surface, the same alien with the skull outfit and his dog alien from before, are at the top of the crater as the dog growls as the humanoid alien tells his dog, "Show no mercy." The dog charges into the crater, snarling, as it heads toward its prey…Will Ben, Rook and Ruby find their bad guys? Will Ben get along with his new partners? Will Ben learn about what Ruby really is and clear up the confusion about whether or not she's human or loboan? And will they find out who's really behind all the alien shop destructions? Keep on reading to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter! Whew! This was fun to do. Here are the translations to the Latin spells you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Ianuae Magicae ad Mr. Baumann esse thesaurum,' it means 'Teleport to Mr. Baumann's store.'

'Consistunt, et procidamus,' means 'halt and fall down.'

'Protego' means 'protect.'

Stay tuned sometime later this week or sometime next week to find out what happens next! It all depends on my schedule and my partner's. Have a good day!


	5. CH 5 The More Things Change Part 2 (1)

Welcome to a fun new chapter for you all to like, love and enjoy! I almost thought I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up but I did! I got sick on Monday and barely had the strength to write, but I did it! I have recently got reviews that made me slightly better. Also, the reason I do stories like this starting and during the show, is because I always had thoughts of what would happen if I had my own character. To me, that kind of stuff is fun to do. If I didn't and made something up on the spot, like not during Omniverse, it would be too much thinking.

But I am thinking of adding intermissions to this story along with its sequels. Like Rook and Ruby's times during Plumber Academy and maybe even holiday things whether their late or not. That's what I have to say on the matter. This new chapter includes Ben, Rook and Ruby, go to capture the bad guys and Ben and Ruby start bonding as Ben tries to find out more about Ruby. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! The newest chapter will come out sometime next week. Have fun reading and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Chanukah and Kwanzaa! Whatever holiday you celebrate, have a great time!

And A.L? Thanks again for another good review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 5: The More Things Change Part 2 (1)

All three heroes run in to Undertown to catch the bad guys. Said bad guys were leaping from building to building to get away. Liam accidentally falls to the ground near a round pudgy yellow alien who was trying to sculpt a rock sculpture of himself flying. Liam shook himself off and ran as the little alien starts to get angry. Then Bubble Helmet appears crashing through a wall as the rock structure suddenly crumbles as the little alien gets angry. Rook, Ruby and Ben are running side by side as Ben tells them, "There's a whole city of aliens down here!" So Rook tells Ben, "You sound surprised, Ben Dude." So Ben stretches out his shock and wonder telling him, "A whole secret city!" So Ruby tells Ben, "Yeah, and not only is it secret, but it's also an awesome place, dude! I'll show you around after we capture them." Ben grins at Ruby for that, as he looks her. He is still confused about her, but he has a feeling he'll find out eventually.

Rook then tells Ruby and Ben, "Come, partners. We must catch those lowlifes who have wrecked Bauman's store." Ruby runs with Rook as she and him go in one direction as Ben tells Rook, "Yeah, about that whole 'partner' thing? Don't get your hopes up!" Ruby rolls her eyes as the three villains continue leaping onto building and so do Rook and Ruby as Ben continues to run. Rook and Ruby reach an alley as they see Fistina break through a door to get away. Both teens go through the door as well as Fistina continues running, hitting a pink tentacle-like alien, knocking them down. Rook and Ruby follow Fistina as they ran past the fallen alien as Ruby yells to the alien, "Sorry!"

Ben is chasing Liam and Bubble Helmet as runs along buildings. Liam then leaps away from the buildings and to the ground. He lands and Ben follows him through that to catch him. Back with Ruby and Rook, they are still following Fistina, and suddenly in a small room, she leaps through a window, breaking it as she falls. She then launches one of her fists like a grappling hook to a building and starts swinging. She lands on the building with a smirk, but Rook and Ruby don't give up. The both of them leap through separate windows, breaking them, as Rook uses his Proto-Tool and makes it into a grappler as it latches to a wall of a nearby building beside Fistina. Rook grabs Ruby around her waist and pulls her close to him as they both swing toward Fistina. Fistina leaps away as they got close as both Ruby and Rook follow her as Rook gets his weapon back to normal.

As they still continue to follow her, Ruby was blushing from what Rook did as her tail wags a little. Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina managed to get away and start running into a subway tunnel to get away. But luckily, Ben was able to get to the tunnel before Rook and Ruby as he tells himself before slamming down the Omnitrix, "XLR8 can catch those scuzzbuckets!" He slams it down, but instead of XLR8, he gets an alien known as NRG. This alien is humanoid made of pure red radioactive energy that is inside a Containment Suit. The suit is a heavy, oven-like suit, which has a handle on the head and bolted shoulders, hands and chest. The red figure of NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in armor, the Omnitrix symbol is on the chest seal of the armor, and while he's the red figure, it is on his belt.

Ben/NRG, in his thick German accent talks to himself and the watch as he stopped running, realising what happened, "Ugh! NRG? Really?!" The alien hero spits through the slots as the red energy goop falls onto a piece of the railroad, melting it. Rook and Ruby finally caught up with him as Rook asks Ben, "What happened?" Ben/NRG tells him and Ruby, "Uh…new Omnitrix. I'm still learning the controls." Ruby laughs a little at that telling Ben/NRG, "Either that, or the watch just hates you. Did you ever think of that?"

Ben/NRG growls a little at that, as Rook then tells them holding out his Proto-Tool, "Allow me for this one." He aims for Liam with his weapon and fires it as the blast hits Liam as the chicken villain falls to the ground in the middle of the train tracks. The blast itself, manages to start electrocuting the chicken villain as he clucks in pain. There is a gray metal sphere-like thing above him which came from the blast, causing the mild electrocution.

Ruby claps in excitement like a little kid as she barks a little as Ben/NRG tells Rook excitedly one moment, but then changes his mind, "Nice going, Rook! Eh…for a newbie, I mean." Rook had smiled at the first part but then frowns and so does Ruby as she stopped barking and clapping. Instead, she growls slightly in anger at that, but chooses not to say anything. All three of them crowd around Liam to ask him questions, as Ben/NRG asks Liam, "Now talk! Who is behind these alien shakedowns?" Liam looks up, not wanting to answer but he sees something in the distance heading for them as he squawks out, "B-b-b-behind you!" Ruby looks confused as Rook tells everyone, "Even I would not fall for that, and this is my first day on Earth." Ruby hears something behind her as she tells everyone, "That's true. Rook did just get here today, but I think Chicken Little is right!"

A light shines from behind them as all three heroes turn around seeing that Liam and Ruby were right! The light is coming from a high-tech tram as all three heroes and villain look scared as Ben/NRG quickly tells his two new partners, "Rook, Ruby, quick!" All three heroes quickly grab Liam as Rook grabs the gray metal sphere-thing as they then toss Liam out of the tram's way. Just as the tram was heading their way, Rook quickly grabs Ruby and puts her in front of him and Rook hops onto Ben/NRG as the shape-shifting alien hero latches onto the front of the tram as said vehicle rams into them. As this happens, Ruby blushes really bad and her heart is pounding like crazy, especially at the position they're in with her being pressed between Ben/NRG's back and Rook's chest. The tram keeps on going as Ben/NRG places his feet on the ground trying to make the vehicle stop as they skid. The being that is driving it gasps and tells them angrily, "Hey! You took out my brakes!"

Ben/NRG angrily tells the driver, "When you ran us over!" The tram keeps on going until it skids/stops somewhere in Undertown as all three heroes are flung back. Rook and Ruby skid to a stop thanks to their feet while Ben/NRG falls on his back. The tour driver known as Toby Monitor has large yellow eyes with black pupils outlined with black eyes, dark magenta, wrinkled skin, blue, egg-shaped armor, and light blue metallic extremities with blue claws.

Ruby and Rook stands up as Toby Monitor talks through the P.A. system inside the tram, "Undertown Market, connect to the sewer line, brownfield tunnels, and the ferry to sunken tanks." Out of the back of the tram, the doors open as the aliens come walking out angrily. Ruby looks nervous as she awkwardly smiles and waves at Toby Monitor as she tells him, "Sorry about that, Toby!" Toby cracks a grin, seeing Ruby, "Hey, long time no see, Ruby! Haven't seen you down here in a week. Finally started your job as a Plumber huh? How's your mom doin'?"

Ruby grins telling him, "She's doing fine, thanks for asking Toby. And yeah, I finally started my job as a Plumber, and don't worry, I promise you that the Plumbers will pay for the damages." Toby nods as he then says into the P.A., "Next stop – Gaseous Gardens." He starts up the tram and drives off as smoke lets out causing everyone to cough as Rook calls out to the alien, "Hey! You don't have brakes!" Ben/NRG turns back to normal Ben as he tells Rook, "It'll come to him."

Ruby whines with the dirty smoke all over her as she then shakes herself off trying to get rid of the smoke smudges. Once she does so, she sighs in relief saying, "Ah, much better! Better to stay clean then dirty…sometimes." All three heroes turn around seeing the town as Ben watches all of this in awe as he tells his partners, "I can't believe this place!" Ruby nods with a grin telling Ben, "I couldn't believe it either when I first saw this place too. You're gonna love all the cool things this place has to offer."

Ben then asks Ruby, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Mind showing me around, Ruby?" Ruby grins a wolf grin as her ears stand up straight and her tail wags excitedly as she tells him, "I'd be delighted!" Ben and Ruby start running off with grins as Rook looks at what just happened confused, as he looks on at them and begins to follow them. He starts to feel something in his chest that he has never felt before, something that felt like a somewhat painful tightness in his chest from just watching Ruby go off with Ben.

* * *

><p>Back in the subway tunnel the heroes were at earlier, the same humanoid alien with the skull like outfit hold a bone like flashlight, searching for something as he asks to nothing, "Where are you, friend?" He then uses his gills, whistling for his dog alien, who appeared shortly after. The dog stands by his side as it growls softly as the humanoid pats it on the head telling it, "There's a boy." Something then catches their attention as the humanoid alien walks over and it's the same red energy that BenNRG spit out earlier. He then brings out a knife and stabs at the stuff and holds it up as he says, "Rusted with disuse, half-melted." He then notices the destroyed track as he turns his head as his dog growls and starts to sniff them out, as he tells his dog, "Hunt them up!"

The dog snarls as it turns into a new alien creature that is mostly black, white and red. It has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of the head. It has four red eyes, two on each side. It also has sharp teeth, and protruding gums in the lower jaw, a row of red spikes running down on the back along with a black stripe, four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a red-marked tail tip. And the same collar with the weird device is still around the neck. Thus this alien, is more like a giant lizard. It runs off, going to catch its prey.

* * *

><p>Ben and Ruby walk past a glass ball like-beaker thing, like people use for in a lab as he looks around in awe, while Ruby shows him around. Rook follows, making sure nothing bad happens to Ruby and Ben. Rook then tells Ben, "I know I am the new guy, Ben Dude-!" Ben interrupts his as he grabs big punch bowl and puts it on his head like a helmet as he slowly tells Rook annoyed, "Dude, call…me…Ben." Rook then asks him slowly yet monotonously, "Ben. Shouldn't…we…go…after…those…lowlifes?" Ruby laughs at that as she tells him, "Rook, humans don't speak that way unless they just want to get their points across. Like Ben just being called Ben, okay?" Rook nods telling her, "As you say so, my dear friend." Ben looks at the two confused as he then asks Ruby, "Since you seem to know so much about this place Ruby, how long do you suppose there's been an Undertown?"<p>

Ruby then tells him, "Since my parents are friends with the Plumbers, your Grandpa Max told us that during a battle that you had when you were a kid, a large section of Bellwood was destroyed, an alien labor force was secretly brought in to rebuild the city faster than humans could do alone. During the construction, the alien laborers and their families built what started out as a very small camp in the caves beneath Bellwood. Over the years, it grew until it was the size of a city. All the aliens here just want to make an honest living and live good lives."

Ben looks at Ruby shocked and confused of what she just said as Ruby tells him as her ears go down, "What? Rook and I know everything that happens with the Plumbers and you." Rook nods in agreement as he tries to tell Ben something, but Ben interrupts asking him, "I know – you're about to say something official and plumbery." Ruby snickers at that as Rook tries to tell him, "Yes." Ben leaves with Ruby and Rook following as Rook tries to talk to Ben. They stop near a 'Tentacle-on-a-Stick' food stand as a strange pink bunny-like alien is selling them as the alien yells, "Tentacles on a stick. So fresh, they grab you!"

Ben looks at the tentacles, between disgust and hunger as he says, "I'm finally that hungry. Give me one of those." The alien asks Ben, "With or without suckers?" So Ben answers, "With." Ruby also tells the alien, "I'd like two without please." Ben looks at her shocked as suddenly, Rook flashes out his Plumber badge like a cop, asking him, "Excuse me. We are Plumbers working a case. Did you happen to see a group of bipedal lowlifes run through here, one cyanic?" The alien gets worried and scared as he looks at Rook's badge and notices that Ruby has one too on her cloak, as he tells Rook, "What? No. I don't know nothin'. I don't see nothin'." The alien then closes up shop as said alien goes to the driving part of his shop and starts putting some kind of headgear on him as Ben gets angry asking him, "Hey, what about our tentacles?!" So the alien tells them, "Never heard of it."

Ben tells him, "Dude, you were gonna sell us-!" The alien interrupts Ben telling him, "I don't sell nothin'. I ain't even here, Redspot Plumbers." The alien drives away with his stand as Ben gets angry and annoyed as he tells Rook and Ruby, "Aw, man! Why'd you both have to go and show your badges? Especially with yours on your outfit, Ruby?" So Ruby tells him, "My badge is just a clasp for my cloak. It holds it together, plus it also looks cool and stylish with it on. Thus it's a fashion choice, dude; not a law enforcer or business choice."

Then Rook tells Ben feeling ashamed, "And I was interrogating a witness. But I may have misjudged." Ruby pats Rook's shoulder telling him, "Don't blame yourself, Rookie. You're allowed to make mistakes, especially when it's just your first day of being a Plumber. It's how you learn and gain experience to get better." Rook smiles and nods at her, thankful for her comfort. Ben looks at the two confused, especially when Ruby called Rook, 'Rookie.' He found the name to be funny and ironic. He also couldn't help but think in some way, the two of them were like Kevin and Gwen.

So then Ben tells Rook telling him with a sigh, "Yeah, don't stress. I didn't mean to get angry. I'm the one who skipped breakfast." Ruby's jaw drops in shock as she tells him with a squeak in her voice, "WHAT?! You skipped BREAKFAST?! Dude, that's the most important meal of the day! No wonder you're grumpy! That's it, I'm getting some nourishment in you, stat!" Ruby holds out both hands as she says a spell, "Et quia duo bubulae jerky pomum crustae." A couple pieces of beef jerky and a small container with candied apple slices in it appear in her hands as Ben looks shocked.

Ruby then shows them to Ben telling him, "I don't know if you'll like these, but it's better to have something than nothing to snack on. These should tide you over until we get some real food in you, okay with you?" Ben suddenly smiles at Ruby as he takes the jerky and apple slice container and eagerly takes a bite out of one of the jerky pieces as he tells her, "Thanks! Mmm, this is actually pretty good! You know, I might start liking having you around after all." Ruby grins as Ben eats some more jerky and tries some of the apple slices as all three get moving.

Rook follows as Ben asks him while still eating, "So, Rook? You and Ruby here said something about this being your first day on Earth?" Rook nods telling him, "Oh yes, I only arrived here just this morning. it is my first time away from home, besides going to Plumber Academy. When I first became a Plumber, I was assigned to my home planet, Revonnah. But the most exciting thing to do there is keep rodents out of the grain silos." Ben asks him confused, "You learned to fight like that protecting alien wheat?"

Rook nods telling him, as he looks to Ruby, "On Revonnah, the rodents run fairly large. But I decided not to go. Instead, I wanted to work alongside with my dearest friend, Ruby. Especially when we found out we would be your new partners." Ruby blushes a little at that as Ben nods understanding, since he always had Gwen and Kevin helping him. What they all didn't know was that a certain Buglizard creature had just sniffed them out and is heading straight for them…

* * *

><p>Back with Ruby, Rook and Ben, Ben, having finished the snack Ruby had provided him with, is still looking around the place in awe as Ruby tries to show him around. Ruby is still in her loboan form, as Ben still continues to wonder about that as Rook tells Ben, "I really do think we should continue looking for the lowlifes." Ruby agrees nodding her head as she says, "I agree. We need to take them down before they hurt anyone else." Ben shrugs his shoulders as he looks at purple turkey-like food, telling them, "Relax. Pretty soon, the big bad will say…" Ben then says in a deep voice, "Ben Tennyson? Here to ruin my plan?" Then the alien hero says in his normal voice, "And then your lowlifes will come looking for us." Ruby scoffs telling Ben, "I hear that. We'll find them eventually, we just have to stay cool and aloof." Ben smiles telling Rook, "See? She gets it."<p>

But there is no answer from Rook as they look around for him, but they see Rook talking to…a balloon? The green and purple balloon is being held by a kid alien that looks like a mini Stinkfly, another one of Ben's aliens. Ruby facepalms with an aggravated sigh telling Ben, "Typical Rookie. All work, no play. My friend seriously needs to chill out and enjoy life a little more every once in awhile." Ben scoffs telling her, "You can say that again. Was he always like this when you became friends with him?" Ruby laughs a little telling him, "Big time. He's always serious and somewhat naive, but he's also a really good guy and a bit of a gentleman too and I like him like that. Believe it or not, Rook was actually one of the very first people I met when I first got on the ship to the Plumbers' Academy.

I was really nervous at the time and was too scared to take a seat anywhere what with everyone watching me and talking about me the moment I first entered the ship. And then the next thing I know, Rook was standing right in front of me asking if I was alright, and ever since then, he and I, along with another friend of ours named Scout, became really close friends and not to mention a pretty great team too. I know Rook is a bit new at being a Plumber and can be kinda slow with most things when it comes to earth customs, but he truly is one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for and I stand by that completely. It's always good to have friends that will always stand beside you, freakish flaws and all."

Ben smiles and laughs a little telling her, "I hear that. I'm surprised how Kevin and Gwen managed to be around me for so long. And from the way I hear it, you must be pretty close to Rook to think that highly of him. In fact if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like him, as in like-like him." Ruby whimpers/squeaks in shock as she stops walking as Ben looks at her and sees a blush starting to appear on her face as he starts to smirk and tells her, "You do like him, don't you?" Ruby shakes her head along with her arms in front of her telling Ben with her face all red, "No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not like that at all! He and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less!" Ben recognizes the nervousness as something Gwen did when Ben asked her about her and Kevin back before they became a real couple.

So he decides to not tease her and hurt her feelings as he holds up his hands somewhat defensively and tells her, "Okay okay, whatever you say. I just thought that you two were a bit more than that. That's all. I was just asking." Ruby nods telling him with a very small smile and a still red face, "Thank you for understanding. And there really is nothing going on between me and Rook other then our friendship. Although when he does find that special someone for him, I know without a doubt that he'll make her very happy and the luckiest girl alive..." Ben noticed the change in Ruby's voice when she said that and couldn't help but notice it sounded disappointed and yet hopeful, and was about to ask if she was okay.

But she then smiles at him and say, "So anyway, can we get back to talking like old friends? I like talking to you." Ben can see that she's trying to change the subject and decides to just go along with it as he nods telling her, "Sure. After all, you're actually much easier to talk to." They both laugh at that as Ben can tell that a new friendship is beginning between him and Ruby as he then asks her, "By the way, there's something I've been wanting to ask you since I met you. Just what exactly are you? Back at Mr. Baumann's, I saw that you were human, even from underneath that hood. Then you whip it off and you're suddenly an alien similar to that of my alien werewolf form, Benwolf."

Ruby looks at him shocked, not knowing he had a loboan form and from him figuring it out. Ruby smirks telling him, "That's because I'm half-loboan. Loboan is the alien term for the alien version of werewolves. My mom is a human sorceress while my dad is a loboan, So I can turn between my loboan and human forms at will." And just like magic, the fur disappears along with the loboan tail and ears as her human form is revealed. Ruby pulls down the hood, thus revealing her human form. Ben blinks his eyes in shock and blushes as he looks at the beautiful teenage girl in front of him as he tells her, "Okay, I didn't expect you to be…well…hot."

Ruby laughs telling him, "Thanks for the compliment. It's nice to know that even a normal person can like me. Well, as normal as you can be." Ben laughs telling her, "Thanks. So, what's with the hood anyway, Red Riding Hood?" Ruby smirks telling him, "How about I tell you the whole story, I promise you won't be bored with, Benji?" Ben laughs at the nickname as both start talking as Ben finds out more about Ruby and what she is. As this happens, even though Rook was busy interrogating someone, he looked on at them from the corner of his eye and as he's watching them talking and laughing, he cannot help but feel the tightening feeling in his chest again. What was happening with him?

Ben and Ruby continued walking and talking as they passed by various vendors selling different things and customers, including citizens that looked like XLR8, another one of Ben's aliens. One that looked like a kid tells her mom, "Mommy! I got a bloody nose!" She holds up a brown bag showing something was inside and leaking as her mother tells her somewhat annoyed, "Well, did you expect me to cook it for you here?" Ben shudders as he tells Ruby, "Man, am I glad you gave me that stuff when you did Rubes. For a moment, I thought that would have made me hungry." Ruby laughs telling him, "You're very welcome. Like I said, anything to help." Suddenly, an alien calls out, "Get your Protozoan Smoothies!" Ben then exclaims in excitement and relief, "Smoothies?!" Ben starts to run to find the smoothie stand, but Ruby starts to follow him as she tries to tell him, "Uh, Ben? I don't think you'll want those!"

* * *

><p>Ben and Ruby walk over to the Smoothie stand seeing a light bluegreen slug alien selling Protozoan Smoothies as the alien calls out once more, "Get your Protozoan Smoothies!" Ben and Ruby made it, but another alien already got there, paying the vendor for one of the Smoothies. So the vendor hacks up and throws up a big purple Protozoan like thing and puts a straw in it and gives it to the paying alien. Throughout that whole thing, Ben got grossed out at the sight of it as Ruby tells him, "I tried to tell you." Ben shudders, but he still asks the vendor, "Is that safe to eat? For me, I mean?" The vendor gets angry trying to tell Ben, "Hey, listen, ape-!" Suddenly, a growl catches their attention as they both see Ruby snarling with her teeth into fangs as she tells Ben, "Something's here."

Sounds of whirring appear through the market as Rook looks to what's going on as he was interrogating. Alien citizens run away as the sight of a certain Buglizard creature has appeared once more, as it has found its prey. The alien roars and starts running towards Ben and Ruby as she asks shocked, "What in the name of the moon is that creature?!" Ben shakes his head telling her, "I wish I knew!" Rook quickly grabs the alien child he was interrogating and runs into an alley so that the child would remain safe. The alien Buglizard hops from stand to stand as aliens watch in shock, as the Buglizard hops onto the ground in front of Ben and Ruby. Both teenagers back up into a stand in slight fear as the Buglizard opens its jaws as Ben asks jokingly in fear, "Do I know you?" Ben and Ruby quickly jump out of the way in different directions as the creature charges for them, missing them.

Ruby quickly turns to her Loboan form as Ben tells the Buglizard creature, "You're not the only big bruiser in Undertown, Ugly. It's Hero Time!" Ben quickly selects Humungousaur on the Omnitrix and runs toward the creature as he slammed it down, but the Buglizard hits it with its tail knocking the alien hero back. It turns out Ben had turned into Water Hazard instead. Ben/Water Hazard hits a stand as he stands back up. This alien form is red, mollusk-like as his four green eyes are slitted and green eye-like markings on his chest. There are small grey spikes behind his legs and on top of his arms, black spots on his shoulders and legs, port holes in his hands allowing him to shoot water, four fingers with claws on them and feet, grey torso and basically red armor all over, and has crab-like features. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ben/Water Hazard realizes what he looks like as he says disappointingly, "Oh. Water Hazard. Why can't I ever get Humungousaur?" The Buglizard charges for the alien hero as they crash to the floor. The alien hero yells at the creature to get off as Ruby growls as she howls like a Loboan and charges for the Buglizard and pushes it off with her strength. Rook finally appears holding out his Proto-Tool telling them, "Allow me to…" But Ben/Water Hazard holds his hand out in front of Rook telling him, "I got this!" The creature roars as it charges once more as Ben/Water Hazard blasts water at the creature, but it dodges and jumps at him and hops away. The alien hero gets up with a groan, telling them, "I-I got this." He goes to fight the creature but gets hit a lot as both Ruby and Rook wince at the hits he gets as Ruby tells Rook, "He really needs help." Rook nods telling her, "Yes, he does."

The creature then pins the alien hero down as Ben/Water Hazard has had enough as he asks his two partners, "Why are you two just standing there?" Ruby tells him sarcastically with a grin, "But don't you got this?" Rook nods telling Ben/Water Hazard, "We would not want to interfere." The hero shakes his head telling them, "No, it's cool! Interfere!" Rook and Ruby smirk as Rook holds up his Proto-Tool and aims for the creature. He relaxes and fires the blaster shooting a little rope which ties up the mouth, making Ben/Water Hazard throw the creature off as it crashes. Rook and Ruby run up to Ben/Water Hazard as the hero tells Rook, "Nice shot, Rook." Rook and Ruby smile at this as Ruby realizes that Ben is truly starting to warm up to them. The creature gets up and roars, tearing off the rope as Ben/Water Hazard whines at this.

The creature hops away leaping with two feet and goes to attack them, but all three manage to dodge as the Buglizard lands on the fruit stand. Rook landed by himself as the Buglizard goes to attack him as Rook goes to blast him, but it used its tail to deflect the blasts. But just as the Buglizard was going to bite him, Ruby grabs the creature's tail as she yells with a snarl, "Don't you dare touch him!" Ben/Water Hazard comes to help by pulling on the tail too. The same humanoid from before that own the dog shape-shifting alien realizes what's happening as he says to himself, "Three against one. Well, the odds are becoming a bit unsporting." He uses his gills whistle to call back his creature and Ruby hears the whistle too, but can't find out where its coming from. Suddenly the Buglizard swings its tail hard knocking Ruby and Ben/Water Hazard away as Buglizard spews out a yellow smoke, making it disappear as Ben/Water Hazard turns back to normal.

Ruby and Ben walk over to Rook as the Revonnahghander asks Ruby, "Are you alright, my friend?" Ruby nods telling him, "Yeah, I'm alright. You?" Rook nods as Ben tells them both, "Whoever sent that monster to kill me – he's the big bad. See how this works? Come on!" But the creature is gone as Ben sighs aggravated saying, "Which way did it go?" Ruby uses her aura powers to find it and she shakes her head saying, "I can't sense it. It's like it changed auras somehow." Rook then tells them, "Not to worry my friends. While you two were looking around, my investigation turned up a lead." Ben tells Rook as he and Ruby follow them, "Of course it did." Ruby and Ben follow Rook to a deep, dark and shady part of Undertown to a place that looks like a bar and the inside has blue-colored gas everywhere.

* * *

><p>So Ben asks Rook sarcastically, "Don't tell us – the balloon squealed." So Rook tells them, "I was told that this is where that cyanic biped can be found this time of day." Ben questions it as he looks inside, "Bubble Helmet? In here?" Suddenly, an alien from the other side appears in front of Ben, scaring him as Ruby laughs at Ben's scared face as the alien from inside tells them, "Use the service entrance." Ben clears his throat telling Rook and Ruby, "Hope you're both okay with waiting outside. That's poison gas in there." Rook and Ruby put on gas masks that Rook already had on hand as he made sure Ruby's was on good and tight while Ruby does the same for him as he asks Ben, "Ready?" Ruby nods telling Ben. "Yeah, come on, dude. We've been waiting." Ben is shocked at this, but he and his two partners gets ready to go in and find out what's really going on…<p>

* * *

><p>And this is the end of The More Things Change Part 2 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part sometime next week.<p> 


	6. CH 6 The More Things Change Part 2 (2)

Welcome to the continuation of Chapter 5's part 1 of The More Things Change Part 2! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I thank you for taking the time to read this story. I'm so sorry, I went through heck the last few days so I hope you forgive me! I hope you like this continuation, for it shows the end of the adventure, and more bonding! The next chapter will come out sometime next week. Hope you all had a great holiday!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 6: The More Things Change Part 2 (2)

Rook stands in front of the doors of the poison-gassed alien bar as behind him are Ben and Ruby, as both of the new Plumbers have gas masks on them and not Ben. So Rook raises his leg and kicks the doors in with a grunt, breaking them as Ruby grins as she says in her head with a lovesick sigh, 'I love that alien!' Rook holds up his Plumber's badge from his own wallet as he calls out, "Appendages in the air!" The different aliens inside are confused as to what's going on as Ruby calls out, "Don't make any sudden moves! We're just here to find someone, so please go back to your business and games."

Ben then quickly turns into an alien form from the Omnitrix known as Terraspin. Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with six holes in his shell, large flipper-like arms and stumpy legs, brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, thick black stripes under his eyes along with three holes which can extend three finger-like claws to use as fingers, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ben/Terraspin tells Rook and Ruby, "Will you two cool it with the badges? We're not cops." Ruby scoffs saying, "I'm not even trying to be a cop, dude!" Ben/Terraspin chuckles a little as he then uses his flippers and spins them around at supersonic speed, immediately sucking out the poison gas causing the aliens inside to not breathe the air as they start coughing. Once that was done, Ben/Terraspin stops as he tells Rook and Ruby, "Well, you two might be cops. But I'm a superhero." Rook points out to the villain they're looking for, "There he is." Bubble Helmet then goes to try and escape since he doesn't have his glass helmet. The two plumbers and alien hero corner Bubble Helmet as the three play keep away with his helmet as Ben/Terraspin tells the villain, "Nice hangout. Great atmosphere."

Bubble Helmet tarts wheezing as he falls to his knees as Ben/Terraspin asks him, "So, who's behind those shakedowns?" Bubble Helmet tells him as he's gasping, "I'll tell you…as soon as I can breathe." Ruby starts to feel a little bad for the alien, but she knows he'll try to escape, but Rook, being naïve, says as he puts the helmet on Bubble Helmet, "That is a fair bargain." Ruby gasps telling him, "Rook, no!" Bubble Helmet smirks evilly as soon as the helmet is back on as he turns a dial as gas flood into him making him breathe and activates a jet pack on him and flies away through the doors. Ben/Terraspin gets ready to fly as he spins his flippers at supersonic speed as Rook and Ruby latch onto the shell with Ruby on Rook as the alien hero flies out of there.

As the alien hero follows the bad guy, he asks his new partners, "You've both never dealt with actual bad guys before, have you?" So Rook tells Ben/Terraspin, "I have read about them in books, and I have trained extensively. Ruby on the other hand has fought bad guys and evildoers since she was nine." That almost made the alien hero stop in shock as Ruby awkwardly scratches the back of her neck as she says, "Yeah, it's kinda a long story, and you can thank some family friends of my family for that. And FYI, Rook? I was almost ten when I started fighting bad guys, remember?"

Rook laughs a little as he nods to her as both Rook and Ruby take off their gas masks as Ruby tells both boys seriously, "But now's not the time to talk about my childhood secret superhero days. We've got a job to do and bad guys to bust!" Rook nods at this and tells Ben/Terraspin seriously, "Ruby is right. Don't lose him this time. This rodent will lead us back to the nest." Bubble Helmet keeps on flying away, hoping that they don't follow him to his and his group's headquarters.

* * *

><p>In another part of the underground, looking like an abandoned subway as different multiple aliens are preparing the same red machines causing the destruction from Pakmar's Toilet Emporium and nearly destroyed Mr. Baumann's store. Their all starting them up as a little Red Pickaxe alien tells someone above in alien language. Up above, a gray alien with a face in the middle of his belly turns to the leader in charge as the leader says, "You will take these shakedown machines to the surface and fan out into the entire city." The face in the middle of the alien tells his boss, "But, boss, only the alien stores have the taydenite to pay us in."<p>

The leader gets angry as he bangs his fist onto a desk, turns around and hits the head of the alien instead of the face in the middle as the head of the alien starts to cry as the leader, shrouded in shadows tells him angrily, "Dolt! Fear is my currency. All money is just a way to keep score. My reputation will be made once the whole city fears the name-!" Just as he was about to say his name, Bubble Helmet calls out, exclaiming to everyone as he comes in through a tunnel on his jet pack, "Ben 10! They're after me, boys!" Ben/Terraspin appear inside with Rook and Ruby on his back. Bubble Helmet flies below as Ruby nods to Rook, as Rook hops off of Ben/Terraspin and lands on Bubble Helmet making him crash down to the floor as the villain skids along the floor knocking him down as Rook tells the villain angrily, "We had a deal."

Ben/Terrapin tells him, "Rook! Heads-up!" Rook looks up in confusion as he then realizes the alien villains ahead of him as he gets up and puts his hands to the air, realizing what has happened. Ben/Terraspin turns back to normal as he and Ruby put their hands up as well as Ben tells Rook sarcastically, "Nice." Ruby sighs aggravated saying, "I should have known this would happen." The alien gets their weapons ready to fire as Bubble Helmet gets up and runs to them as Ben quietly tells his partners, "Look – a boatload of those shakedown machines. That spells a boatload of shakedown." Rook then asks Ben confused, "That is quite a lot?" Ruby nods telling Rook, "Definitely, Rookie. Enough to take out the city, my home, maybe even Undertown too."

The villain finally makes himself known as he comes out of the shadows as he tells Ben, "Ben Tennyson. Here to ruin my plan? I think not!" Ben calls out to the villain in shock, "Psyphon?!" Psyphon is an old minion/lackey of one of Ben 10's greatest enemies called Vilgax. Psyphon has a skeletal appearance as his body is white with black markings, the fin on his head is round like a spike which is mostly black with one white strip, spikes on his left and right hands and a mark on his chin, and a black robe with red marks in the middle. Rook smirks telling Ben, "It seems my investigation led us right to your big bad." Ruby smiles as she tells Rook quietly through her teeth, a little angry, "Nice job, Rookie. And thanks to that, you got us in trouble." Rook then realizes his blunder as he chuckles nervously before looking down ashamed.

Ben then asks Psyphon in somewhat shock and suspicion, "Psyphon?! You're the one who's been jacking up the stores in Bellwood? You were always like Vilgax's third-toughest lackey!" As Ben says this, him and his two partners had already dropped their hands as Psyphon grins psychotically telling Ben, "It seems you have underestimated me." Ben scoffs telling the villain, "Uh, yeah. Who wouldn't?" Ruby tilts her head as she asks Ben jokingly, "Stupid people like you?" Ben growls a little angry at that Ruby laughs a little. Psyphon then angrily tells Bubble Helmet, "You led Ben Tennyson right to me. I don't know whether to thank you or eviscerate you." Bubble Helmet whines a little as he then asks Psyphon with a guess, "Thank me?"

Sadly, his answer involved shooting him with an energy weapon as he screams in pain and falls to the ground. Psyphon was the one who fired it from his glove as he asks Ben, "Thank you. You must have wondered what ever became of me, Ben Tennyson." Ben shakes his head telling Psyphon, "Not even a little bit." Psyphon tells the alien hero with a psychotic grin, "Of course. You still think of me as a servant. But now, I am master, so you cannot imagine the joy with which I say this-!"

Psyphon then yells down to the lackeys below, "Get them, boys!" The alien minions start firing their weapons as Rook, Ben and Ruby scatter taking down villains. Rook takes down an enemy that looks like a humanoid pig alien called Thunderpig as Ruby turns Loboan as she attacks some of the little red Pickaxe aliens one by one with red aura blasts along with her sharp claws. Ben then tries to get away from the laser blasts that are firing at him as he finally makes it to a subway car. Two of the minions are getting to the subway car as Ben asks the Omnitrix by begging as he searches through it, "Come on! Work for once!" And with a beep, the alien is selected as the aliens are pushed back as Ben has turned into Armodrillo.

Armodrillo is a robotic humanoid alien that has a yellow-armored body and looks like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it making him look like an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, making him a digging robot. He also has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head, yellow feet and grey toes fingers have a small horizontal line design along with the tail and black parts of his limbs. And the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ben/Armodrillo uses his arms to grab Shakedown machines and launch them into different directions to take down the aliens as Rook is above, firing at some aliens with his Proto-Tool as it became a blaster. Ruby flips over to the top as she tells Rook as before she fires a red supersonic howl at the aliens, "We're having fun now, Rookie!" Rook nods telling her with a grin, "You can say that again, my friend! We are in." Rook keeps on firing until he notices something coming for Ben/Armodrillo as he yells out to the alien hero, "Ben! Behind you!" From behind the alien hero at the top of a subway car, Thunderpig aims and fires at the hero as Ben/Armodrillo uses an arm to launch one of the Shakedown machines at him making him fall to the floor on the other side. Ben/Armodrillo charges for the subway car breaking it as he makes it to the other side as he takes down some aliens yelling, "Break it up, people!"

He is still being fired upon but the alien hero has an idea as exclaims, "Better yet, let me break it up for you!" Ben/Armodrillo runs taking down Shakedown machines with his jackhammer-like arms as Rook and Ruby made it to the other side. Ruby quickly grabs her wooden bow as she pulls back on it and an arrow appears. She then aims it at a stand near the ceiling as she fires making the arrow hit one part of it and then pulls back again making another arrow appear and then fires it at the other part making the stand fall as all the stuff on it falls and hits the minions. Ruby and Rook run toward the fallen villains as Ruby grins and winks telling the villains, "Nice day for a butt-kicking, eh boys?" Rook grins at this as he tries to make a witty remark, but he does not have one as he tells Ruby, "Forgive me, my friend. I haven't any witty remarks."

* * *

><p>Ruby pats his shoulder in comfort as BenArmodrillo appears telling Rook, "Don't force it, Rook. Let the wisecrack come to you." Suddenly, one of the Shakedown machines was thrown at Ben/Armodrillo as he's thrown away, crashing through pillars as he crashes to the floor. Once he landed, he looked up seeing it was Psyphon who did it as he grabs another one and charges for the alien hero as Ben/Armodrillo is thrown out of the base as he crashes somewhere in Undertown at a stand.

Psyphon appears behind him telling him, "Did you think I would be unprepared?" Psyphon then fires a blast at one of Ben/Armodrillo's arms causing it to swell up as the alien hero aims toward the ground making a giant earthquake throughout the town. Rook and Ruby watch from the hole Ben/Armodrillo was launched out of as Ruby says in awe, "Oh, boy…" Rook notices the earthquake is heading towards them as he grabs Ruby and pulls her away, so she doesn't get hurt.

Ben/Armodrillo is starting to get scared as he tries to stop his jackhammer arm as he asks stuttering, "W-w-what's happened to me-e-e-e-e?!" The arm launches itself as it destroys numerous stands as the alien hero groans dizzily. And all of this is being watched by the same humanoid alien who has his alien shapeshifting dog who is still a Buglizard. So the owner tells his pet, "Separate them. Tennyson is my quarry." The Buglizard goes to do it's master's bidding as Psyphon explains to Ben/Armodrillo what it is he did, "My exciter beam has overloaded your nervous system." Ben/Armodrillo realizes what's happening as he tells Psyphon stuttering, "S-somebody's gonna get hurt!" Psyphon grins and laughs evilly telling the hero, "Only by you, hero." Ben/Armodrillo has to think of something fast or everyone in Undertown will get hurt…or worse, killed! Including his new partners.

The hero quickly looks to the side seeing a generator that helps control the power in Undertown. He quickly has an idea as he jams the rapidly moving jackhammer arm into the power box, which not only electrocutes him, but turns him back to normal Ben as he uses his other arm to tap it. Ben falls back to the ground as he suddenly starts to twitch with injuries as Psyphon tells him, "That unpleasant, twitchy feeling is only temporary. But I have so many sensations left to show you." He brings out his energy gun from his wrist and prepares to fire, when suddenly, alien citizens start screaming in fear behind him as Buglizard appears charging into the fight as it destroys stands. It lets out the yellow gas from before, as Ben prepares to run while holding his injured arm, but Buglizard still finds him and pins Ben to a wall.

The still twitching teenager as he starts to get scared as he tells Psyphon, "For goodness' sake! Psyphon! Call your dog off!" Psyphon who had fallen to the ground, stands back up as he tells Ben while coughing as the creature turns around and growls angrily at Psyphon, "He's not mine!" Psyphon then runs away as Ben looks on shocked, as suddenly Rook and Ruby appear, as they go to catch Psyphon as Rook yells out, "Halt!" Then Ruby yells out to Psyphon, "Yeah, we want to kick your butt!" Ben is now in trouble as Buglizard charges for him as Ben then quickly slams down the watch despite not looking and transforms just as Buglizard tries to bite him. Through the smoke caused by the crash, Buglizard is blown away by an electrical shock as through the smoke, is Ben as the alien, Shocksquatch!

Shocksquatch is a sasquatch-like alien as he has yellow and black fur, grey fingers and toes, four fingers for each hand, two bolts on the side of his wrist, green eyes with black pupils, yellow horns. And he has a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol. Ben/Shocksquatch grins saying in his Canadian voice as he chuckles, "Shocksquatch? Okay, eh!"

* * *

><p>Rook and Ruby are chasing after Psyphon who is flying away in a narrow tunnel, hits parts of the wall causing pipes to spew out water and fall down as both Rook and Ruby leap over one of the pipes and run through the water. Rook then orders Psyphon with a yell, "Psyphon! This is your last warning!" Psyphon grins evilly as he flies out of the tunnel and fires energy blasts at the tunnel causing water to fall as Psyphon says, "Pests." But out of the smoke, Rook and Ruby leap into the air and land on the ground. Psyphon looks at them shocked but grins evilly as his eyes glow red, "I must have that armor!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back with BenShocksquatch, he gets ready to fight until Buglizard charges for the alien hero knocking him down. But as the creature did this, it got electrocuted making it fly back as the alien hero attacks once more with double punches landing a hit. He punches the creature some more with shocking hits. But he unknowingly caused the ground to break under them as both fall into the subway tunnel underneath.

* * *

><p>Back with Rook and Ruby, they are fighting Psyphon in an abandoned part of Undertown. Rook and Ruby are dodging Psyphon's eyes blasts as they leap and hold onto a platform. They quickly start running as Ruby tells him, "There is no way I'm letting that guy ever get my Proto-Tech armor!" They both quickly leap to a part of the wooden structure, launch themselves to a beam and start climbing, then leap to another platform while trying to dodge the eye blasts.<p>

But then the eye blasts cut off their running path as Psyphon stops for a moment trying to find them as Rook yells to Psyphon, "The body armor's not for sale, Psyphon." Ruby yells out to the villain agreeing with Rook, "Yeah, mine is special for crying out loud! It matches my magical hood and most of my wardrobe!" Psyphon then fires another blast where they are as they both gasp as Ruby quickly protects her and Rook with her shield spell.

Psyphon laughs evilly saying, "Oh, I don't want to buy them. I will pry them from your lifeless bodies. How green are you two?" Suddenly, the whole wooden structure is starting to come down thanks to Psyphon's eye blasts. A part of it nearly hits Ruby until Rook pulled her away. He then activates the grappler part of his Proto-Tool and gets them both out of the destruction as Psyphon falls to the ground thanks to the wooden structure going down.

Once the smoke clears away, Rook and Ruby are above Psyphon as Rook tells the villain with a grin, "Not so green that I let a tunnel collapse on me." Ruby grins telling Rook, "Congrats Rookie! You just made your first wisecrack!" Rook smiles saying, "I did, didn't I? Now, let's go find Ben." Ruby nods at Rook as she then says to Rook then Psyphon, "But first…I ain't green dude. I'm red, as in flamin' blood red! I fought baddies for almost as long as Ben Tennyson has." Ruby and Rook then tie up Psyphon with nearby rope as the two teens go to find Ben.

* * *

><p>Back with BenShocksquatch, Buglizard has just pinned the alien hero down to the ground as it snarls. The hero notices a light and looks up seeing the same tour tram from before appear as it has no brakes. Ben/Shocksquatch then gets an idea as he lays down flat and holds up the creature by his mouth as it gets hit by the tour tram saving the hero. But Buglizard leaps off the tram and goes to attack the hero Ben/Shocksquatch eye rolls saying, "Still there?" But then he looks up seeing the pipe with a ladder and has another idea as he grins saying, "Here we go." So he runs and leaps as the alien misses him as Ben/Shocksquatch climbs up the pipe as Buglizard climbs up the pipe to get him. Once the hero was near the top and Buglizard was at the metal, Ben/Shocksquatch says before electrocuting the pipe, "Almost there. Right…there!"

The electricity electrocutes Buglizard as the pain from the shock makes it fall out of the pipe, thus shocking it into submission. The creature lays still on the ground as Ben/Shocksquatch falls down from the pipe and lands on his feet as he taps the Omnitrix, thus turning him back to normal. Rook and Ruby appear with the tied up Psyphon as Rook tells Ben, "Ben. I made a wisecrack." And Ruby grins saying, "And we took down the baddie! How do you like us now?!" Ben grins at that as suddenly, yellow gas erupts from Buglizard again as it makes its escape leaving Ben, Ruby and Rook with Psyphon. Ruby tries to smell around and sense the creature's aura as she tells everyone, "It's gone. Too far away for me to find it." The boys nod as all three round up Psyphon and his lackeys to take them to the Plumbers street level.

* * *

><p>In a part of the forest outside of Bellwood, where Scarlet and Ruby have not been to, there is an alien ship belonging to the humanoid alien with the shape-shifting dog. Inside are pelts, skeletons, shells and skulls of certain aliens Ben has used along with other unknown aliens, including a Loboan pelt that has brown fur. Buglizard comes back to its master by his side as the creature turns back to its alien dog form as the humanoid alien sharpens his blade as he tells his dog, "You did well, old friend. But this Ben Tennyson is more powerful than I imagined…and resourceful. And that Half-Loboan that helped him…she is strong, fast and more powerful than any other Loboan I have seen...or hunted. Both of them together, may be our greatest trophies. A Half-Alien and magic-using hybrid may not be so bad for my collection. Khyber the Huntsman promises it." And with that, the humanoid alien is an alien hunter named Khyber, and not only is he after Ben…but he is now after the Half-Loboan Sorceress, Ruby.<p>

* * *

><p>Some time later, the Plumbers were called from Rook and Ruby with their Plumber badges as they are gathering up Psyphon and his lackeys as Fistina, Bubble Helmet and Liam are taken into the prison jail cars. As soon as the Plumbers were called, Rook and Ruby disappeared to get something. Psyphon exclaims to the Plumbers as he's handcuffed, "I am telling you! I don't know what that creature was!" A fish alien Plumer known as Magister Patelliday tells Psyphon a bit bored, "Yeah, tell it to the Arbiter. Transport's topside." Psyphon is taken away as Grandpa Max asks Ben with a smile, "So, how'd you like your new partners?" Ben grins telling his Grandfather, "They fight okay. Rook's kind of a doughnut hole, though. But Ruby's pretty cool. I think I can get used to them being my partners. Especially if Ruby's around."<p>

Rook and Ruby had just returned from what they were getting, and grinned that Ben likes them and wants them to be his partners. Rook and Ruby secretly low-fived with each other as they appear behind Ben as Rook asks him about the doughnut hole comment, "Is that good?" So Ben tells Rook sarcastically as Ruby shakes her head, "Oh…sure. See?" So Grandpa then tells Ben, "Well, Ben, you've been doing this awhile now. Maybe it's somebody else's turn to be the doughnut hole." Ben is now confused by what Grandpa meant, but the teenager turns around when he hears Ruby tell him as she holds up a smoothie, "Time to get some real good food in you, dude. Grandpa Max once told me that you prefer Chili Fries, and a Smoothie. So Rook and I got a couple of smoothies and a bag of Chili Fries." Then Rook tells Ben as he holds up the bag of Chili Fries, "Care to join us?"

Ben looks at them shocked, as he grins really big telling them as he holds up a hand, "PARTNERS!" With that, Rook and Ruby smirk as all three of them shake hands as Ruby says in her head, 'Hook, line and sinker. We are so in!' A new friendship is made with these three friends as Rook and Ruby have bonded even more. Once today's events ended, Ruby returned back home and told her mother of her adventure. Scarlet was impressed and proud of her daughter of what she accomplished. Ruby had even contacted Zak and his family, letting them know how she was doing.

They were all proud of her and Zak told her he couldn't wait to see her in person and hang out with her again. After dinner, Ruby headed to bed in her PJ's with a special stuffed toy that she has slept with ever since her mother made it for her when she was born. It's a stuffed 'Red Riding Wolf' Animal where it is a dark brown, almost black wolf with a red hood. Ruby fell asleep with a smile knowing that Rook is finally here on Earth to work with her, she's working along side with Ben 10 as well, and that she is truly a Plumber. What new adventures await for Ruby and her two friends, as one of them is her imprintee? To find out, you need to read more!

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter! This was fun to do. Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Pomum crustae et candied duo bubulae jerky' means 'Beef jerky and candied apple slices for two.'

Stay tuned sometime later this week or sometime next week to find out what happens next! It all depends on my schedule and my partner's. Have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7 A Jolt From The Past Part 1

Welcome to a fun new chapter for you all to like, love and enjoy! Can you believe it?! A brand new year is here! Hope you all had a great New Year's Eve and Day! Also, real quick, starting this week, I may be busy looking through job ads to find a job. So with that and possibly finding a new job, updates will be slower. So, the next chapter may come sometime later next week. Again, I'm really sorry!

This new chapter includes Ben, Rook and Ruby on a patrol mission, more team bonding, more love couple bonding with Rook and Ruby, and more bad guy fighting. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 7: A Jolt From The Past Part 1

5 Years Before Omniverse Begins, and 1 Year After Original Series

It is nighttime in the city of Bellwood and all is peaceful, that is until a stray bolt of lightning appears as it hits the grand opening sign of one of the soon to be most popular smoothie restaurants in the world, called Mr. Smoothie. The stray bolt of lightning travels through the metal pole holding the sign in place as it dives into the ground. Suddenly, inside the smoothie restaurant, a cash register short-circuits as out of nowhere, a little yellow and black battery-like alien appears with a lightning bolt on their chest and arms and legs, pop out of the cash register causing money to fly out. The little alien cackles out maniacally as it starts destroying things with electrical blasts. Out of nowhere, an alien flies into the restaurant from the front doors and its Ben as Stinkfly!

Stinkfly is a bug-like alike who has four insect-like flat legs with two arms, three clawed fingers, four pedunculated big green eyes that are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. Along with very fragile light green wings with lines, light brown-greenish limbs and black and white clothes that spreads to his forehead. And the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of his forehead.

Ben/Stinkfly grins as he snorts shooting out his green goop from his eyes at the little alien. The little battery alien dodges for a little until he gets hit by goop as its stuck to the smoothie machine. Ben/Stinkfly tells the little alien in his squeaky/nasally voice, "Man, you Megawatts are annoying!" The little alien grunts trying to break free as he breaks out of the goop as he giggles evilly. It then raises its hands and fires his electrical energy to the smoothie nozzles as they come undone and shootout smoothie at the young alien hero.

Once he hits the counter, the Omnitrix times out turning Ben/Stinkfly back into 11 year old Ben. Ben complains about this as he touches parts of his body covered in smoothie and tries to shake it off in disgust, "Ow. So annoying. Blah! Smoothies! Who'd ever want to drink something like that?" If only he knew…The little megawatt still laughs evilly at the fun he's having as it then zips into the building through the lights, destroying them in the process.

Ben growls as he then grabs a Mr. Smoothie cup from the counter and runs out as the little Megawatt zips through different lights until it's outside. But it did not see Ben coming at him with a smoothie cup thus trapping him inside it as Ben tells him, "Fun's over! At least this time, there's only one of you!"…That's what he thinks. The smoothie cup rattles as it starts to vibrate through Ben as he has a very bad feeling as the little alien explodes the cup and freed himself as Ben was flown back from the force. The Megawatt then flies into the air and sucks the city dry of electricity as suddenly, it starts to multiply! Ben starts to worry as he says to himself, "One, two, three, four. Hundreds!" Ben then complains exclaiming, "Aw, man!"

The Megawatts are spinning around in one big circle as the electricity around them crackles as Ben complains once more, "Great. And, of course, I don't have anything that can handle electricity." But suddenly, Ben remembers a certain alien he has as he smirks saying, "Oh, wait. Yeah, I do!" He activates the Omnitrix as he slams it down, turning into Feedback! Ben/Feedback exclaims to himself with a grin, "Totally forgot about Feedback!" One of the Megawatts cackles maniacally at Ben/Feedback as the alien hero frowns telling the alien, "Let's see you laugh without any energy!" Ben/Feedback raises his arms as he sucks out the electrical energy from out of every single Megawatt. It works as all of the Megawatts fall gently to the ground as they all go fast asleep. Ben/Feedback then proudly exclaims, "Oh, yeah! Because nobody – and I mean nobody – makes a fool out of Ben 10!"

The RV of Grandpa, as he calls it the Rustbucket, appears as Gwen and Grandpa run out with sheets as they drop them onto the Megawatts as Grandpa says, "It's a good thing Ben still needs his rubber sheets. These should make for good insulation." As Grandpa rolls up the Megawatts, collecting them, Gwen turns around to tell something to Ben/Feedback with a smirk, but the alien hero interrupts her saying, "Don't go there, Gwen." Gwen pouts, realizing she won't be making a joke as they continue to round up the Megawatts.

* * *

><p>Back to Present Day<p>

It has been about three days since Gwen and Kevin left, and Ben getting two new partners. Ben has been working with his two new partners by going through patrols with the two, but lately he's been feeling bored, especially since he feels like a tour guide to Rook. But Ben likes having Ruby for a partner and friend. She's different from all the other girls he's known. And it's nice to be around someone that's not like his cousin for a change. As for Ruby and Rook, they have hung out together in the Plumber Headquarters as they have been busy working on something special.

Ruby has also been at home when she can, especially when hanging out with the animals of the forest. Just yesterday, she had a race with the wolves that lived around her home and won, and also did a little wood carving. Scarlet had told her daughter to invite Rook and Ben over to their home some time. After all, the woman wanted to meet her daughter's imprintee and her new friend. Basically, the three teens have grown to enjoy each other's company. But they may like it even more starting tonight.

Ben had just entered in the garage at Plumber HQ while drinking a smoothie, as he is very, very late. Rook and Ruby were waiting patiently for Ben to arrive, well…mostly Rook. Ruby became a little impatient, so she had decided to bring her wood carving sculpture to Plumber HQ while waiting for Ben. She was able to get it with her magic as she was carving on it with her claw-like nails. The little statue is of Rook as he is holding his Proto-Tool as a bow. She was struck with inspiration for her wood carving, so she decided to make it for Rook.

Today, Ruby is wearing her hero outfit and her magical red hood has changed into a short long-sleeved maroon leather biker chic-styled jacket with a fabric-made hood and a black loboan with red eyes appliqué on the back in memory of her father, and the jacket has her Plumber Badge below her neck and on the chest. As soon as the doors opened and Ben had appeared, Ruby perked up as she quickly said a spell to send her wood sculpture back home, "Mitte sculptura ligni ad domum. (Send wood sculpture back to home.)" The wood sculpture disappears as she stands beside Rook and Grandpa Max as Ben walks over while slurping his smoothie as Ben tells the three, "Sorry I'm late."

Grandpa Max then tells his grandson, "You're not on your own schedule anymore, Ben. You can't keep your partners waiting. Especially when one of them happens to be a Half-Loboan." Ruby growls in response, agreeing with Grandpa as Ben gets a little scared at the growl, but then he tells Grandpa a little nervously, "I was…off saving the universe." Grandpa Max doesn't believe him as he looks at the smoothie cup in Ben's hand, but grins a little as he walks off as Ruby scoffs telling Ben, "Dude, next time you say that, make you sure get rid of the evidence first." Ben chuckles nervously with a grin, thanking her for the advice as the boy tells his two partners, "Come on, you two, let's go. I'm parked over here." Ruby suddenly grins a wolf grin as her ears and tail pop out as the tail wags excitedly. Ben has gotten used to that happening, he thought it was kinda cute for Ruby to be like that.

As Ruby grinned and with her tail wagging, Rook tells Ben showing him to a section of cars, "We will take mine." Ben turns around to see one of the coolest vehicles in history as it looks like a black, white, red and green tank/SUV/monster truck like car with a weapon at the top. Ben look shocked and in awe of the vehicle, but the vehicle started up and drove away, revealing the truth of Rook's ride. The ride looks like a small tan semi truck with 'Max's Plumbing' written on it along with a comical symbol of Grandpa Max with a wrench while the front part of the truck is yellow. And immediately seeing the real ride, Ben is disappointed in it as he tells Rook sarcastically it, "Wow. I bet the girls all start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block. Did Ruby scream when she saw this?"

Ruby growls quietly saying to herself as her eyes start to turn red as she ignored the last part of what he said, "If any of them do, I'll give them a real reason to scream!" The two boys didn't hear what she said as Rook then holds up a remote telling Ben with a smirk, "Females are not afraid of my vehicle, especially Ruby, but they probably should be." Rook presses a button, and before Ben's eyes, the truck turned into a small h*** space ship! Ben looks at the true form of the ship shocked as Ruby laughs at the shocked look on his face, telling him, "What? Did you really think we'd have a lame ride? As if! Rook and I have been working on this baby sometime during our Plumber Academy days in our mechanics classes and after our first mission with you." Ben grins as he tells the two, "You both built this thing?! It's awesome!"

Both of his new partners nod with grins as Ben then tells them, "Well then, let's go." As they get in, Ruby tells Rook with a grin, "See? I told you he'd like our ride!" Rook nodded in glee as all three of them buckle up with Rook in the driver's seat, Ruby in the middle and Ben on the right side of the vehicle closest to the window. The ship known as the Proto-TRUK, starts up as he ship zooms into the tunnel that leads up to the surface. As it did so, it turns back into it's normal form of a small semi-truck. A wall from a metal tunnel comes down along with strange container like objects go down as well as the Proto-TRUK drives onto the road as the tires screech.

Ruby relaxes being in the middle, loving to sit there better. She didn't want to sit at the window because that would mean having to put her head out as he tongue would flap in the wind like a normal dog would. She loved it sometimes, but she wanted a break from doing it. Plus having her sit in the middle, meant being closer to Rook. Something she was more than happy to do and enjoyed very much sitting right next to the alien guy she was secretly in love with and magnetically drawn to as well as being really close to him.

Ben slurps his smoothie from his seat as he holds his head with his hand, feeling bored with himself. Rook and Ruby had noticed this for a while, but felt they shouldn't have to say anything, but Rook could not take it anymore as he asks Ben, "I am not familiar with human emotional cues, besides the ones I receive from Ruby, but are you angry at us?" Ben realizes his smoothie cup is empty as he tells them, "Nah, just bored. I'm feeling more like a tour guide than a hero lately." He then proves his example by saying, "Over here on your right, you'll see a city. Over here on your left, you'll see what we call water. Careful, it's wet."

Rook nods saying, "Water is wet. I am familiar with that." Ruby groans telling Ben, "In a way, I can almost relate to you, Ben. Besides being with family friends since I was almost ten up until I was twelve, my home life wasn't really boring, but it did get a little same-old same-old from time-to-time since I had no human friends to talk to or hang out with. But I was able to have a lot of fun in the forests with hanging out with the animals, wolf racing, exploring and adventuring the wilderness while learning survival skills, freerunning, acrobatics by leaping onto trees and doing tricks, archery, yoga, swimming, music, wood carving, and learning how to cook and bake from my mom.

But along with living with my family's friends for almost three years, going to Plumber Academy helped though. New action and new friends? You gotta love it!" Ben looks at her slack-jawed for a minute, but he grins at how she does a lot of cool things as he asks her jokingly, "Sounds like your homelife is a lot more interesting then you give it credit for. And if you can cook and bake better than my mom, remind to taste some of whatever you can make."

Ruby nods telling him, "Thank you, Ben. That's really sweet of you to say. I'll make sure you taste some of my most tastiest and mouthwatering dishes when you guys come over to my place when we get the chance." Again, Rook feels that gnawing feeling in his heart about how well the two are bonding. He's not sure if he should like it or not, after all he's happy that Ruby has made a friend in Ben. Ben then frowns as he apologizes to his partners, "I'm sorry that I left you two waiting around. I just don't want to change how I work. I've saved the universe a million times – at least!"

Ruby grins telling him, "Yeah, that's better than what I did back with my family friends. I mean, I only helped them save the planet, not the universe. But saving the world can be really hard and really stressful on you at times, but it can be kinda fun as long as you treat it like a game to keep off the pressure of the fact the fate of the world as well as the lives of innocence rests on your shoulders." Ben laughs at that, immediately feeling cheered up.

Rook then tells Ben, "You see? That is why Ruby and I look forward to this. Not only would you hear stories of Ruby and her adventures of fighting evildoers, which I love to listen to, but we also hoped the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends." Ruby blushes at the mention of Rook loving to hear of her adventures as Ben pauses from his drink as he asks the two excitedly, "There are legends about me?!" Rook and Ruby nods as Rook asks Ben, "They cannot all be true, though. For instance, Alien X – that is just a rumor that a fan made up, and put on the extranet, right?"

Ruby laughs a little saying, "I doubt that, Rookie. If I can face off against an enemy that can control an entire species, his lackies and evil creatures from those species, anything is possible. Alien X has to be real." Ben grins telling them, "Ruby's right. Alien X is very real." Rook grins as Ruby nods, knowing she was right as Rook asks Ben excitedly, "He is? Show us! Change into Alien X right now!" Ben suddenly starts to get uncomfortable, "I'd better not. It's a whole thing." Ruby looks at him confused as Rook looks disappointed as Rook says, "Just as I thought." Ruby asks Ben very curious as well as knowingly, "Did something happen with Alien X that caused you to not use him anymore?"

Ben nods a little telling her before telling Rook, "Something like that. And as for you, Rook, find us a little heroing to do, and you can tell me if I live up to the legend." Ben then finally notices Ruby's jacket as he then asks her, "Uh, Rubes? Where's your cloak? If you're supposed to be a superhero Red Riding Hood, shouldn't you have it on?" Ruby smirks telling him, "Ben, this is my cloak." Ben looks at her confused saying, "Huh?" Ruby sighs telling him, "My Red Riding Hood Cloak is magical, Ben. It can magically change into any shade of red, be institched with any kind of designs, be made out of any fabric, shorten or grow to any length, and take on any style of vest, jacket, or any kind of outerwear tops, while still having the hood part. That and it makes me look more fashionable." Ben nods, understanding as Rook drives into the city, going to find any evil.

* * *

><p>In the city, little crab-like aliens are munching on parts of a car as the Proto-TRUK's semi truck form passed by them before stopping as it backs up facing the little aliens. Ben raises his head out as he prepares to slam down the Omnitrix to turn into an alien… but the three little crab-like aliens spit out the parts they were eating and even tried to place a license plate back onto the car even though it fell off. The little aliens look up smiling innocently until Ben realizes they're not a threat and stays in the car as Ruby waves to the little aliens with a grin telling them, "Hi, cuties! Thanks for trying to fix that!" The little aliens wave a leg at her smiling as Rook drives off as Ben is disappointed.<p>

Next the three teenagers are running in an alley chasing a blue tentacle like alien that is carrying a purse in its mouth. As soon as the alien turned around a corner, they were back in the city part as they see the alien behind an old woman on a bench. Ruby looks on in concern as Ben prepares to slam the Omnitrix down, but Ruby grabs his arm telling him, "Wait, Ben! Look closer." The blue tentacled alien gives the purse back to the old woman, who finally realized her purse was gone.

She smiled and turned around to thank the person, but it was the alien who got the purse as he 'tips his hat off to her', like a gentleman. But the old woman is scared as she screams in terror as she tries to get away as once again, Ben is disappointed as he angrily glares at Ruby as she tells him, "Dude, not every alien is a bad guy. I actually know that alien. He's truly a gentleman. So stop being grumpy."

Next, they chase a big alien with a furry body and a tentacle head going after a little brain alien with tentacles and a glass dome. They cornered them in an alley as the three teenagers get out of the Proto-TRUK as Ben prepares to slam down the Omnitrix. Ruby realizes who the two cornered aliens are, as she sighs annoyed saying, "Not again!" Upon closer inspection, the big alien grabs the little alien and feeds it a bottle as the little alien drinks happily as Ben and Rook realize that they are mother and child. Ben smiles nervously as he and Rook show that they came in peace as the three teenagers go back into the Proto-TRUK as Ben starts to get annoyed of having no heroing to do.

* * *

><p>Some time later, the Proto-TRUK is parked in an alley as the teens are taking a break. Rook and Ruby are currently eating, because they didn't have any dinner thanks to you-know-who. They're both currently eating strawberries as Ben tells his partners feeling bored, "Some heroing so far. At least the world is safe from car-munching aliens." Ruby corrects him saying with a grin, "Ah! Cute car-munching aliens." She eats a strawberry as Ben notices some teenage boy walking on the street as Ben says, "Look, some normal dude. Maybe we should arrest him for jaywalking." The teenage boy that's walking on the street has long black hair with an orange strip in it which covers the right half of his face, wears a black shirt with a strange skull-insignia, purple pants with bandages on his right leg, and a strange tech backpack which is connected to a cell phone.<p>

Ruby and Rook look at the boy strangely as Rook asks Ben and Ruby, "His phone should not be able to be powered here on Earth. Is that normal?" The boy turns around, thinking he is being watched as Ben nods saying, "No, that's not normal." Ruby growls with her ears, tail, fangs and claws appearing as she tells them as her eyes start turning red, "I've got a bad feeling about this kid." Rook, Ruby and Ben nod to each other as they get out of the car as Ruby turns into her Loboan form and they follow him into an alley as the teenager talks to someone on his phone, "Well, you tell her that I'm part of something big!" Thinking he hears something, he turns around only for Rook, Ruby and Ben to hide. The teenage boy narrows his eyes as he then talks into his phone, "I'll call you back. Corvo out."

The three teenage heroes hide by a dumpster when suddenly, the cell phone the teenage boy known as Corvo was using, turns into a laser gun as he fires it by the dumpster as Ben quickly covers his partners, protecting them from the blast. Corvo escapes as Ben runs to catch him as he then tells his partners with a cheeky grin, "You're welcome." Ruby smirks a wolf grin as she and Rook follow Ben as Ruby howls out, "Finally, some excitement!"

Corvo runs into another alleyway getting inside an orange dune buggy as he drives out of there, nearly running them over as the three teenagers go after him. Ben quickly slams down the Omnitrix saying as he heads toward a wall, "Big Chill will let me cut right through these buildings." But instead of Big Chill, he hits the wall and lands on his butt, as he looks at himself seeing he turned into the first alien he ever turned into, Heatblast!

Heatblast is a fiery humanoid, magma-based life-form whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks as his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet are slightly oval-like with two front toes and one back toe and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Ben/Heatblast asks himself annoyed, "Heatblast?! Seriously?!" Ruby starts to laugh a little saying, "Dude, that watch really does hate you." Ben/Heatblast smirks saying, "Time to improvise." The alien hero flies up thanks to his fire powers as he follows Corvo from the air.

Corvo quickly grabs his laser gun and fires it at the alien hero who dodges it. Corvo looks to the road and gasps as he dodges a car that should have hit him. The car is the Proto-TRUK as Rook and Ruby are inside. Rook is driving it as he spins the car around as he turns it into its ship form as he starts it up as he follows Corvo. The Proto-TRUK and Ben/Heatblast follow him as they all turns a corner. Ben/Heatblast blasts up a little bit as he falls down, then blasts down as he aims carefully and fires a fire blast at one of the tires making it skid and stop.

The Omnitrix then times out turning Ben back to normal while still about two feet above the ground. Ben complains, knowing what this means as he exclaims, "Aw, this one's gonna sting a little!" Ben falls to the ground, skid hopping by his butt as lands on his gut as the Proto-TRUK zooms in on the Dune Buggy, but Corvo run tries to run away.

As he tried so, Rook and Ruby hopped out of the Proto-TRUK as they stopped it. As they hopped out, they caught Corvo and pinned him to the ground. Rook handcuffs him as Ben walks over and Corvo yells at all three teenagers getting angry, "What is your deal?! I wasn't doing anything!" Rook glares at Corvo telling him with a somewhat feral glare, "Except shooting at Plumbers, especially when one of them is my dearest friend." Ruby blinks in shock as she blushes a little as Ben then tells Corvo as he looks at his cell phone/laser gun tech backpack, "And a superhero. Alien communicator, alien weapon. Please tell me you work for someone big and dangerous so I can kick his butt." Corvo scoffs telling them, "You guys wouldn't last a minute against my boss!"

Ruby smirks a wolfy smirk telling him, "Wanna bet, tough guy? I'd like to see for myself if he's as tough as you claim!" Ruby stiffens as he Loboan ears rise up as she then says, "I hear something." Ruby turns to the dune buggy and so do Rook and Ben as they hear faint pounding coming from the RV. Rook tells Ben and Ruby, "This does not sound like a typical earth combustion weapon." Ben tells Rook as he and his three partners walk to the dune buggy, "Maybe it's a hybrid." Ruby shakes her head saying, "I doubt it. Something's inside that car." Corvo freaks out realizing what this means as he tries to tell them, "There's nothing in there, I swear!" Ben and Rook open the engine and they see a yellow container that's cracked. It cracks even more even as whirring sounds appear, until finally the container explodes as out of it comes a stream of lightning as it lands by Corvo.

Out of the steam as Crovo looks at it afraid, is…a Megawatt. This little alien grins mischievously as Ben gasps in shock as Ruby gasps in awe as she sees the cute creature. The Megawatt then jumps up as Corvo tries to run away as the Megawatt blasts at the tech backpack freeing another Megawatt as both the small aliens grin. Ben asks in shock -as Rook looks on in shock as Ruby grins at the sight of the Megawatts, "Megawatts?!"

* * *

><p>As electricity crackles, the two Megawatts zip around in the power lines. Again, Ben says in shock and confusion, "Megawatts? I haven't seen any of these guys in years!" Ruby grins at the little Megawatts saying, "They're so cute! Can I keep one?!" The two Megawatts land on the ground, grinning at Ruby's comment, but as they turned to Corvo, they glare at him evilly as they attack and zap him with electrical blasts as Corvo complains from the pain. Rook then asks Ben as he turns his Proto-Tool to a sword, "Ruby and I have never faced a Nosedeenian. Any advice?" Immediately, one of the Megawatts attack Rook through the sword as he gets uncomfortably zapped as the Megawatt travels through his Proto-Tech armor and begins zapping him as Ben tells him, "Try not to let them zap you."<p>

Rook tries to attack them as he keeps getting zapped, as he tells Ben, "Duly noted." Ruby then grabs her enchanted bow and turns it into a sword, ready to fight, but the Megawatts start zapping her as Ruby whimpers at the pain as she growls angrily saying, "Okay, I change my mind! They might be cute, but they're annoying and they remind me of shock collars, and I hate those!" The Megawatts then get on top of a power line as they leave. Ben, Ruby and Rook nod as all three leave to catch the Megawatts leaving Corvo alone as the teenager runs away smirking. The Megawatts zip around through the power lines of the city causing traffic problems as the three heroes try to follow them. They stop as Ben asks his partners, "Which way did they go?"

Ruby uses her powers to sense their auras and sniffs them out as she points to her left at a building saying, "Over there!" The Megawatts, mock and taunt them as they get away through the power lines as Ben tells Rook and Ruby, "I'll keep after them. Give me some eyes in the sky." Rook and Ruby nod as Ruby latches onto Rook's back as Rook activates his Proto-Tool as it becomes a grappler as they head up to a building propelling themselves to a roof as they keep an eye on the Megawatts and where their going. Ben still follows them on foot as Rook tells Ben through his Plumber badge, "They seem to be moving towards the water-port." But Ruby cannot help but wonder why they are going there. Ben then looks through his Omnitrix as he's running as he says, "They can outrun me, but they can't outrun XLR8."

The Omnitrix faceplate pops up as Ben exclaims before slamming it down, "It's Hero Time!" He turns into an alien, but again, not the one he wanted. Instead of XLR8, he turned into…Clockwork?! Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green hexagon glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. He also has holes on the protrusion on his head and on his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them along with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ben/Clockwork complains at this saying in a German accent, "Clockwork! This is ridiculous!" He still chases them as he keeps on panting in exhaustion as the running is taking a lot out of him while he's clanking and ticking. The Megawatts zip around through cars and power lines until Ben/Clockwork stops, taking a break by a car. He looks up and realizes both Megawatts are uphill and very far away as they stop at the top of a power line, grinning evilly at him. Ben/Clockwork sighs in frustration as he keeps on going, wanting to find out why the Megawatts are part of this and why Corvo had them. Will Ben, Ruby and Rook find out what's going on? And who the villain of this adventure really is? We'll see…

* * *

><p>And this is the end of A Jolt From The Past Part 1! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Mitte sculptura ligni ad domum,' which means, 'Send wood sculpture back to home."

Stay tuned for the second part sometime next week!


	8. Chapter 8 A Jolt From The Past Part 2

Welcome to Chapter 8 – A Jolt From The Past Part 2! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Again, I hope you like this continuation of Chapter 7, for it shows the end of the adventure, more bonding and a warning: Be prepared for ANGRY RUBY! The next chapter will come out when its good and ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 8: A Jolt From The Past Part 2

Ben/Clockwork continues running after the Megawatts who zip around through the power lines, but Ben/Clockwork stops, leaning on a pole to catch his breath as he says, "I lost them. They're too far ahead of-!" But then he gasps as he looks up saying, "Wait, what?!" The Megawatts appear above Ben/Clockwork on the power lines as they seem to be mocking him and leave through the power lines as Ben/Clockwork can't help but feel something's not right with the aliens. He continues running until he reaches the docks as he's at the steps and the two Megawatts land on the docks themselves as Ben/Clockwork stops, catching his breath. He then notices the Megawatts go into a warehouse. Now he knows something's not right.

The Omnitrix times out turning the alien hero back to normal as Ruby and Rook appear from the grappler as Ruby asks Ben, "Hey, you okay, Benji?" Ben tells her panting in exhaustion, "Just give me a sec, so I don't hurl." Ruby immediately backs away as Rook tells Ben, "It is a miracle they did not escape a Chronosapien." But Ben tells them, "That's the thing. I think they wanted me to follow them." Ruby has a thinking face on as she tells him, "This makes sense. They were waiting for you to catch up back there, making you have the perfect pace to follow them. If you had used XLR8, you would have lost them. If that's true, then something's going on with the Megawatts, and it can't be good." Rook then asks Ben out of concern, "Do you need more time, Ben?" Ben shakes his head telling him, "No. But if either one of you two see my face turning green, step back."

Ruby salutes to him saying jokingly, "Aye, aye captain!" Ben laughs at that comment as all three make their way down the steps as Ruby smiles, glad she cheered up Ben. Ben, Rook and Ruby sneak into the warehouse undetected and hide by a crate when suddenly Rook gasps seeing a big machine that has small yellow cases all over it and inside the cases…are Megawatts! The two little Megawatts try in vain to save the ones inside, as the ones inside look exhausted and scared! Ruby gasps a little, whimpering as she says, "Those poor little cuties!" The two freed Megawatts try to get the hero's attentions, letting them know what they need as Ben tells his partners, "I see it, but I don't believe it! The Megawatts need our help!"

Rook nods telling Ben, "Someone has set up a factory that uses them as a power source." Ruby whimpers saying in sympathy as her ears go down, "And it's hurting them." Suddenly, Rook grabs his two partners as they hide away as he sees someone on the catwalk up above. Up on the catwalk is a tan hoodlum with white Mohawk hair as he has black lines underneath his eyes with orange upper-body armor that has two empty jars on the top of the armor, silver shoes with black spikes, blue jeans with bandages, fingerless gloves, and a black ripped tank top with two red symbols. They guy, looks down noticing the two freed Megawatts as he calls out to someone, "Hey, two of the batteries got out!" He falls to the ground by leaping over the guardrail as the two Megawatts try to escape, but the hoodlum lets out an electrical blast, magnetic force field to trap them as they get absorbed in the jars, one per each.

Ruby's Loboan ears raise up as she sees what happens to the Megawatts as she whispers silently, "We got company. Only one." Ben and Rook hear her as they nod as they hear electricity crackling behind them as Ben asks his partners, "Better do something soon, if you know what I mean." Rook nods saying, "We do." Ruby nods saying with a wolf smirk, "Time to free the cuties." All three turn around as Ben does a sweep kick, Rook does a punch to the chest and Ruby fires a red super sonic howl at the hoodlum. The hoodlum hits a crate as the hoodlum has tan skin, red Mohawk hair, black lines underneath his eyes, spiked collar, blue-black jeans, a belt, a ripped tank top with two silver stars on the front, and orange upper-body armor that has two full jars of Megawatts on the top of the armor.

Suddenly, Rook, Ruby and Ben are blasted with electricity as all three are contained within a magnetic force fielding a yellow ball as the white haired-hoodlum from before captured them thanks to the two Megawatts he captured. The doors to the warehouse open revealing Corvo and the boss of this operation…Fistrick. Fistrick has an orange Mohawk with black and white paint around his face, making it look like a skull. He's muscular, wears a black sleeveless shirt also with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them. Fistrick walks over to a punching bag and throws away his towel as he starts punching the bag as he tells the heroes, "You better be worth interrupting my workout for."

The hoodlum with red Mohawk hair tells his boss, "Looks like spies, Fistrick. And one of them is a hot-looking wolf girl." Ruby flinches and growls with an angry glare at that, but is confused when she hears another growl that appeared. She turns to see it was Rook who growls as she looks at him wide-eyed. Fistrick then asks, "We got spies in my house of business?" Fistrick keeps punching the bag, as Ruby mutters, "Oh great. Our villain for this adventure had to be a workout nut. Ah, well. Better than Argost." Ben then tells Fistrick, keeping him busy, while Rook messes with something, "There's no sign out front. Seems like you don't want people to know your business." Fistrick turns around telling Ben, "Well, this kind of alien tech doesn't just fall of a truck."

Ruby scoffs telling Fistrick, "I'm pretty sure that whoever you took it from isn't too happy about it going missing though, Knucklehead." Fistrick, punches the punching bag as it's flung away as the man laughs evilly, as he turns around telling Ruby with a smirk, "He don't care anymore…bro." Ruby glares and growls at the man as Rook is trying very hard not to destroy his machine while this is happening as Ben tells Fistrick, "You steal alien tech and then use alien hostages to charge it." Fistrick then tells Ben as he walks toward the shield, "One alien makes it, another alien powers it. I mass-produce it and sell it to the highest bidder. It's just good business, bros." Ruby growls saying, "Yeah, good unlawful business that's hurting innocent creatures!"

Rook then holds his small device as the button glows green as Fistrick asks Rook starting to get scared, "What is that?" Rook smirks holding up the device as he says before pressing it, "An electron entanglement disruptor." Green electricity comes out as it takes down the force field, setting them free as Ben slams down the Omnitrix, turning into Bloxx. Ben/Bloxx punches the ground causing a sort of earthquake attack the bad guys as the white haired hoodlum is knocked down. Ben/Bloxx goes after Fistrick while Ruby and Rook take down some of the other bad guys. Rook makes his Proto-Tool into a sword as Ruby sneaks over to the big machine to go free the Megawatts. The captured Megawatts cheer at the thought of being freed as Ruby shushes them telling them with a smile, "Hold on, cuties. I'll get you out of here!" Rook is dodging punches from the red haired hoodlum as Ruby watches before setting them free.

* * *

><p>Rook charges for the hoodlum and somehow in slow motion, Rook dodges a punch and slices one of the robotic arms twice from the upper body armor he has causing it to short-circuit. Ruby smiles with a lovesick sigh as she says, "Moon, I love that alien!" The Megawatts mock kiss smooches at her even in their weakened state as Ruby rolls her eyes telling the Megawatts, "Very funny, shockers. Now stay quiet while I try to save you. And if you're good, I know a place where you can provide power for some good alien citizens, and you'll never get hurt, I promise." The Megawatts look at each other as they grin and nod toward Ruby as she smiles. She then goes to move away so that she isn't in Fistrick's sight. The red haired hoodlum goes to fire a blast Rook from his other arm, but BenBloxx deflects it, pulls him to himself and throws the hoodlum away. Fistrick starts to get annoyed as he tells Ben/Bloxx and Rook, "Oh, you just made a big mistake, bro!"

Ben/Bloxx turns back to normal as the Omnitrix times out as the alien hero tells Fistrick with a smirk as he notices Ruby preparing to free the Megawatts, "I make a lot of mistakes. Shutting you down isn't one of them. But you made a mistake though." Fistrick raises an eyebrow in confusion asking Ben, "Oh, and what's that, bro?" Rook smirks as well, noticing Ruby as he says, "Do not leave your prisoners unattended."

Fistrick, turns around in shock, seeing Ruby free the imprisoned Megawatts as she recites the spell as she holds her hands out in front of the machine, "Et hoc a apparatus disassemble liberum megawatts carcerem!" Suddenly, the machine disassembles itself and the Megawatts are free as they zip around happily as they laugh and cackle evilly as two of them nuzzle Ruby as she tells them with a grin, "You're very welcome. Now tell your buddies to hide away from the baddies until I tell you to come out, okay?"

They nod and tell their buddies as they all hide away as Fistrick gets angry as he storms towards her, "YOU! You'll pay for that!" Ruby wolf smirks telling him, "With what? Cash? Credit? Butt-whooping?! Because I got plenty of that last one." Ruby leaps away from as she lands by Ben and Rook as Rook tells her, "Excellent, my friend. They are all free!" Ruby nods saying, "Thanks, but I'm afraid that wasn't all of them you guys. I sense there still several more of them that are still captured. But for now, let's take down Fistrick."

Fistrick smirks as he and Crovo run off, but the three heroes chase them as Rook fires a rope like thing at Corvo, thus trapping him as they chase after Fistrick. Suddenly, a part of the floor opens up as Fistrick hops into it and once the floor is opened properly. From steam and light, is Fistrick inside an orange alien tech exo-skeletal mecha-suit. Fistrick smirks telling the heroes, "You never asked why we needed so many of these Nosedeenians."

Part of the armor closes up as he turns around seeing six jars on the back containing one Megawatt each as the armor starts up causing the Megawatts to squeal in pain, making Ruby try to plug her ears and whimper at how much their pain is hurting her. Fistrick from within says, "Let's take this baby for a test-drive." The suit takes a step as Fistrick chuckles saying, "Looks like I'm getting my workout after all." Ben, Rook and Ruby gasp as Ruby says, "Okay, I so did not see this one coming."

* * *

><p>Fistrick takes a few steps forward as Rook tells Ben and Ruby, "A Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit. Have you ever dealt with one before, Ben?" Ben shakes his head saying, "No. How do you beat it?" Rook tells Ben with some begging in it, "Me? You could try Alien X." Ben growls annoyed telling Rook, "Stop it." Suddenly, red dots appear on them as this can only mean one thing as Ruby yells out in fright, "Run!" Fistrick shoots missiles at them as the three heroes start running until one of them hits close enough as they are flung away as Fistrick is impressed with the power as he exclaims, "Whoa! I love it!" He then starts walking towards them to finish off the heroes. Rook then uses his Proto-Tool by using the Auto Turret feature as it shoots energy bullets at Fistrick, it works, but the Megawatts in the jars are freaking out.<p>

Ruby was about to fire red aura blasts, but as soon as she heard their screams, she stops Rook telling him, "Rook, stop! You might hit the Megawatts!" Rook nods grimly as he tells Ruby and Ben, "If we can not fight back, that does tend to make our job more difficult." Ben nods telling them, "Oh, we can fight. We just have to take him down without hurting them." Rook nods saying, "That will not be easy."

Ben scoffs saying, "It never is." Ruby nods saying with a wolf smirk, "Yeah, but it can be fun if we want it to be." Out of the steam, is Fistrick still in the mecha suit as he walks toward them and fires laser blasts as Ben, Rook and Ruby hide by some crates as Ben looks through his Omnitrix saying to it, practically begging, "Okay, Omnitrix, no messing around. I want Four Arms. Do you hear me? Four Arms. I don't want Grey Matter, I don't want Nanomech. Just Four Arms."

He slams it down, as he suddenly turns into…a brand New Alien! Rook and Ruby gasp at the transformation as she says in awe, "By the Moon, another new alien!" This new alien form of Ben's is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. He has tan feet with three toes each, three fingers and one thumb for each hand, black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes and the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

Ben/New Alien asks in shock, "Who's this?!" Ruby shrugs with a grin saying, "I don't know, but I like it!" Fistrick then tells Ben/New Alien, not impressed, "You can presto-chango all you want, I'm still gonna squash you like a bug!" With two punches from Fistrick, Ben/New Alien is flung out of the warehouse. He gets up but is still punched away by Fistrick and is hit. Suddenly, Ben/New Alien raises his hand and holds it out as it glows a white/silver/blue color flinging Fistrick away the enemy suddenly floats as Rook and Ruby come and watches this. Ben/New Alien then says in shock and awe, "Gravity powers? Nice!" Ruby gasps telling Ben with a grin, "Ben, I know the perfect name for your new alien! Gravattack! Because you have gravity powers!"

Ben/Gravattack grins saying, "I like that name! Nice one!" Ben/Gravattack then uses his powers to small him down into the ground. Fistrick tries to get up but can't as Rook and Ruby quickly get on Fistrick to start freeing the Megawatts. They try to pull off the jars, but Ben/Gravattack gets excited and pumps his glowing fist in the air exclaiming, "Yeah, Rook and Ruby!" Suddenly, Fistrick is high in the air once again as Rook and Ruby struggle to hang on as Ruby exclaims to the alien hero as her red eyes glow angrily, "Dude! Lower this thing down right now or I will tear you apart!" Ben/Gravattack chuckles nervously saying as he lowers his glowing hand, "Sorry, guys!"

Fistrick crashes down when suddenly, one Megawatt jar pops off as Rook and Ruby grin. Suddenly, from one of the arms is a blasting weapon as Ruby says in fear, "Oh, crud!" But just before the weapon blasted, Rook pushes Ruby out of the way exclaiming, "Look out!" And just like that, Rook was blasted into one of the bigger crates as Ruby shouts in fear and shock, "Rookie!" Ben/Gravattack hears her scream and screams in fear as well, "Rook! You okay?" Both teenagers run over to Rook to check on him. Rook's landing made a big dent in the crate as Ruby quickly looks him over. Ruby is shaking in fear and anger seeing her imprintee down and out cold. Fistrick grabs Ben/Gravattack and throws him away as the alien hero makes a crater from the landing.

* * *

><p>Ruby gently cups Rook's face in her hands as she looks him over and asks her fallen secret love in fear, "Rookie? Are you okay? Please say something." Rook opens his eyes slightly looking at Ruby as he groans in pain and falls unconscious again as Ruby bares her fangs and growls furiously as her eyes glow red showing no pupils, her fur stands on end as she slightly turns toward Fistrick glaring coldly and hatefully at him. As this happens, Fistrick punches BenGravattack to the ground as he says with each punch, "You…want…some…more…bro?!" Ben/Gravattack groans saying, "Not really!" Fistrick then tells him, "Too bad about your friend. Too bad for you that he got off easy." Suddenly, a feral growl stops him from delivering a punch as he turns around to see Ruby still over to where Rook was as an angry red aura covers her from head to toe as she glares at the villain hatefully and angrily.

Ruby says in a somewhat demonic voice as her voice drops a few octaves, "YOU LOWEST OF THE LOW! YOU HAVE MADE THE BEAST WITHIN ME SO ANGRY, THERE IS NO NAME! YOU DARE TOUCH MY IMPRINTEE?! YOU DARE TOUCH MY FUTURE MATE?! YOU DARE HARM THE ONE THAT I HOLD SO DEEPLY IN MY HEART?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL PAY!" Ruby screech/howls in rage and snarls as she charges for Fistrick and fires several red aura blasts, each fueled with deep hatred and anger for what Fistrick had done to Rook.

Fistrick stumbles, shocked, surprised and scared of Ruby and the power she possesses as she snarls as she then fires an enraged red supersonic howl that sends him flying a few feet and crashing to the ground. The angered Ruby walks away, wanting to get back to her mate to help him, but did not notice something happening behind her. Suddenly, a voice calls out, "Ruby, watch out!" Ruby ducks as suddenly, a hook from a crane hits Fistrick knocking him away and into the warehouse.

Ruby turns toward where the crane came from and somehow through the red she's seeing, Rook was at the controls, alright and well as Ruby's eyes widened as the red glow disappears from them as her pupils come back and her eyes return to normal, her fur goes back to normal too, and the furious red aura disappears. Ruby smiles as tears start to come out, beyond happy Rook is okay as he smiles telling Ruby, "You're welcome." Ruby starts to cry as she then turns to Ben/Gravattack and tells him seriously through her tears and small sobs, "You say one word to Rook about what I just said in my angry beast state, and I will kill you! GOT IT?!" Ben/Gravattack nods scared saying, "Absolutely, not a word! Man, you are seriously the scariest girl I've ever met." Ruby suddenly grins despite the tears in her eyes and says, "I know."

Fistrick suddenly hops out of the warehouse, as he says, "Weak." Rook quickly calls out to Ben, "Ben, I think Ruby and I can separate the Megawatts from the suit, but it will be a difficult shot even for the both of us. Try to get the suit to stop moving." Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a custom bow as Ruby quickly runs up to Rook and hugs him tightly saying, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Rook blinks in confusion about this, but smiles, remembering what she meant as he rubs her back telling her, "Yes, I am my friend. You do not need to worry. Come on, it is time to put an end to this."

Ruby nods as she and Rook start climbing up the crane as Ben/Gravattack then says to Rook sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks Rook. I'll get right on that!" And then quickly gets to work as he holds up both hands glowing as Fistrick is lifted to the air and throws him to the ground. Fistrick tries to stand up, as he asks the alien hero, still not impressed, "Got anything else, hero, or are you just a one-trick pony?" Ben/Gravattack tells him shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, it's my first time using this guy. Now, you might be able to withstand 40Gs."

Suddenly, the docks below him start to crumble and become undone as Ben/Gravattack tells Fistrick with a smirk, "But I don't think the docks can. What do you think?" The docks below Fistrick completely break apart as he falls into the water, then is raised up, dropped back into the water, raised up again, then down again as Ben/Gravattack says, "This is like one of those dunk tanks! Are you having as much fun as I am?" Ruby laughs from the crane hearing that comment saying, "I know I am." Fistrick groans inside his suit as the alien hero tells Rook, "I got it to stop moving." Rook is on the crane hook and Ruby's on the very top of the crane just above him.

Both Rook and Ruby look at each other and nod before they both take a deep breath in and lets it out as they both prepare to fire with their bows with two arrows each and aim for the spine and fires. Both the energy and magical aura arrows land on target causing the suit to short-circuit and also causing the remaining five jars to pop out. Ruby sighs looking down at Rook with a lovesick look on her face while thinking, 'Again…Moon, I love that alien! He really knows how to use a bow, and looks really hot doing it too.'

The jars break as they land freeing the Megawatts as Ruby leaps off the top of the crane and lands gracefully on the ground and is able to get the Megawatts back with the others in the warehouse by telling them to wait with their buddies. The Megawatts leave to get to them as Ben/Gravattack stops his powers as the alien hero tells Rook and Ruby, "Nice shots!" The Mecha Suit falls to the ground as within, Fistrick is annoyed as a voice from the Suit says, "Power level critical. 12% remaining." Fistrick smirks as he presses some button as he says, "Just enough." This causes missiles from the suit to fire at Ben/Gravattack. The alien hero quickly uses his gravity powers to spin the missiles as he realizes he has his own orbit, thus he's like a living planet! The alien hero grins saying, "I have my own orbit? That is pretty cool! I wonder…" Ruby smirks saying, "Man, do I wish Zak was here seeing this. He'd be so jealous right now!"

Fistrick freaks out inside the suit as Ben/Gravattack rolls himself into a ball, making himself into a planet as the missiles spin in orbit as suddenly the Mecha Suit is pulled in spinning Fistrick around and around and around. Then Fistrick is flung onto a crate along with missiles redirected at the enemy as they explode. After its done, Fistrick climbs out of the suit and weakly says, "Bro." Ruby and Rook come up to the alien hero as Ruby says, "I think the dude's had enough now." Ben/Gravattack turns back to normal as Rook says, "That was not easy." Ben smirks saying from an earlier conversation, "It never is." Then Ruby smirks saying, "But it can be fun."

Rook then asks with a questioning look, "Ruby, did you say something while I was knocked out? I woke up as soon as you attacked Fistrick. I know I heard you speak, but I was still pretty out of it and you sounded kind of muffled, so I could not completely make out what you said." Ruby blushes, telling Rook as she stutters, "U-uh…It was nothing! I was just mad at what Fistrick did to you and told him he was going to pay for hurting my friend. That's all, nothing more." Rook looks at her unsure but then shrugs as he proceeds to call the Plumbers as Ben smugly smirks in Ruby's direction as she tells the hero with a sigh, "I know you want answers Ben, but later, okay? Preferably when we're alone and when the time is right, okay?" Ben nods in understanding telling her, "Okay, okay. I understand. Now, what are we going to do with the Megawatts?" Ruby then tells him with a smirk, "Don't worry, I've already figured that out."

* * *

><p>The Plumbers were called in as they took away Fistrick and his minions as Rook brings the Proto-TRUK to their location by the controls on his glove. Fistrick glares in their direction as Ruby snarls angrily baring her fangs as her eyes glaring and furiously glowing red as Fistrick gets scared and turns away as Ruby smirks and her eyes are back to their normal red and turns back to her human form as she says, "I think I really scared him something good. I'm so going to enjoy scaring him more in the future."<p>

Ruby then looks with a cold glare with a faint angry red glowing in her eyes in Fistricks direction as she then thinks to herself, "But if he ever hurts my Rookie again or even tries to, he's going to be so much more than just scared when I'm through with him." Ruby then laughs a little evilly with a slight growl in her laugh as Grandpa Max comes over and tells them, "I hear there's a colony of Megawatts that helps power Undertown." Ben asks in confusion, "Since when?" Ruby smirks saying, "Since now. I told the Megawatts that if they were good, I'd take them somewhere they could provide power and not get hurt. That's where they'll be going."

A container full of Megawatts as they cheer and cackle happily as a few more get in as they nod happily thanking their heroes as Ben tells them, "Anytime, guys." Ruby smiles telling them, "Your welcome, cuties. Hope you have fun! But stay out of trouble!" The Megawatts nod and cackle happily as Rook then asks Ben, "The Tennyson legends usually end with some kind of blended beverage." Ben smiles telling him and Ruby, "You mean smoothies? Oh, they're more of a daytime thing. At night, its chili fries." Ben walks toward the Proto-TRUK as Rook sighs sadly saying, "Okay." Ruby pats his shoulder telling him with a smile, "Don't worry, Rookie. I'll get you a smoothie later." Rook smiles telling Ruby, "Thank you, my friend. I am glad to have you with me." Ruby smiles as she then tells him, "Me too." With that, Ruby and Rook get in the Proto-TRUK. Just as it flies off, Ben tells Rook, "And, by the way, Alien X is real, Rook."

But then Rook asks Ben, "So why can not we see it?" Ben sighs annoyed as he tells Rook, "Dude, there are some things you're just gonna have to trust me on." Ruby nods telling Rook, "Yeah, if he says its real, then its real Rookie." The conversation was dropped as they got to the restaurant as Ben got chili fries, but Rook and Ruby didn't like them so much. So Ruby got herself a cheeseburger and Rook a green salad and also got them both Apple Pie Cinnamon smoothies.

After eating Ruby said goodbye to Ben and Rook and teleported home thanks to her spells and told her mother of her adventure. Her mother was impressed, but became nervous when Ruby told her about becoming angry and sort of beast-like and demonic when Rook got hurt. Scarlet told Ruby the reason why that happened, is because when the imprinter sees their imprintee hurt, it causes the imprinter to become intensely strong and makes them furious and angry. It's perfectly normal, so Ruby stops worrying about it and decided to try and learn to control her anger better.

Ruby thus went to bed happy, snuggling up to her stuffed Red Riding Wolf dreaming of her and Rook. What new adventure will happen? Will we see a new adventure with Ben, Ruby and Rook? Or will this new adventure involve a memory from Ruby's and Rook's time in Plumber Academy? Stay tuned to find out…

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter! This was fun and a little hard to do. Hope you liked seeing Ruby letting her anger out. Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Et hoc a apparatus disassemble liberum megawatts carcerem,' means 'Disassemble machine and free Megawatts from this prison .'

Stay tuned sometime next week to find out what happens next! It all depends on my schedule and my partner's. Have a good day!


	9. Chapter 9 Ruby's Secret Is Out

Welcome to a fun new chapter for you all to like, love and enjoy! I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS UP SOONER! My friend and I were busy with life, family and working on this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry! And now the newest chapter will now begin! Now this chapter is very special. Why? Because we now have a break chapter! You see, there are some adventures of Omniverse where Rook does not appear at all. So for that, I will make break chapters involving Ruby and her moments with Rook and Scout during their Plumber Academy days and maybe chapters that involve holidays, late or not.

This new chapter includes Rook, Ruby and Scout during Plumber Academy where Ruby's two friends find out just what exactly Ruby really is. How will they react? Read to find out! WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 9: Ruby's Secret Is Out

1 Year and 8 Months Before Omniverse Begins

It has been about four months since Ruby met Rook and Scout. During these four months, the three friends befriended each other more through their classes, lunch, training exercises and stories of her adventures with the Secret Saturdays. But also during this time, Ruby bonded with Rook as she decided to learn about Rook's planet and home life. She never expected Rook to be from a farming planet, or the fact that Rook went through some bad family problems. But Ruby assured him that she was glad he decided to do something for himself and found herself growing more and more drawn and in love with him as time went on.

Rook had smiled and was thankful that he had Ruby for a friend but also couldn't help but feel more drawn to her as well as time passed and he didn't understand why he felt this way towards her, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that he couldn't remember the last time he had ever been as happy as he was whenever he was with her. Ruby had also bonded with Scout as well, as she wanted to learn everything about Anur Transyl and its neighboring moon, Luna Lobo. Scout was confused as to why she wanted to know so much, but he answered every question she had.

Ruby loved learning everything about her father's home world, but she had not asked Scout about her father, because she was worried of how Scout and Rook would react. From what Scout has told her, fleshy beings are the aliens and monsters to his planet. So the people of his world would be afraid of them. But not Scout, he was actually more compassionate and open-minded which made Ruby thankful that he was different. If Scout found out that Ruby was half-Loboan, she'd be afraid of how he'd react. So that's why she has kept her father and her family's heritage a secret from her friends. But she hopes to tell them when the time is right. Most importantly, she hopes she won't have to tell and explain to Rook about her being imprinted to him just yet. She was worried of him finding out that her entire life practically and literally belonged to him.

Rook was so happy to be friends with Ruby these four months. Rook found that he could naturally be himself around her all the time. He's always serious about everything and very smart about alien technology, but not so much on Earth customs. Luckily, when Ruby's around, he suddenly drops his seriousness and smiles when she's around and sometimes blushed around her too, but still always enjoyed her company along with Scout's. For these four months, he has also gotten very overprotective of her and sticks to her side a lot of the time. He cannot help but figure out why.

It's as if he was pulled to her as if by fate. But he doesn't think that it's really a bad thing, even though he has a feeling Ruby is hiding things from him and Scout. Fortunately, he would never push her to reveal things she's not ready to reveal. He had also found himself thinking about Ruby and often sometimes went into a daze whenever he thought about her, He didn't know what was happening to him, everything that he was feeling and everything that happened to him was just something that came over him whenever Ruby was around or whenever he thought of her. It was something he just couldn't explain.

Scout on the other hand, might or would try to get some answers from her if she really was hiding something from them. Scout has bonded with Rook and Ruby a lot, when given the chance. Scout loved telling Ruby about his homeworld and the moons that orbit his planet. He was surprised she wanted to learn so much, but he answered her every question and loved seeing her smile at the answers. But during these four months, he cannot help but still feel suspicious of her. He always smelled the scent of Loboans on her and wolves as she explained the animal to him weeks ago.

You'd think that after being away from a forest that had wolves living in it for four whole months in a space station far from any wolf-like creature (other than himself of course), the scent would be completely gone, but he could still smell the scent of Loboans all over her and it was still just as strong as when they first met, and can't help but think on why that is. But he still likes Ruby well enough that he enjoys her company. Not only that, but he can't help but feel that something is different about Rook as well.

All the other alien and human students in the Academy saw their friendship blossom as they believe all three would make an excellent team. In fact, some of these students befriended Ruby as well, even though some questioned her clothing since she never wore the Plumber uniform and always wore her red cloak. In fact, she was even picked on a few times for her cloak, but Rook and Scout defended her every time. Heck, even during these four months, they even did a prank or two thanks to her knowledge of Earth pranks. And Ruby has been practicing her magic spells in secret.

All in all, things have been okay and going smoothly in Plumber Academy during these four months. That is, until today…

* * *

><p>It's a normal day in the Plumber Academy as students had just got out of their latest class as everyone goes to the cafeteria to get their lunch. Everyone gets in line to get their food as a certain trio is talking about their latest assignment called Family History. You see, the assignment is where every student talks about their families along with info about the planets of which the students live on for their Planet History Class. It's a strange class to have in the Plumber Academy, but the class is required to take. Rook and Scout were happy, but not Ruby. It meant revealing her family past and heritage along with what she really is. But she knew she couldn't keep on hiding it forever.<p>

Lunch time begins as alien Plumber students got alien food, human students got human food and if they were daring, they tried the alien food. So Rook and Scout got alien food while Ruby got to have double cheeseburger and French Fries. Ruby is wearing her usual outfit including her cloak in its traditional form. As Scout eats, he asks Ruby and Rook, "Family History. What a strange class to have at an Academy where we become intergalactic police officers."

Ruby shrugs saying as she eats a bite out of her burger, "Maybe the reason why is so that we learn more about each other, whether it be from our families or from whatever planets we come from. But I've already learned about you two, and you two know about each other already." Rook suddenly looks interested as he grins a little saying, "That is true. You know about us, Ruby. But we do not know all about you other than your adventures with the Saturday family. This time, we get to learn about your real family and learn more about yourself."

Ruby frowns a little saying, "Yeah, I guess you do. But I'm a little worried about telling people of myself. It feels like people are trying to force the info right out of me." Scout tells her with a frown, "Why is that? You've never told us anything about yourself, except your mother is on Earth while your dad is missing and you live in a forest, and like Rook just mentioned your time and adventures with the Saturday family, and even in those stories you tend to leave some details out, mostly about what you did. It's like you're trying to hide something, Rubes."

Ruby flinches a little at that as Rook scolds Scout, not happy that Ruby is feeling bad about being secretive about herself and her family, "Scout, that is not nice. If Ruby wishes to not talk about her family or herself to us, it is perfectly fine. She can tells us when she wants to. Even though, she may have to for the class." Ruby looks between her two friends, and she can't stand seeing two friends fight. After all, it's the same for her with her best friend Zak and his cryptid family members.

Ruby really does want to tell her two friends just exactly who and what she is. But will they accept her? That was the only problem she was worried about. So with reluctance and a sigh, she hesitantly tells her two friends, "You two... Really want to know more about me and my family?" Rook and Scout look at her confused as they slowly nod as Ruby sighs once more telling them, "Fine, I'll tell you. But not at the class which we have to do this on. I don't want you two to wait that long. So I'll tell you two tonight. Meet me in my room tonight at eight like for our usual sleepovers when we don't have any classes. And I'll tell you two everything then. It'll be better if I tell you two first before the project for our class anyway. So I'll answer any questions you two have, so worries can be wiped away. Deal?"

Rook and Scout look at each other confused, as they couldn't believe she'd tell this easily, as they turn toward her and smile as they tell her together, "Deal!" Ruby smiles happily at this, but inside, she frowns a little, worried of what will happen. But she's already made her decision and she's not backing out of this. After all, they deserve to know the truth, especially Scout. Who knows? Maybe Scout knew something about her father and probably saw him somewhere when he disappeared. Lunch time ended as classes began once again as Ruby prepares herself for what she tells her two friends. Luckily, she has more time because when the last class ended, thanks to a certain pair of brothers aka the Vreedle brothers, they did a prank causing class to be canceled for the next few days.

* * *

><p>It is now 7:30 PM as classes have been over for a couple of hours and students are resting in their rooms before curfew which is at 11:00 PM. Ruby is in her room wearing her pajamas after just taking a shower as she turns into her Loboan form. Ruby's brushing her long brown-almost black mane with dark red and moonlight white streaks as she's wearing a black t-shirt that has a wolf howling to the moon and black lounge shorts. As Ruby brushes her mane, she hums a song imagining her and Rook together as she smiles in bliss. As she does this, she is still thinking on what will happen when she reveals what she really is. But she has to if she wants to keep her friendship with them.<p>

Ruby sighs as she takes a look at the things she brought with her, including her Red Riding Hood story book of her parents. Ruby whispers to no one as she says, "Mom, Dad, if you can hear me somehow, please give me the strength I need to tell my friends the truth about myself. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be my true self, not my shy self. Please help me." Ruby continues to brush her mane as she closes off from everything around her. So much in fact, she didn't even hear Rook and Scout coming to her room.

Rook and Scout are walking in the hallway, heading to Ruby's room as Scout asks Rook, "Hey, Rook? I'm sorry about being so suspicious of Rubes. I just can't help but feel that something's off about her. She has the exact same scent of my people, for howling out loud! Something's just...different." Rook nods saying, "I understand my friend. I too have become just only a little suspicious about her, but only because she does not say a thing about her family. I too wish to know more about her life. I believe it is perfectly natural. But when she does tell us, we can not be mad at her. There has to be a reason why she did not tell us anything. Maybe she was worried of how we would react to the truth."

Scout thinks on this as he then says, "You might be right, Rook. It's not that I'm mad at Ruby for hiding things. But I can't help but be curious about her. She has the same scent of my kind, she really wants to learn about Anur Transyl and Luna Lobo, and there's this strange feeling about her I just can't shake off. Maybe it's nothing and I'm just being paranoid. You know what? I won't be so suspicious of her anymore. Ruby has been a very nice person to us since we first met her. As long as she's not a bad person, I won't worry anymore." Rook nods as they both finally get to her door as Rook prepares to knock…

Ruby continues to brush her mane as her senses are closed off from the world. Suddenly, knocks are heard as Ruby snaps awake as she gasps standing up too fast, as she suddenly falls onto the table in front of her as she yelps in shock as she then falls to the floor as a vase filled with red roses and blue forget-me-nots falls to the floor causing a crash as it hits her head and causes the flowers and water in it to spill out over her.

Outside of the room, Rook and Scout hear the yelp and crash inside as they both panic of what could have happened as they both kick the door open. Luckily, the door didn't fall off as they run in as Rook exclaims, "Ruby?! Are you alright?!" Scout sniffs around, as he sees a door that's open a little as he tells Rook, "Rook, she's in here!" Scout opens the door to Ruby's bedroom and what he sees on the floor shocks him to his very core as his eyes go wide in shock and confusion as he gulps nervously saying, "Now the scent and the wanting to know about my homeworld makes sense now."

Rook walks in to see what made Scout freeze up as Rook sees why as he looks at Ruby shocked as he murmurs, "Bralla Da…" Both friends see Ruby in her pajamas and soaking wet as she is still in her Loboan form as the flower vase that hit her in the head is in pieces as the flowers from it laid discarded around her with some of them in her mane. Scout whispers in shock, "She's... A Loboan…Like me!..."

Ruby whimpers a little as she opens her eyes painfully as both boys gasp at the red color of her eyes. Ruby looks up weakly as she still whimpers and notices her two friends looking at her in shock as she whispers painfully, "Help…me…" Ruby falls into unconsciousness as her eyes close as her world turns black.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ruby fall unconscious and whispered her plea, Rook and Scout snap out of it as Rook quickly tells Scout, "Scout, go find the First Aid kit and some towels! I think the kit is in her closet and the towels are in her bathroom." Scout nods as he looks through her closet and finds the white box with a red cross, then goes into the bathroom and grabs a couple of towels, and then brings them all over to Rook as Rook quickly got to work on treating Ruby's head, drying her and getting the pieces of the vase and the flowers off her head. Scout looks at Ruby while Rook is treating her as Scout can't help but grin a little saying, "Now it all makes sense. The scent of a Loboan on her, her wanting to know about my homeworld…I should have known." Rook laughs a little as he tries very hard not to shake as he is getting very worried about Ruby.<p>

Scout then frowns a little saying, "But why didn't she say anything? We both could've understood. I know I would." As Rook checked for swelling – there wasn't much thankfully – he starts to bandage her head carefully saying, "Maybe it was because she was worried. Remember? The people on your world would see Ruby as an outsider and a monster if she was completely human. She was worried we would think of her as a monster if we knew she was half-alien."

Scout's eyes go wide as he looks down in shame as he tells Rook, "You're right. I can't believe I was this stupid to accuse her of what she was! As soon as she wakes up, I'll apologize to her and we can get the full story then. Good thing classes were canceled for a few days thanks to the Vreedle Brothers." Both boys groan at that as Rook finished bandaging Ruby's head as Rook quickly but carefully picks up and carries her bridal-style and then gently places her in the bed and pull the covers up. They stay by Ruby's side, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it would take longer for them. Scout fell asleep after a few hours, but Rook was still awake. He kept watch over Ruby just in case she woke up. As he remained awake, he kept thinking about Ruby. He started to think about what she really is: A half-alien. He never thought this was possible. But looking at Ruby, still as a Loboan, he sees the proof. She's different from everyone else. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like her any less. So what if she's a Loboan? She's still Ruby. Rook places his hand on her left cheek and strokes it as Ruby growls in pleasure as she leans against it. Rook looks shocked, but he then smiles as he quietly whispers, "Why must you be so complicated, Ruby?"<p>

As Rook looks at Ruby's sleeping form, he gets a faraway look in his eyes and without realizing what he's doing, he slowly starts leaning forward towards her with his eyes slowly closed. When he finally reaches her and before he even realizes what he's doing, he places a small, but sweet and tender kiss right on the corner of Ruby's lips. He stays in that position for a few seconds longer, but finally ends it as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Ruby's peaceful sleeping face. Then realization finally hits him like a ton of bricks as his eyes widen in shock and quickly pulls away from Ruby with his hand covering his lips as he stares at Ruby still in shock.

He couldn't believe that he actually did that, and tried to figure out what had possessed him to do it in the first place while trying not to freak out. But as he tries to figure it out, his eyes linger back to Ruby and as looks at her, he realizes that while he didn't know why he kissed her, he'd be lying if he said...He didn't like it. As that thought entered his head, he couldn't help the warm blush that started appearing on his cheeks, nor could he stop his heart from beating so hard and so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. He tries to calm down in case somehow Ruby and Scout heard him.

He's able to do so, but now he doesn't know what to do. Should he tell Ruby about what he did or should he keep it a secret? When he kissed her, he felt a warm spark within him. He never felt this way with anyone before, not even with his ex-girlfriend, Rayona! Rook thinks on this for a while until he decides not to tell Ruby about the kiss and keeps it to himself. Rook looks at Ruby's mane, wanting to touch it, but suddenly, he finds a forget-me-not flower in the mane from when the flower vase fell on her. Rook thinks on this as he tells himself, 'That is weird. I thought I got all of them off of her when I fixed her up.' He carefully removes it from her mane without waking her up and looks at it.

As he looks at it, he thinks back on to when he first saw the flowers that Ruby had and asked her about them. Ruby explained about them as she also told him about the 'Language of Flowers'. He was confused and curious as to why there was such a thing and Ruby said that it was because flowers also have a meaning and something to say, too. He didn't really understand what she meant by that as for all he knew, flowers didn't talk nor did they have any meaning other than looking and smelling pretty…Although he had a feeling that wasn't what she meant. He instead asked her what the flowers she had mean.

But instead of answering his question, she just had a blush and a small smile on her face and told him that it was a secret and promised that one day she would tell him. Rook stares at the small blue flower in his hand and can't help but wonder what this flower means. He then remembers that Ruby had called this flower a 'Forget-me-not'. Rook thought that was a rather unusual name for a flower and asked Ruby why it was called that and she told him the story behind the flowers' name. Rook thought it was a very sad and tragic story and then asked her why she liked having a flower with a tragic origin. She told him that the reason why she liked them, just like their meaning, was a secret and her face was very red when she told him this. Back then, Rook became worried that she was starting to get a fever with all the blushing but she told him that she was fine.

Looking at the flower some more and then looking at Ruby's sleeping form, he decides to keep the flower as a reminder of Ruby and also as a reminder to find out why she likes this flower so much. Rook quickly puts the flower in one of his pockets making sure it doesn't get squished as he then leans back on his chair and with a yawn. He starts to fall asleep in his chair, thinking about the kiss he had with her over and over again, until he falls asleep completely and begins to dream of him and Ruby together.

* * *

><p>So both boys and the unconscious half-loboan were knocked out and sleeping until 9 AM. A pair of eyes open up in the darkness of the room as Ruby was the one to do so. She wakes up fully from the covers as she starts to sit up, but doing so, gives her a small pain in the head as she groans holding her head in pain as she mutters to herself, "Oh, my head! What in the moon happened last night?" Suddenly, memories come gushing out from last night as she remembered falling, the vase falling, and Rook and Scout standing over her.<p>

Ruby gasps a little as she whimpers saying, "Darn it! I forgot about the guys! I hope they aren't too mad at me." Ruby then finally senses two presences in her room as she looks to both sides gasping a little: Rook and Scout were snoozing and dozing off in their chairs as their chests go up and down. Ruby looks at them shocked saying, "Why are they here?" Ruby is confused as to why they're here as Ruby looks around her room as she sees the First Aid box and the towels, then feels the bandages on her head and her slightly damp fur as Ruby gasps realizing what happened: They stayed here and took care of her! Ruby smiles a little as her eyes start to tear up as she says quietly to herself, "Maybe they do like me after all, half-alien and all." Ruby leans over to Scout and kisses his head and kisses Rook on the cheek.

Ruby sighs blissfully saying, "I love these boys!" Ruby then makes a move to get out of the bed and once she's free, she has an evil idea. She sometimes did this to Zak Saturday and his cryptid family members, as she hopes it does the same to her two friends. So she takes a deep breath and yells military-style at the very top of her lungs, "WAKE UP, YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!" Rook and Scout open their eyes suddenly and stumbled a little freaked out at the sudden wake-up call as they stand up quickly at attention and do a salute as they both exclaim, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Ruby laughs at their reactions as she tries to keep standing as Rook and Scout look at Ruby confused and a little angry. But the sight of her smiling and laughing, causes them to not be so angry at her as they can't help but laugh as well. Once they all calmed down, Scout tells Ruby, "You are the scariest female I've ever met, Rubes."

Ruby laughs telling him, "Thanks for the compliment, wolfie! I'm honored to be called the scariest. Just don't make me mad enough to see my beast side, and you'll really regret it!" All three laugh again for a few minutes, until all three finally calm down as an uncomfortable and awkward silence sets in. After a minute, Ruby sighs reluctantly as she then tells them, "Seeing as how you guys saw me in my Loboan form last night, and the fact that I'm still in my Loboan form, I can assume you want answers, correct?"

Both boys nod as Ruby then tells them, "I'll answer anything you have. But first, how about I make some breakfast? It might be better if we talk about this on a full stomach." Both boys nod as Rook tells Ruby, "Good idea, Ruby. It would be better if we got some nourishment in us before anything else. I am particularly hungry for those pancakes you introduced me to."

Scout licks his lips saying, "Yeah, and I'm hungry for bacon and eggs. Oh, and apple cider!" Rook agrees with the drink as both boys leave the bedroom as Ruby walks out in her pajamas, smiling as she heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her two favorite boys.

* * *

><p>Before Ruby started to make breakfast, she quickly grabs her spellbook that was on a table near the kitchen as she takes off the bandages and turns back to human form. Rook and Scout look at all this curiously as Ruby then recites a spell from her spellbook, "Sana caput iniuriam." The swelling on her head disappears as her injury is completely healed. Both boys see this in shock as their jaws are hanging low. Ruby smiles saying, "Not only am I half Loboan, but I also have magical powers thanks to my mother's side of the family." Scout smirks saying, "Heh. Not bad, Rubes. Not bad at all." Ruby smirks as she then makes breakfast for her and the two boys. After some time, pancakes, fresh fruit and a glass of apple cider was made for Rook; Bacon, eggs and a glass of apple cider was made for Scout; Apple Cinnamon pancakes, strawberries and apple cider was for Ruby.<p>

Everyone eats their breakfast peacefully as Scout then asks the first question of wanting to know Ruby, "Alright, first questions. How are you half-Loboan? You said your mother is a human with powers. So would that make your father a Loboan?" Ruby nods telling Scout with a grim smile as her Loboan ears and tail appear, "Yes. My father is a Loboan. He and my mother got married, and I was born. That allows me to turn between Loboan and human forms at any time I wish, although my Loboan ears and tail appear at certain times.

You might know him, Scout. He used to live on Anur Transyl." Scout looked shocked of the ears and tail appearing, but then frowns as he tries to think as he asks her, "Maybe, I would have been pretty young at the time though. What was his name?" So Ruby answers with a smile, "Darius, Darius Wolfblood. When he and my mother got married, he decided to take on my mother's name, as he would now be called Darius Bloodmoon. He has sleek black fur with a long flowing mane and has four claws on each hand and two claws on each foot, a bushy sleek black tail and blood red eyes."

Scout crosses his arms and tries to think about it, and once he was done he tells her, "The name and description sounds familiar, but I've never seen him and I don't know anything else about him, I'm sorry." Ruby looks down, upset that she hasn't learned anything else about him. Scout looks at her and can't help but feel bad. She wanted to know more about her father. Scout smiles as he then tells Ruby, "But I'm sure he was a good Loboan, though. After all, fellow Loboans stick together through thick and thin." Ruby smiles at that, glad for the cheering up. As Rook eats his pancakes, he then asks Ruby, "Ruby, I have been wanting to ask you this for awhile but I did not want to seem rude, but I would like to ask you this. Why do you wear that red cloak, along with your clothes? They are not what students are wearing in the Academy along with me and Scout."

Ruby smiles as she eats a strawberry saying, "I don't mind you asking me that Rookie. And to answer your question, my cloak is a part of a family treasure chest full of magical items. It's a part of my mother's family's tradition. You see, every girl that is born in my mother's family, is given a name that means red or is related to the color red. Which is why my name is Ruby. The treasure chest is passed down from mother to daughter. The daughter receives it at the age of thirteen and everything inside it goes to her. Thus, the girl is named a Red Riding Hood Sorceress. That title actually relates to a fairy tale story of old called Little Red Riding Hood." So Ruby tells the two boys of the original fairy tale story. Both boys were shocked especially at the ending. Scout shudders saying, "I'm glad that wolf wasn't me." Rook nods saying, "But at least the girl learned her lesson."

Ruby nods as everyone finishes their breakfast as Ruby quickly takes all the dishes and glasses to the sink. Ruby then grabs all of the items that was in her treasure chest she got from her mother as she explained all of the items. Ruby puts on her cloak as she tells them, "The cloak is magical in itself. It can magically change into any shade of red, be made from any fabric, be institched with any kinds of designs, be shortened and grow to any length, and can take on any style of outerwear tops while still maintaining the hood part." Ruby focuses on the cloak in her mind as it turns into a maroon leather hooded jacket with a loboan appliqué on the back. Rook and Scout look at the jacket in awe as Rook says wistfully, "Is it possible to get one for me?"

Ruby shrugs her shoulders telling him, "Dunno. I only know that they only exist in my mother's family. We might be the only ones ever who have them." Rook groans disappointed at that as Scout laughs a little. The jacket returns back to normal as Ruby then holds up a beautifully handcrafted flute made out of mahogany wood with a leather string tied around the mouth piece with feathers tied on each end as Ruby plays a little song on it while looking into Scout's eyes.

Suddenly Scout's eyes are all blurry as he suddenly dances around like a ballet dancer. Rook tries to hold back his laughter but fails as he bursts out laughing, Ruby loves the sound of his laughter and stops playing as she laughs as well. Scout is back to normal as he shakes himself off and asks, "Wh-what just happened?"

Rook explains to Scout about what happened as he tries to hold back his laughter as Scout blushes as his ears go down as he angrily tells Ruby, "How the heck did you do that?!" Ruby laughs saying, "It was the flute. It's a magical item that has the ability to calm down any animal, cryptid, person, and alien. Part of my mother's magical powers involves singing like a siren. So that's why my howling, singing and playing certain instruments is from my mother's powers. Sorry, Scout, but I didn't want Rook to go through that." Scout looks confused at that saying, "Uh, that's fine, I guess." Scout is now really confused. Why is Ruby treating Rook like this? 'I wonder…' Scout has a funny feeling about all of this.

The Ruby shows the diary as she then tells the boys, "This is my magical diary which has unlimited pages and the lock on the front can only be unlocked by me. It looks like a normal diary that looks like it has a couple dozen pages. But inside, it has unlimited space, thus unlimited pages. So don't even try and bother opening this thing, got it?" Both boys nods, as they have respect and are mature, as they'd never do that. Ruby then pulls out the spellbook and the wooden bow as she tells the boys, "You guys already saw the spellbook so you don't need to know that. And you also know about my enchanted wooden bow from our fighting classes. It can create its own arrows when being prepared to shoot. It's also unbreakable and fireproof, and can transform into any weapon, but no high tech weapons though."

Both boys nod understanding that as Ruby then looks like she's hesitating about something as she then grabs a book that is red with gold and silver designs and on it, is a picture of a woman wearing a red hood and a black furred loboan with red eyes from her room. She holds it out to the boys as she tells them, "This is not from the treasure chest, but it is something that I treasure with my whole heart. This book is the romantic fairy tale of how my mother and father met, fell in love and had me. My mother made it for me when I was born. In fact, you could say this is a different version of the Little Red Riding Hood story. It shows everything that happened. So go ahead and read it. You'll understand everything and more from this very special book."

Rook and Scout grab hold of the book as they look at each other confused as Rook opens the book as both read the whole story from beginning to end. Rook and Scout were so entranced with the book's content that they didn't notice Ruby leaving the room to go back to her bedroom to fix up the mess from last night. Rook and Scout were still reading until they finally got to the end where they finally figured out what really happened to Ruby's father and how he ended up missing. Both boys began getting teary eyed realizing what Ruby went through: She lost her father, she thought she was a freak, so that's why she was so shy in the beginning, and she thought they wouldn't like her if they knew what she was.

Ruby had just come back into the room after cleaning up the mess with her magic as she asks the both of them with a smile, "So did you guys like the story? I know boys don't like reading romances, but if you two did, it means you can stomach pretty much everything." Ruby laughs a little and suddenly both boys looked at her worried as Ruby takes a look in the book to see where they were.

She sees they made it at the end as Ruby smiles sadly as she tells them, "Yeah, you found out my dad is gone. He was on a mission with the Plumbers to help out Anur Transyl and save them from Zs'Skayr. But when the Plumbers came back, he wasn't with them. He disappeared, never seen again. But I don't think he's dead! He's still alive, he's on the planet somewhere, I can feel it! This is one of the reasons why I wanted to become a Plumber: So that I can find him, bring him home and back to my mother and me so we can have our family back together again. Every night I'd hear my mother crying, wanting her husband and the love of her life back and her family back together. I want my mother to be happy and I want my Dad back. And that's why I can't give up on this! Thank you guys for listening to me. It really means a lot more than you think."

Ruby smiles as she looks at her friends, when suddenly, Scout bows his head down as he tells her with sad frown, "I'm so sorry, Rubes." Ruby looks surprised at Scout's apology as Rook smiles, realizing what he's doing as Scout continues, "I've been suspicious of you since the day we met. The scent on you, wanting to know about Anur Transyl so much…I should have known what it meant, but I didn't figure it out. But now I do. I'm sorry, for being so wary of you, my friend. Please forgive me." Ruby smiles as she kneels down and tells him by looking him in the eyes, "You're forgiven, Scout. I was never mad at you. Just a little nervous." Scout's eyes widen at her, but then grins a little, thankful he has her forgiveness.

Rook smiles as he then tells Ruby, "I would like to apologize as well, Ruby. Although I was not as suspicious of you as Scout was, I was still also somewhat suspicious of you. We are both sorry." Ruby smiles telling them, "It's okay you guys, I understand. I am glad though. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you two." All three friends smile as peace has finally been made between the three teens. And now their friendship and bond has grown even stronger.

* * *

><p>Classes started back up a few days after Ruby revealed the truth to her friends. During their Family History class, Ruby revealed what she was to everyone: That she was Half-Loboan and a Magic User. All of the students besides Rook and Scout were shocked, even the Vreedle Brothers. The teachers weren't shocked because they were informed why she wanted to keep her true self a secret until she was ready to reveal it.<p>

Ruby revealed her family's past and heritage along with herself and her many magical treasures. After the class was over, all of the students didn't hate her for hiding herself. They all still wanted to be her friend and want to know more about her. That made Ruby the happiest. After the day was over, Ruby called her mother and let her know what she did. Scarlet was happy of it all, telling her congrats and gave her good luck for the rest of Plumber Academy.

Now that everyone knew, Ruby began to be liked by everyone in the Academy and became popular. She had her two friends by her side through the rest of two years in the Academy. And now that they knew, she can finally be in peace with herself and she's no longer shy. But as the day of her graduation from the Academy approaches, will she be ready to fight evil after that? And will Ben Tennyson like her? Well, that has already been answered, hasn't it?

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this chapter! This was fun and a tiny bit time consuming, but its finished. Not much action, just friend bonding! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Sana caput iniuriam', means 'Heal head injury.'

Stay tuned sometime in the future to find out what happens next! It all depends on my schedule and my partner's. Have a good day!


	10. CH 10 Have I Got A Deal For You Part 1

Welcome to a fun new chapter for you all to like, love and enjoy! Now we can get back to the real story. Again, I am sorry about the last update being late. But I did warn you that updates may be slower. Hopefully it won't be like that again anytime soon.

Also, to M'gann Aloma, the answers to your review? First off, yes. Rook does say Bralla Da in the series. He does so in the episode Otto Motive and possibly other episodes. I think its his version of like when people say in shock, 'Oh, my gosh!', or something like that. I hope that answers your question. And second, I can't wait for Ruby's head-to-head battle with Nyancy-Chan, too! It'll be an epic catfight! I hope you'll like it when it comes up.

Now onto the next chapter...This new chapter includes Ben and Ruby having some fun, best friend bonding, and more bad guy fighting. WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I hope that you like this chapter! Please review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Ben 10 franchise. The only things I own in this story are my OCs. This is NOT a crossover with the Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction on this site. Thus, I do not own anything of the Little Red Riding Hood franchise. There will be mentions of the Secret Saturdays in this story, such as mentions of them knowing the OCs, especially for when the episode T.G.I.S. comes out. Thus, this is also NOT a crossover with Secret Saturdays. This is just a Ben 10 fanfic only! Because of that, this story is mostly Ben 10 only. Also, I do not own anything of the Secret Saturday franchise.

* * *

><p>Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1<p>

Chapter 10: Have I Got A Deal For You Part 1

It has been about a week since the last adventure of Ben, Rook and Ruby involved Fistrick and his gang and the Megawatts. Since then, Ruby has done more meditating to keep her angry urges in check. They haven't happened since then, so she's been happier. And during the week, Ben was helping Blukic and Driba, two Galvans that may be smart, but not on the same level as Azmuth. They needed help with testing a new weapon on Ben. Also during that time, Ruby had fun at her home by finishing her wood sculpture of Rook, meditation, magic practice and painting, especially painting with her hands and tail.

But most often she was with Rook, whether it was helping him work on the Proto-TRUK or his Proto-Tool, or just hanging out and talking to him. Ruby loves spending time with Rook every chance she gets. And to her great happiness, Rook, as always, also enjoyed her company just as much. Ben had gotten Ruby's phone number after their Megawatt adventure and loved talking to her when he could. He still doesn't know about Ruby's secret concerning Rook, but he decided rather than wonder about it and possibly drive himself crazy trying to figure it out, she'd tell him when she was good and ready.

In fact, right now, Ben had called Ruby and asked her if she'd show him around more of Undertown. Ruby agreed and met up with him in Undertown. Ruby was glad to hang out with Ben. Besides Rook, Scout and the Saturdays, Ruby didn't have much friends. So she was glad Ben wanted to hang out with her. They were both walking around until a villain from Ben's past appeared. This villain was known as Sunder. The villain is a hulking, grey skinned humanoid alien with a black overall-like outfit with a red trim, spiked shoulder straps and wrist bands and three metal straps around both of his upper legs. He also has long white hair, a red scar on his left eye as both eyes are red with black pupils, black trim around his face and two slits for a nose, metallic mask with two black indentions around both eyes.

Sunder caused some mayhem as Ben and Ruby look at each other and bore toothy grins as Ruby asks Ben, "Benji, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben grins back saying, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, Rubes, then yes! It's Hero Time!" Ruby shifts into her Loboan form as she howls in excitement as Ben slammed the Omnitrix down turning into Shocksquatch. A few minutes into the fight, a group of aliens circled them, cheering for either side to win. Sunder's hoverboard appears ramming straight into Ben/Shocksquatch and Ruby, but they dodged just in time as aliens cheer. Both heroes quickly leap to a stand as Ruby and the alien hero hop away just in time to miss a metal tentacle with an attached axe. Ben/Shocksquatch then goes to hit the ground my Sunder with an electrical charge, but that didn't work as Sunder dodged.

Ruby growls angrily as she landed on the floor and charged for him, but the hoverboard hit her causing her to be flung back as Ben/Shocksquatch catches her as he asks her, "You okay?" Ruby nods after shaking her head to clear away the dizziness as she tells him with a toothy wolf grin, "You kidding? I'm great! Beating one of your old villains is fun!" Ben/Shocksquatch grins as aliens cheer as both heroes stand up waiting for the next move. Somewhere in the audience, an alien wearing a strange hat walks through the crowd. Sunder leaps into the air and onto his hoverboard as he demands from the shape-shifting alien hero, "Just hand me your new Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, and this can all be over." Ben/Shocksquatch grins as he tells the villain sarcastically, "Well, sure. Since you asked so nicely."

Ruby grins telling Sunder, "And FYI Sun-bore, that was sarcasm!" Sunder throws the axe as it comes breaking through the ground and to the heroes, but they dodge as Sunder throws it again as Ben/Shocksquatch and Ruby run away in different directions. Ruby grins at the chase, but Ruby gasps seeing a little fish boy alien in front of her with a green tech ball looking scared. Ruby smiles in determination as she quickly stands in front of the kid and raises a hand toward the axe saying, "Congelare (Freeze)!" The axe freezes in place in the air as it falls to the floor. The fish boy grins telling Ruby, "Thanks, Miss Ruby." The kid runs away as Ruby tells him, "Your welcome!" Ruby charges back into the fight ready for more.

In the audience, is a four-armed humanoid alien who wears a brown uniform with tan stars, pockets and gloves. He has orange hair and mustache that covers his mouth, and green skin. This alien speaks to a slug-like alien with a British dialect, "Say there, my good fellow, could I interest you in-?" The slug-like alien walks off bored with him, as the green humanoid alien is appalled as he then asks a pink chunky humanoid alien with white hair and purple bows, "Ma'am, I can see that a lovely creature such as yourself-!" But he is interrupted by the alien who has a deep voice despite his feminine appearance, "Not interested." The green humanoid alien apologizes as he turns around to see a big purple hulking alien as he asks him, "Ooh. Why, it looks to me that you may be in need of a-!"

The big purple alien gets mad at him speaking in his native tongue until a crash gets his attention as he turns to the fight and begins cheering as the green humanoid alien is getting fed up with being ignored as he asks himself annoyed, "What has distracted you, my poor suckers?" He looks up to see Ben/Shocksquatch and Ruby fighting against Sunder as suddenly, the green humanoid alien smirks underneath his mustache as he says, "Jackpot!" Sunder had regained control of his axe tentacle and throws it once more, but Ben/Shocksquatch caught it as he pulls it making Sunder being pulled toward to him and tries to hit him. But Sunder dodged by hopping onto his back and tied him up as he hopped onto his hoverboard that flew by as Ben/Shocksquatch is being dragged away and into the air.

Ruby looks up and smirks as she says, "Bad idea, Sunder!" Ben/Shocksquatch, from his position in the air tells the villain, "Last chance for you to quit while you're ahead." Sunder smirks telling him, thinking he'll win, "Last chance for you to keep your head." Ben/Shocksquatch chuckles with a smirk telling him, "That was like a joke, but smaller." He then uses his electrical powers to electrocute Sunder thanks to that metal tentacle, not only hurting him, but causing the hoverboard to short-circuit. Sunder tries to fly away as he yells to the shape-shifting alien hero, "This isn't over!" Ben/Shocksquatch turns back to normal Ben with a beep as he yells to the villain, "Looks to us like it is!" Ruby runs up to Ben, back in her human form as they high-five in victory as they both cheer, "YES!"

The green humanoid alien appears in front of Ben and Ruby as he tells them excitedly, "Congratulations, children! I saw what you both just did. Wonderful, yes indeed! Absolutely superlative. But if you both want to prevent that run-down feeling after transforming from beast to human, what you need is a bottle of Professor Hokestar's Miracle Elixir." As the now named Hokestar holds out a small blue corked bottle that holds a yellow star, Ruby starts growling quietly, already not trusting this alien thanks to her aura sensing powers, as Ben asks confused, "Who with the what, now?"

* * *

><p>Hokestar tells Ben, as he over exaggerates his product, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir will change everything!" Ruby and Ben look at each other, feeling bored, as they then turn to Hokestar as Ben tells him, "Yeah…Thanks, but no thanks." Ruby nods telling Hokestar as she growls a little as her eyes turn red and her loboan ears and tail pop up, "Yeah, we're not interested in anything you have." Both Ruby and Ben walk away as Hokestar looks at them shocked that they didn't want his product and a little scared at how the Half-Loboan reacted. So he turns around to the crowd and clears his throat as he asks everyone, "And how about you, my friends? Do you, too, doubt the veracity of my fantastic formula's amazing attributes? What's that you say? You demand a brief demonstration?"<p>

Aliens in the crowd begin to murmur about how wrong it could end up being as some yell angrily at Hokestar as Ruby and Ben paused in their walk wanting to see what's about to happen as Ben quietly asks Ruby, "Who's the weird looking rodeo clown?" Ruby growls a little angrily as her tail swishes angrily, loboan ears stand up straight as her eyes begin to turn red. Ben shivers in slight fear, remembering how scary she was at the docks last week as Ruby answers, "Not a clue, dude. But I did hear through the Undertown grapevine, that he just got here to Earth not that long ago, so I have no idea who he is. But I have heard some rumors about him conning some aliens somewhere in space. I don't sense anything life-threatening from him that should cause us to intervene though, but that still doesn't mean I trust him."

Ben shrugs his shoulders with a small grin as he tells her, "Hey, non-life-threatening is good enough for me, one less baddy to beat." While they were talking, Hokestar has an idea as he exclaims to everyone, "Then might I have an able-bodied volunteer from the audience? If you please, somebody? Anybody?" The crowd is silent until a short alien with thick purple skin with a rock-like reptilian appearance appears wearing a lavender and gold vest. This alien has red eyes, a large chin, three fingers on each hand, two toes on each toe and he is heavily muscled. This alien is known as Solid Plugg. Solid Plugg says uncertainly, "Uh, I-I'll do it." He walks up to Hokestar as the con man tells the alien, "Excellent, my boy. Splendid, a perfect specimen. Now, just for clarity's sake, we've never met before, have we?"

Ruby's eyes narrow, loboan instincts taking over, sensing something off about them. Her instincts prove correct as Solid Plugg nearly spills the beans saying, "N-No, boss—I mean, Professor. We have not." Hokestar asks for the alien's name, "And your name, good sir?" Solid Plugg then says, "They call me Plugg…Solid Plugg." Ruby tells Ben quietly, "They definitely know each other, Benji." Ben nods telling her quietly, "I can tell." Hokestar nods as he then tells Solid Plugg, "Yeah, of course you are. And now, are you ready to have your world forever transformed?"

Hokestar looks at his lackey with a raised eyebrow since Solid Plugg didn't answer back as Plugg then answers to his boss, "Sure. Why not?" Hokestar then opens the bottle and puts a few drops on his head and rubs it as he then says to Plugg and his audience, "Just sprinkle a few drops of my miracle elixir on your scalp, rub vigorously, and in a mere matter of moments…" In a couple of seconds, Plugg experienced a great change alright, as Hokestar exclaims, "Voila! A rich, full head of…flowers?" It's true as Solid Plugg gained a full head of green hair, but it was more like grass as it grew purple flowers and a few bows. Ben and Ruby start laughing as they try to cover it as Ruby snickers saying, "Now that's a bouquet!" Ben starts to laugh at the joke as Hokestar chuckles nervously saying, "And not even in season, don't you know."

Plugg gets nervous as he stutters for a bit until he tells everyone, "U-U-Uh, yeah…It is a miracle. I was bald merely moments ago, and now, forsooth, I am not." By then most of the crowd was gone except for three aliens as Hokestar asks them, "Now, who will be the next among you to partake of my miracle elixir, huh? It's only two taydens a bottle." The three aliens like the product as they go to Hokestar and try to buy it. Hokestar is very happy as he gets their money and once his customers leave, he turns to Ben and Ruby. Ruby narrows her eyes angrily at the alien as she growls bearing her fangs with her loboan ears flatten out against her hair and her tail almost all flared out as she crosses her arms. Again, Hokestar is starting to get scared of the girl, but he needs buyers.

He then tells Ben and Ruby, "As you can see, children, business is booming." Ben shakes his head saying, "Doesn't prove a thing. Like they say, there's one born every minute." Ruby wolf smirks as she tells Ben quietly, "More like one every second." Ben laughs at her joke as they fist bump as he tells her with a smirk, "Good one!" Hokestar starts to get annoyed as he walks up to them and tells them, "Well, either way, there's nothing I appreciate better than the challenge of a hard sell." Hokestar chuckles as he then tells the two teens, "Allow me to try and change your tiny minds, hmm?" Ruby growls at the 'tiny minds' comment, as Ben crosses his arms telling Hokestar, "You're wasting your time." Ruby nods telling Hokestar annoyed, "Yeah, I don't really need anything from you."

Hokestar smirks telling them, "But it's my time to waste, now, isn't it?" Thus, Ruby and Ben have no choice but to see what he's got, but only to make sure he was clean. Hokestar takes them to his shop that is a big steampunk container-like thing as Ben and Ruby look around suspiciously, making sure if Hokestar truly is a threat. Hokestar then turns around and exclaims to the teens as he presses a button, "Welcome, welcome, welcome to Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Extraterrestrial Emporium, children. If you cannot find it here, it probably doesn't exist." When he pressed the button, a part of his shop opened up bringing out shelves full of toys. Ruby looks at the toys suspiciously, sensing something not quite right. Ben looks at the toys with some interest as he tells Hokestar, "Seems like its just a bunch of old second-rate-!"

Ben suddenly gasps excitedly seeing a Sumo Slammers toy as he picks it up and asks Hokestar, "Where did you get this 'Sumo Slammers' action figure?! I've never seen one like it before!" Ruby face palms at this saying, "I should have known he'd fall for this." Hokestar ignores her as he tells Ben, "Special limited edition only available from the concessionaries of Budokan. Fewer than 100 ever made. If you like it, it's yours, my boy, with my compliments." Ben takes it from his hand as he asks Hokestar suspiciously, "Why so generous?" Ruby glares at Hokestar as she asks him, "Yeah, there's gotta be more to this. If that toy really is a collectible, why give it away for free?" The alien con man then tells Ben, thus once again ignoring Ruby, "Oh, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the universe to have a one-man superhero team as a spokesman for my elixir, now, would it?"

Ben looks to Ruby who is not only mad about being ignored but also sad about that comment. Ben then glares at Hokestar's back, as he knows that while he's always wanted to be a solo hero, and even though he wouldn't admit it, it felt nice having a team again, even though it wasn't with Kevin and Gwen. Truth is, Ben liked having Ruby and Rook around. With Ruby, he felt happy to be himself around her, and with Rook, he felt happy being around another guy friend, even if he was a little slow and naive at times.

Rook was still a good guy to have around, and Ruby was a great friend too. Ben continues to glare at the con man alien as he then tells Hokestar, "I guess you and your stuff may look kind of weird, but it all seems harmless enough. But about your offer as a spokesman…No, thanks." Ruby looks at Ben shocked with brown eyes wide as her loboan ears and tail stand at attention as Hokestar exclaims shocked and angrily, "WHAT?! Why?!"

Ben smirks telling Hokestar, "One, I don't trust you even if your store looks clean despite it being weird. Two, I kind of like having a team, whether its my old or new team. And three, I'd much rather be having fun with my superheroing than working a real job. Now if you'll excuse us, Ruby and I need to leave. You can have the toy back." Ben tosses it back to Hokestar as he grabs Ruby's hand as they walk off as Ruby still looks at Ben shocked. Hokestar on the other hand looks at them shocked, but then gets angry as his minion Solid Plugg walks over as he asks his boss, "How'd it go, Professor? Did you get the alien hero?" Hokestar growls angrily saying, "No, but have patience, Plugg. He'll come around, even with that Half-Loboan girl with him."

* * *

><p>Ben is still tugging Ruby behind him as she still looks at him shocked as Ruby finally snaps out of it as she asks Ben, "Uh, Ben? We're far enough away now, you can let go!" Ben stops suddenly as he looks down at his and Ruby's hands as he suddenly blushes and lets go as he then tells her, "Sorry, Rubes. I noticed how you didn't like what that con man said. So, I thought I'd let him know I'm more of a team man than a solo act. That, and I don't trust him." Ruby smiles telling Ben as her Loboan tail wags, "Thank you, Ben. I'm glad I have you for a friend. Heck, the truth is, you're practically my first human friend on Earth besides my family's friends!" Ben smiles telling her, "Your welcome, Rubes. Now, why don't we contact Rook? Maybe he knows something about that rodeo clown con alien."<p>

Ruby nods as Ben contacts Rook through his own Plumber badge he keeps in his pocket, who is still at Plumber HQ, as Ben asks him, "Rook? You there? It's Ben and Ruby." At Plumber HQ, Rook is startled wondering why Ruby is with Ben, as Rook then asks Ruby then Ben, "Ruby, why are you with Ben? And Ben, how was your battle with Sunder?" Ruby answers Rook through her own Plumber badge, "Ben called and asked me if I wanted to hang out and show him more of Undertown today since you were busy. As for the battle with Sunder, it was awesome! Too bad it went over quick. I wanted to fight him some more." Ben laughs at that comment as he then asks Rook, "Hey, Rook? Can you look up a Professor Blarney T. Hokestar on the Extranet?"

Rook answers them as he runs the name through the system, "Affirmative." Rook finds the alien he's looking for as he tells both of his partners, "Professor Blarney T. Hokestar – an intergalactic flimflam man, aka a con man in your Earth words. The Plumbers don't consider him a threat. Why do you both ask?" Ruby tells Rook through her badge, "Long story short, we just ran into him. And he tried to rope in Ben to be his spokesperson for his so-called 'miracle elixir'. But thankfully, Ben turned him down and we left. But he still really annoys me and makes my fur bristle."

While Rook was happy that Ben turned down Hokestar's offer, he nearly growls and hisses in anger at hearing about Ruby's fur bristling. Luckily he caught himself just in time as he then tells Ben and Ruby somewhat hesitantly, "If you two need any backup at all…" Ben tells him, "Don't worry, Rook. We promise we'll call you." Ruby smiles telling Rook through her badge, "Yeah, we promise if something comes up, Rookie. Talk to ya later." They turned the badges off, hanging up on Rook.

* * *

><p>Ben and Ruby were looking around some more, their troubles with Hokestar gone from their minds for now. Ruby then tells Ben an old story from her past, "So, just like that, Zak and I were having fun in his place, having an awesome blast! But then…" Suddenly, both teens bumped into an alien as this strange alien asks them as they look up, "Ben Tennyson and Ruby Bloodmoon? I've been looking for you two." Ruby and Ben back up getting ready to fight as Ruby goes Loboan as Ben prepares to slam the Omnitrix as he tells the strange alien, "Yeah? Well, you found us." This strange alien is known as Pax, an alien rights activist, that is known as a Florauna, an alien similar to Ben's alien form Wildvine. He looks like a hippie with four vine-legs, vines that look like long hair on his head along with fruitsseeds, a hippie style outfit with a peace sign on it and a brown jacket which has leaves on it.

Pax asks both of the teenagers, "You're the guy that turns into different aliens, right, dude? And you, Ruby, are the Half-Loboan sorceress that saved this planet when you were twelve, right? Saving the universe and/or the world are like your thing!" Ben looks at Ruby shocked about saving the planet but he agrees with Pax telling him, "Uh-huh." Ruby grins telling Pax, "Definitely, dude. Nice to know that an alien knows about my own hero work, but I have to be honest, it wasn't all me who saved the world. It was both me and my friend Zak Saturday, as well as the rest of the family and some friends." Pax nods as he tells them both, "Then you two, of all people, should care that Hokestar's holding a poor, harmless alien hostage!" Ruby gasps as she growls angrily, still in her Loboan form, as she says, "I knew something wasn't right about him!"

Pax nods telling Ruby and Ben, "Amen, sister! He's keeping it in deplorable conditions, milking it for that so-called 'Professor's Miracle Elixir,' man!" Ben looks at Pax confused as he asks him, "Did you say 'milking'?" Ruby growls furiously saying, "What are we waiting for then, invitations?! Let's go free that poor creature!" With that, all three go over to Hokestar's store, luckily Hokester is not around as Ben knocks on the door calling out, "Professor? You home?" Ben shrugs his shoulders telling Pax, "Nobody here. We'll have to come back later." Ben walks to leave as Ruby stays with Pax as Pax then tells Ben, "Dude, you just can't give up. There's a captive creature in there, and it needs our help! Like, right now!" Ruby nods saying, "Yeah, this creature must be super important, it could be nearly extinct, for all we know! Please, Ben! We have to help it!"

Ruby brings out her full on puppy look with wide red eyes, Loboan ears down and tail not moving as she pulls off a pouty look with her Loboan form as Ben is not convinced as he tells her, "Ruby, I really don't think…" But suddenly, a whimper from Ruby stops him as he stares at her stunned as Ruby goes whimpering mode. Ben tries desperately to look away, but he just can't because she looks so adorably cute! Ben finally hangs his head in defeat and sighs dejectedly saying, "Fine! Let's go free the creature."

Ruby goes into happy mode with her ears perked up and her tail wagging like crazy as she hugs the daylights out of Ben while easily lifting him up and rubbing her head against him as she says to him, "Yay! Thank you, Benji! Next to Zak and the rest of the Saturdays, you're now officially on my 'Favorite Heroes' list!" She lets go and Ben can finally breathe again as he awkwardly smiles at Ruby while trying to control the blush that was starting to form on his face and then tells Pax, "You'd better be right, dude." Ben then slams down the Omnitrix and turns into Spidermonkey. Pax laughs at the sight as Ben/Spidermonkey climbs up the store as the hero sticks an arm in through a hole, finds a lever and pulls it up, thus opening the side door.

Ruby shakes her head in amusement saying, "Gotta love Spidermonkey." Ben/Spidermonkey drops down as he tells Pax, "We really shouldn't be in here, so try not to touch anything, okay?" Pax nods along with Ruby as she tells her alien hero friend, "Sure, but if I do touch anything, blame the Loboan in me. I can't control my curiosity sometimes." Pax and Ruby walk in with Ben/Spidermonkey seeing that the kitchen looks like something out of a horror show as Pax tells the teens, "What did I tell you two? This place is a horror show." Ben/Spidermonkey shrugs his shoulders saying, "Eh. More like a sideshow." Ruby growls in agreement saying, "Yeah, trust me when I say this guys, I've seen and been in way, WAY scarier places than this. But it is still creepy-looking."

They looks around for a minute as Ben/Spidermonkey then asks Pax, "So, where's this poor captive creature that you're so worried about, anyway?" The alien hero's tail brushed against something, activating it making it glow yellow as right below him, something opens as he moves out of the way as he chuckles nervously saying, "Uh, never mind. I think I found it." Out of the ground is a podium with a big glass bowl on top with something brown and spiky inside as Pax tells the teens, "Meet the Screegit – one of the most endangered species in the whole universe."

Ben – whose Omnitrix timed out – and Ruby look inside as the creature inside raises its head, opening both its eyes as it stands up, waking it up. The creature is a brown six-legged creature with black quills in the back with two yellow eyes with a black pupil and a cute smile. Basically, it's a cute porcupine-like alien. Ben and Ruby immediately go gaga over it as they both say at the same time, "Aww! It's adorable!"

Ben then speaks in baby talk at the little cutie, "Who's a cute widdle guy? You are! Yes, you are!" The little alien loves the attention as Ruby tells Ben with a smile, "Wow, dude. I had no idea you had such a sensitive side." Ben smiles telling her, "Yeah, well, I only find certain things cute, like this little guy." Ruby nods as she tells Ben, "I know what you mean. I've heard of Screegits before. They're supposed to be one of the most adorable and cutest creatures in the whole universe. But there was something else I heard about Screegits that's supposed to be really important, but I can't seem to remember what it was..." Ruby puts on a thinking face and starts to think about it, but she shrugs her shoulders saying, "Oh, well! It's probably not important right now." Ruby also does baby talk at the little alien saying, "You are such a cutie-wutie! I wish I could hug you in my arms!"

The little Screegit squeaks in delight at the attention as Pax tells the teenagers slightly disappointed, "Hey, guys! That's not cool. Don't talk down to him." Ben clears his throat saying with a nervous smile, "Sorry." Ruby still smiles at the cute little alien as she asks Pax as she notices the globe around the Screegit, "Hey, Pax? What's with the energy globe it's in?" Pax presses a few buttons as her question has been answered. Above the globe, milk suckers appear from a machine as they stick on the globe on and inside the globe as they suck in the bubble grabbing the quills as the suckers suck the milk out of the creature and it filters through the wall and into a bottle of the Miracle Elixir on the counter. Ben starts to look a little gross saying, "O-kay, that's disgusting." Ruby shudders and growls in agreement as Pax tells them exclaiming angrily, "I know, right?! Hokestar's using and abusing this poor creature for profit."

As he says this, he pulls away the milkers from the globe as he continues exclaiming angrily, "All of nature's creatures deserve to know what freedom looks like! Free the Screegit! Free the Screegit!" The little Screegit dances in excitement as Ben and Ruby smile but suddenly, Hokestar appears with an energy gun telling everyone, "Freeze, you miserable miscreants! Move a muscle, and I will blast you where you-!" As Hokestar takes a step, he slips on a bottle and accidentally fires at Ben and Ruby! They can't block it in time as a bright light flashes in the shop…

* * *

><p>The gun is dropped and after it fired, the only ones standing are Hokestar, Ben and Ruby…but not Pax. All over the inside of the store are green pieces and bits of Pax as he was obliterated by the blast as only his bottom half remains standing. When Ben and Ruby realized their safe, they look around and gasp in horror at Pax's body as Ruby covers her face in Ben's chest starting to cry. Ben holds her close as he asks Hokestar angrily, "What did you do?!"<p>

Hokestar is shocked of the outcome as he tells them, "Egads! He just ran out right in front of me! I-I-I-I didn't mean to! I, uh…" Suddenly, all the green pieces and bits start moving as they head toward the ruined body of Pax, including the parts of him on Ruby and Ben. Ruby felt something on her back as she looks up and notices what was happening as she gasps and says in a dog voice, "Aroo?!" All the pieces and bits form on Pax's body, restoring him to normal.

Pax grabs his glasses that fell and puts them back on as he tells everyone, "Whoa! That was a rush." Ruby smiles, hugging Pax as she tells him, "Dude, you're okay!" Hokestar, clearly ashamed tells them, "Children, oh I cannot begin to make proper amends for my accidental act of minor mayhem. I-!" Ben then exclaims angrily toward Hokestar, "You can start by putting that thing away!" Ruby nods and growls angrily saying, "Yeah, dude, before you actually do kill someone!" Hokestar goes to do so, but he almost drops it and struggles to get a grip on it, while the other three hold onto each other until Hokestar finally gets a grip on it and throws it outside. Which means everyone is safe…for now…

Will Ben, Ruby and Pax free the Screegit? What was the really important thing Ruby forgot about the Screegit? And most importantly, can our heroes save the day? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Ruby Chronicles – Omniverse: Book 1!

* * *

><p>And this is the end of Have I Got Deal For You Part 1! Here are the translations to the Latin spells or spell you have seen in this chapter:<p>

'Congelare' which means, 'Freeze.'

Stay tuned for the second part sometime next week or later!


End file.
